Kairi Sister of Goku
by sheepsteeler316
Summary: What if Goku had a sister that was five years older than him. How will she change the story of Dragon Ball Z? (Rewrite in progress.) (OC/Vegeta)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

 **Two years after Gohan's death**

Kairi was meditating behind her home. It was in the same place it had been, and looked just as it had when Gohan was alive. It had taken a while, but shehad finally managed to fill in the craters left by Goku's rampage in his Great Ape form.

Kairi had been raising Goku, attempting to bring him up to be the boy Gohan would've raised, despite wanting to raise him to be able to kill Frieza. When she wasn't fixing the house or taking care of Goku she was training herself to be the best she could possibly be.

She was still haunted by nightmares of her parents death and the destruction of her planet, but nightmares of Gohan's death were even more common. Most days she simply didn't sleep, because she didn't want to relive Gohan's death. Other rarer times she dreamed about Goku being killed by Frieza. It was those dreams that made her anxious to begin Goku's training, but she refused to start until he turned thirteen.

One of the few things that truly calmed her down besides training, or fighting was cooking, and even though she was taking care of Goku she had grown even colder than she had been before Gohan's death.

 _Goku should be back with something to eat by now. I hope he hasn't gotten lost._ Just as she had gotten up and was about to go looking for him she sensed him coming back up the road towards the house. She could sense someone else with him. _I wonder what he's brought back this time._ Goku had brought many injured animals to take care of but this was the first time she could actually sense the energy of whatever it was he had with him. _Probably some other person. I guess I'll wait next to the house_. She went and leaned back against the side of the house to wait for Goku to arrive. It took him about five minutes to get there, and when he did get there she was astounded by the fact that he had a blue-haired girl with him slightly younger than Kairi herself. The girl was wearing a pink skirt that was attached to a short sleeved pink top. She had a purple scarf, was wearing her hair in a braid, and had a big red ribbon at the top of her hair. She had green shoes with white tips and soles, and purple socks. A brown leather glove on her right hand, and a red band on her left wrist. She also had a brown belt with a green pouch over her left hip. The name Bulma was written in big black letters across her chest. _So Bulma must be her name._ Thought Kairi.

"So this is where you live huh." said the girl. "Yeah, I've been living here with my big sister ever since my grandpa died. Speaking of Sis. I wonder where she's at." replied Goku. "I'm right here Goku." said Kairi coming out of the shadows on the side of the house. "Sis!" cried Goku happily. "You won't believe who I in the woods. "It looks like you found some random blue-haired chick named Bulma." answered Kairi smiling at the overjoyed expression on her brothers face. "Yeah, that and I got some fish for dinner."

"Hey, how'd you know may name? Were you watching us?" asked Bulma suspiciously. Kairi was slightly annoyed by Bulma's question when the answer was on the front of her shirt. "No, I wasn't watching you, and if you don't want people to know your name you shouldn't go around with it printed on the front of your shirt." answered Kairi in the same cold emotionless tone that everybody but Goku got from her since Gohan died. "Well I figured that since your brother didn't guess Bulma was name you wouldn't figure it out either." replied Bulma. _Well if you haven't noticed Goku isn't that smart. And I'm not an idiot._ But she answered with a "humph"

"Bulma hit me with her car and hit me with little stings." said Goku excitedly. "So let me get this straight." said Kairi mildly impressed at the fact that this girl had nearly killed Goku and he was still excited at finding her. "She hit you with her car, and shot you in an attempt to kill you and you didn't at least beat her up." "Nope I don't think she was actually tryin' to kill me though." said Goku in an attempt to spare Bulma his sisters anger. "You don't think so, huh?" said Kairi with a tinge of anger in her voice. Goku winced realizing his sister was really really mad at Bulma. "I think I should throw her all the was down the mountain for trying to kill my little brother." replied Kairi coldly. "He's right I just panicked I wasn't trying to kill him, okay?" said the girl nervously, unsure whether Kairi was serious about tossing her off the mountain.

"I was just looking for a little ball with stars, and according to my radar it should be in your house." said Bulma. Kairi immediately thought of the orange ball with four stars that Gohan had given her and Goku to remember him by. _Well if she doesn't find it it's not my problem. It's also none of her business whether we have a ball like that or not._ Goku was already telling her about the ball. "My Grandpa gave us a ball just like that." he said excitedly. "Sweet!" said Bulma excitedly rushing towards the door. _Dang it Goku_ thought Kairi. She then phased out and reappeared in front of the door with her arms crossed stopping Bulma in her tracks. "Why should we let you have our ball anyway?" asked Kairi icily. Bulma backed up slowly being intimidated by Kairi even though Kairi was still smaller than her.

"Because I'm collecting them." replied Bulma cautiously. "Sucks for you." replied Kairi. "Come on Goku, I'd like to have dinner sometime today." "Wait!" said Bulma. Kairi stopped with the door half opened and turned to look at her expectantly. "There balls are called Dragon Balls. And if you get all seven you can have one wish granted by the eternal dragon." said Bulma hoping that would convince Kairi. _Does she honestly expect me to believe that I'm not an idiot. Maybe she is telling the truth though. Nah, wish granting orbs don't actually exist she probably just_ _thinks I'm_ _gullible._ "I care why, exactly?" asked Kairi lashing her tail, as she lost her patience. "If you can prove it I'll consider letting you have our ball." said Kairi. Bulma produced two more which promptly started to glow and looked at her expectantly. _I guess she's_ _could be_ _telling the truth. I mean the ball's are glowing._

She looked at Goku and saw his jaw was dropped nearly to the floor and his eyes were shining. She sighed "What are you going to wish for." "The best boyfriend in the world." said Bulma proudly. "Sis, why does she want a friend that's a boy so badly?" asked Goku looking very confused. Kairi was pretty confused herself. _What does she mean by a boyfriend? It sounds like she wants something more than a friend that just so happens to be a boy._ Thought Kairi. "Is it really worth all this trouble just to get a friend that's a boy?" Bulma's looked confused. "You're kidding right? How does someone as pretty as you not know what a boyfriend is? Not that you're as beautiful as me of course." replied Bulma. "Look, the only time I left the mountains was twelve years ago. I was gone for ten years but I was only gone for training. I didn't go to any of the cities, or interact with people for long enough to figure out the customs here." replied Kairi. "Well never mind." sighed Bulma.

"Can I have your ball now, please." asked Bulma excitedly, sure she was about to get the ball. "No, Now get off my lawn." said Kairi. "You can come with me and get in a lot of training." said Bulma convincingly. "Can we sis, can we, please?" asked Goku as soon as he heard this, and he also started giving her that stupid look she just couldn't ignore. _Dang it Goku! Why'd you have to start with those stupid eyes?_ "Fine, we can go." she said with with a sigh. Bulma let a relived sigh and Goku said "Thank you, sis!". "We leave tomorrow." said Kairi.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter. I've written several chapters already, so I'll be updating fairly regularly until I'm caught up. I've also made several changes to the last chapter since I uploaded and old document. So if you haven't read the updated version I'd recommend you go and read that.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Start of a Legend

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

 **Two years after Gohan's death**

Kairi was meditating behind her home. It was in the same place it had been, and looked just as it had when Gohan was alive. It had taken a while, but shehad finally managed to fill in the craters left by Goku's rampage in his Great Ape form.

Kairi had been raising Goku, attempting to bring him up to be the boy Gohan would've raised, despite wanting to raise him to be able to kill Frieza. When she wasn't fixing the house or taking care of Goku she was training herself to be the best she could possibly be.

She was still haunted by nightmares of her parents death and the destruction of her planet, but nightmares of Gohan's death were even more common. Most days she simply didn't sleep, because she didn't want to relive Gohan's death. Other rarer times she dreamed about Goku being killed by Frieza. It was those dreams that made her anxious to begin Goku's training, but she refused to start until he turned thirteen.

One of the few things that truly calmed her down besides training, or fighting was cooking, and even though she was taking care of Goku she had grown even colder than she had been before Gohan's death.

 _Goku should be back with something to eat by now. I hope he hasn't gotten lost._ Just as she had gotten up and was about to go looking for him she sensed him coming back up the road towards the house. She could sense someone else with him. _I wonder what he's brought back this time._ Goku had brought many injured animals to take care of but this was the first time she could actually sense the energy of whatever it was he had with him. _Probably some other person. I guess I'll wait next to the house_. She went and leaned back against the side of the house to wait for Goku to arrive. It took him about five minutes to get there, and when he did get there she was astounded by the fact that he had a blue-haired girl with him slightly younger than Kairi herself. The girl was wearing a pink skirt that was attached to a short sleeved pink top. She had a purple scarf, was wearing her hair in a braid, and had a big red ribbon at the top of her hair. She had green shoes with white tips and soles, and purple socks. A brown leather glove on her right hand, and a red band on her left wrist. She also had a brown belt with a green pouch over her left hip. The name Bulma was written in big black letters across her chest. _So Bulma must be her name._ Thought Kairi.

"So this is where you live huh." said the girl. "Yeah, I've been living here with my big sister ever since my grandpa died. Speaking of Sis. I wonder where she's at." replied Goku. "I'm right here Goku." said Kairi coming out of the shadows on the side of the house. "Sis!" cried Goku happily. "You won't believe who I in the woods. "It looks like you found some random blue-haired chick named Bulma." answered Kairi smiling at the overjoyed expression on her brothers face. "Yeah, that and I got some fish for dinner."

"Hey, how'd you know may name? Were you watching us?" asked Bulma suspiciously. Kairi was slightly annoyed by Bulma's question when the answer was on the front of her shirt. "No, I wasn't watching you, and if you don't want people to know your name you shouldn't go around with it printed on the front of your shirt." answered Kairi in the same cold emotionless tone that everybody but Goku got from her since Gohan died. "Well I figured that since your brother didn't guess Bulma was name you wouldn't figure it out either." replied Bulma. _Well if you haven't noticed Goku isn't that smart. And I'm not an idiot._ But she answered with a "humph"

"Bulma hit me with her car and hit me with little stings." said Goku excitedly. "So let me get this straight." said Kairi mildly impressed at the fact that this girl had nearly killed Goku and he was still excited at finding her. "She hit you with her car, and shot you in an attempt to kill you and you didn't at least beat her up." "Nope I don't think she was actually tryin' to kill me though." said Goku in an attempt to spare Bulma his sisters anger. "You don't think so, huh?" said Kairi with a tinge of anger in her voice. Goku winced realizing his sister was really really mad at Bulma. "I think I should throw her all the was down the mountain for trying to kill my little brother." replied Kairi coldly. "He's right I just panicked I wasn't trying to kill him, okay?" said the girl nervously, unsure whether Kairi was serious about tossing her off the mountain.

"I was just looking for a little ball with stars, and according to my radar it should be in your house." said Bulma. Kairi immediately thought of the orange ball with four stars that Gohan had given her and Goku to remember him by. _Well if she doesn't find it it's not my problem. It's also none of her business whether we have a ball like that or not._ Goku was already telling her about the ball. "My Grandpa gave us a ball just like that." he said excitedly. "Sweet!" said Bulma excitedly rushing towards the door. _Dang it Goku_ thought Kairi. She then phased out and reappeared in front of the door with her arms crossed stopping Bulma in her tracks. "Why should we let you have our ball anyway?" asked Kairi icily. Bulma backed up slowly being intimidated by Kairi even though Kairi was still smaller than her.

"Because I'm collecting them." replied Bulma cautiously. "Sucks for you." replied Kairi. "Come on Goku, I'd like to have dinner sometime today." "Wait!" said Bulma. Kairi stopped with the door half opened and turned to look at her expectantly. "There balls are called Dragon Balls. And if you get all seven you can have one wish granted by the eternal dragon." said Bulma hoping that would convince Kairi. _Does she honestly expect me to believe that I'm not an idiot. Maybe she is telling the truth though. Nah, wish granting orbs don't actually exist she probably just_ _thinks I'm_ _gullible._ "I care why, exactly?" asked Kairi lashing her tail, as she lost her patience. "If you can prove it I'll consider letting you have our ball." said Kairi. Bulma produced two more which promptly started to glow and looked at her expectantly. _I guess she's_ _could be_ _telling the truth. I mean the ball's are glowing._

She looked at Goku and saw his jaw was dropped nearly to the floor and his eyes were shining. She sighed "What are you going to wish for." "The best boyfriend in the world." said Bulma proudly. "Sis, why does she want a friend that's a boy so badly?" asked Goku looking very confused. Kairi was pretty confused herself. _What does she mean by a boyfriend? It sounds like she wants something more than a friend that just so happens to be a boy._ Thought Kairi. "Is it really worth all this trouble just to get a friend that's a boy?" Bulma's looked confused. "You're kidding right? How does someone as pretty as you not know what a boyfriend is? Not that you're as beautiful as me of course." replied Bulma. "Look, the only time I left the mountains was twelve years ago. I was gone for ten years but I was only gone for training. I didn't go to any of the cities, or interact with people for long enough to figure out the customs here." replied Kairi. "Well never mind." sighed Bulma.

"Can I have your ball now, please." asked Bulma excitedly, sure she was about to get the ball. "No, Now get off my lawn." said Kairi. "You can come with me and get in a lot of training." said Bulma convincingly. "Can we sis, can we, please?" asked Goku as soon as he heard this, and he also started giving her that stupid look she just couldn't ignore. _Dang it Goku! Why'd you have to start with those stupid eyes?_ "Fine, we can go." she said with with a sigh. Bulma let a relived sigh and Goku said "Thank you, sis!". "We leave tomorrow." said Kairi.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter. I've written several chapters already, so I'll be updating fairly regularly until I'm caught up. I've also made several changes to the last chapter since I uploaded and old document. So if you haven't read the updated version I'd recommend you go and read that.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

Kairi awoke with a terrified scream several hours before dawn in a cold sweat. She'd had two nightmare's in one tonight which was unusual in it's own. There was something… odd about tonight's dreams that made her not want to go back to sleep.

The first one had been a dream about Gohan's death which had been normal enough, with her simply reliving his death. Normal but still horrible. The next one had been even worse. She had felt like she was there in the dream. In most dreams she knew it was a dream, it didn't feel real. This one though. She felt like it had been a premonition rather than a dream.

 _She'd started on a strange planet that she'd never been to before. It had green grass, with palm tree looking tree's that had lush green tops instead of palms, and the water had been a sparkling green color. She was standing there in her torn up gi. Her over-shirt had been destroyed in the fighting so she had just her black undershirt, her pants had been massively ripped and torn around her left knee and right thigh. Her boots were scuffed, and her armbands had been worn. She'd been leaning on_ _much older_ _Goku who_ _wearing a torn orange gi with no overshirt and a blue undershirt, and_ _was almost as injured as her, and was leaning on some short, bald man in armor, and some other green skinned man. There was a boy that looked a lot like Goku. She couldn't place a name, but she felt like she should know him. Suddenly the bald guy started to make a startled, terrified noise. "What's wrong..." She hadn't caught the name Goku had given but she was aware that Goku's mouth had moved and said a name. Goku's voice was a lot deeper and he sounded older._ In most of her dreams he'd been a kid, but as she'd already realized this dream was different. _The bald man cried "It's…!" she couldn't hear him say a name, but just like with Goku she knew he'd said something. She looked and saw a short form with a tail, but it was just a black form. She couldn't see any of the details. Then a beam came out of the figure's finger and ripped though Goku's heart killing him instantly._ _She'd screamed and called out Goku's name but he wouldn't get up. She was vaguely aware of beams going through the green man's chest, and the bald man_ _spontaneously_ _combusting._ _She'd felt her strength increasing until it finally busted through._

She knew that dream was something different and that it meant something. _What was that. Was it a premonition. Or something else…_ She was afraid to go back to sleep. Scared that she'd have another dream. Her dreams were always nightmares, but this was different. _If I'd always had dreams like that I would have gone insane a long time ago._ Knowing she'd never get back to sleep she got dressed and went outside to think, and maybe meditate before Goku and Bulma woke up.

She'd been standing in the clearing in front of the house staring up at the sky with her arms crossed thinking about dreams for about ten minutes when the door opened and Bulma came out. "What do you want?" asked Kairi in a harsh tone. "I just heard you talking in your sleep, and heard you scream when you woke up. You looked terrified and disoriented while you were getting dressed and when you were going outside. I just thought maybe you'd like someone to talk to." explained Bulma sympathetically. "Even if I did want to talk to somebody why would I talk to somebody I don't know." said Kairi not really caring about an answer, and just wanting to be left alone. "Well excuse me for trying to be helpful!" shouted Bulma furiously. "I miss out on some of my much needed beauty sleep, and this is how you thank me!" "I didn't ask you to wake up, and if you wake up Goku with your obnoxious shouting I'll throw you off the side of the mountain." said Kairi. "Fine then." said Bulma angrily. She did lower her voice though. Bulma stormed back inside slamming the door behind her. _If she wakes up Goku I really will throw her off the side of the mountain._ thought Kairi angrily.

She stood there until Goku and Bulma woke up. "Hey sis whats for breakfast?"asked Goku blearily. "You can have the leftover fish, Goku. And give that Bulma girl some to if she wants it." replied Kairi absentmindedly. Unfortunately Goku caught her tone. "Are you okay sis? There's not enough fish for all three of us." asked Goku with concern. "Yeah Goku I'm fine, just not hungry this morning." she replied.

"No, your sister just had a nightmare that scared her so much she's snapping at everybody." said Bulma irritably coming out of the house. "Did you have another bad dream sis?" asked Goku concernedly. "I'm fine Goku!" she snapped. She took a deep breath then continued in a more even tone "Go lay out the food Goku. I've gotta talk to Bulma for a minute." Goku nodded then went in the house. As soon as the door was shut Kairi rounded on Bulma

"What the heck did you tell him that for! He doesn't know about my nightmares, and he doesn't need to find out! I don't care if I wake up screaming loud enough to wake the dead Goku is not to find out! And if he does I'll take care of it! Understand?" she screamed at Bulma. "Fine! It doesn't hurt to except help you know." replied Bulma angrily. "I don't want Goku to worry. Now go eat your fish." said Kairi.

Bulma stormed back inside leaving Kairi to wait for her and Goku. After about half an hour the two came walking back out. "Since you destroyed my car we'll need a new set of wheels." said Bulma as she pulled out a small gray box that had some capsules inside. "This looks like it'll be fun for a while." she said as she pulled out a capsule and threw it. With a puff of smoke it turned into a motor cycle. Kairi face-palmed as Goku said suspiciously "Are you a witch?" "No Goku she's not a witch, those are Dinocaps. People in the city use them to store objects that are to big to carry around." Kairi explained. "You're pretty knowledgeable about the city for somebody that doesn't leave the mountains." remarked Bulma. Kairi just grunted in response.

"We need to figure out how to fit all three of us on a bike though. Unless you want to stay behind, Kairi." said Bulma. "That won't be necessary." said Kairi. "What do you mean?" asked Bulma in confusion. "I'll run." answered Kairi. "From what I remember those machines are pretty slow anyway." "Whatever, just don't blame me if you get left behind." said Bulma skeptically. "Don't worry about sis she's the fastest person I know." said Goku as they got on the bike.

When they first started off Bulma wasn't driving at full speed, because she didn't think Kairi could keep up, but eventually she started going full speed once she figured out that Kairi was keeping pace with the bike easily. Suddenly Bulma stopped the bike. "Why are you stopping?" asked Kairi. "It's time for a pit-stop." said Bulma. Kairi nodded and went to lean against the bike. "Can I come." asked Goku. Getting a face-palm from his sister and an outraged "Absolutely not!" from Bulma. "What's a pit-stop?" Goku asked his sister as Bulma ran off behind some trees. "It means she's gotta pee, Goku." replied Kairi. "Why can't she pee right here?" asked Goku. Kairi sighed, but was saved from having to answer when Bulma called "Goku get over here!" "I wish she'd make up her mind." said Goku as he went behind the tree's.

Kairi waited for a few seconds then a dinosaur with wings came flying out with Goku running after it. Goku came running over to the bike and hopped on started it and started driving after the dinosaur. _I should've known she'd be to much trouble._ Thought Kairi as she started running after Goku. She didn't think Goku would be able to get up to the dinosaur but she also didn't want to injure Bulma. She jumped over to the other side of a ravine to get a clear shot at it. _There we go. Guess I can test this out just to see if it works._

As she was running she drew her sword and slashed. A blue line came out the same shape as the arc of her sword swing. The line went up and hit the dinosaur's neck decapitating it. Kairi jumped across the ravine again catching Bulma on her way down. "Thanks." said Bulma shakily. Kairi grunted in response and said "Come on Goku's got your bike." _That worked out even better than I expected. I guess having a sword does pay off sometimes_. Goku caught back up and said "That was so cool sis! Could you teach me how to do that someday!" "Maybe someday, Goku." responded Kairi with a smile at the excitement on her brothers face.


	4. Chapter 4: Turtles

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Bulma chose to stop soon after the dinosaur incident. They pulled into a clearing on the side of the road. Bulma pulled a house stored in a Dino cap, which Kairi just walked into, but Goku was harder to convince. "Get away from it's mouth Bulma! I'll protect you from that monster!" he cried. Kairi sighed in exasperation. _Goku's going to give me a headache._ "That's very noble of you kid, but this is just a house come on in." said Bulma.

Goku came in looking around warily. He was extremely startled when Bulma turned on the lights. "Bulma, you brought the sun in here. It's light in here even though it's dark out there." he exclaimed causing Kairi to face-palm for the millionth time today. "It's something those of us that live in the city like to call electricity. What were you transported from the stone age or something?" she said. Kairi intervened when she saw that Bulma was about to turn on the TV.

"Bulma, don't you have better things to do than mess with Goku?" asked Kairi hoping she'd stop making Goku's lack of education even more evident. "Fine." said Bulma reluctantly. Suddenly she sniffed the air "Goku, you stink. You need a bath." declared Bulma. "Whats a bath." asked Goku innocently.

Bulma rounded on Kairi "You've been taking care of him for two years, and he doesn't know what a bath is!" Kairi was just as surprised as Bulma was "I thought he took his own." she said. "Well go give him a bath." shouted Bulma. "Aren't you the one that wants him to take a bath?" asked Kairi. "Yes." replied Bulma. "Then you should go give him one." said Kairi as she walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. She barely heard Bulma's protests.

She got into the kitchen and started to look around. _That's all there is… Oh, well guess it'll have to do._ She ate until she was full. Right after she finished she heard a loud gasp. Bulma was standing there wide eyed with her jaw almost dropped to the floor. "What're you staring at?" asked Kairi. "Where'd all that food go." asked Bulma. "I ate it where'd you think it went?" replied Kairi smartly. "That was two weeks worth of food..." said Bulma astounded. "Well I hope you have some more, because Goku eats nearly as much as I do." said Kairi chuckling slightly at the astounded look on Bulma's face. "I'll be outside." she said.

A few minutes later Goku came out. "What's up?" asked Kairi. "I'm going to get me some food since Bulma doesn't have enough." he replied. "Bulma said you ate it all." he said accusingly. "What can I say, I was hungry." answered Kairi. "Get me some to If you can." she said. "All right." answered Goku.

A few hours later Goku and Bulma were asleep. Goku had brought back a couple of wolves and a centipede, but Bulma wouldn't let him eat inside for some reason. She found herself pondering dreams. _I wonder why I've been having these dreams. It's strange. Gohan told me they'd go away in time, but they haven't. And that last dream I had about Goku and those strange people on that strange planet was not a dream. It felt to real._ _I'm fairly sure that dream was not a regular dream, but it can't be a premonition, because I'm not physic. Oh well, whatever it was I'm not going to sleep tonight. Meditation might not be sleep, but it's the next best thing._

So she meditated the night away. She heard Goku come out and start exercising. She got up when she heard him shout something about Bulma turning into a turtle. She turned and saw some turtle sitting there talking about salt water.

"What is this?" asked Kairi. "A turtle. He says he's trying to get back to the sea and I want to help him, but Bulma says it'll slow us down in the hunt for the dragon balls." he clearly wanted her to make a decision. _What would Gohan say…_ "Do what you're heart tells you Goku." she said. Goku looked thoughtful for a second. Then he picked up the turtle and started running down the road. Kairi turned to Bulma "Are you going to come?" she asked. "Of course not!" said Bulma "I can find the balls without you or you're brother!" Kairi shrugged and ran off after Goku quickly catching up.

After a while they heard the sound of a motorcycle and turned around to see Bulma riding toward them screaming "stop, stop or I'll run you down." The turtle said "I think we should stop. That girl scares me." When Bulma caught up Goku said "Afraid." "Me? Of course not. I just need your Dragon Ball." she replied. Kairi was skeptical but held her peace.

The group continued along in silence for a while until some bear blocked her path. Kairi raised an eyebrow at this bear. It was easily the strangest bear she'd ever seen. It had orange fur, was wearing a purple armor with yellow straps, and yellow over his stomach. He had black pants and yellow boots and had a scar over his left eye. "Humans give me heartburn, but I love turtle soup" he said in a gruff arrogant voice. Kairi was slightly annoyed, and pretty mad that this bandit was trying to rob her, and her brother.

"Get lost." she said in a hard tone. "I guess a little heartburn never hurt nobody." he laughed. _Imbecile_ she thought. "Die!" he shouted as he took his sword in a two handed grip and swung it overhead at her attempting to cut her in half. She just stood there, and when the blade was close enough she caught it. "Wha-!" exclaimed the surprised would-be bandit. "Die." said Kairi coldly as she raised up her hand and shot a yellow energy beam straight through his chest. The bandit let go of his sword, as the energy beam carried him backward several feet where he lay dead, with a hole through the center of his chest. She tossed his sword to the side, and turned around seeing the looks of the others. Bulma was trembling and looking a little blue in the face, turtle was looking at her in open astonishment and Goku looked upset. "You didn't have to kill him." said Goku angrily. She kept a stony expression but inside she felt a small burst of pride in that her brother was willing to stand up to her because she'd killed some bandit. "I'll let you deal with him next time then." she said. _He's just like Gohan, so innocent and pure. I might not be the best influence in the world but at least he's still like Gohan._ "Lets go." she said.

After a few more minutes of walking they arrived at a beach. Beaches were one of the few places she loved to be. The sound of the waves was so relaxing it soothed even her nightmares. The turtle said he had to go get his master to go get them a gift. As she stood there she felt tired having not slept for last night. _Even if I am on a beach I still can't sleep_. So she stood there and allowed the sound of the waves and the feel of the sand wash over her.

"Sis. The turtle guys here and he wants to give you a gift." called Goku. Sighing she went over and saw some old man in an orange shirt, cargo shorts, and flip flops. He also had red sunglasses, and a purple turtle shell. "I just wanted to give you a gift for helping my turtle." said the old man. "If you want to thank somebody thank Goku." she said. "I only helped your turtle because Goku wanted to." He looked at her curiously "Is that the Dragon Sword your carrying?" he asked. "Yeah, what about it?" said Kairi. He fished around in his shell for a few seconds, and pulled out a scroll. "Here this has some techniques that allow you to tap into the swords power." he said. Kairi nodded her thanks, and immediately started reading the scroll. She was so wrapped up in her reading she didn't even notice when the old hermit left. "Hey, we're leaving." said Bulma. Kairi nodded, and started after them with the strange feeling she was going to see this old man again someday.


	5. Chapter 5: Blood-Lust

**Disclaimer**

 ** _I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama._ _This work does, however, contain OC's._**

 _Kairi was standing to the side in a waste land with a bald man with three eyes,_ _and the green man from her last dream. They were watching as Goku beat the living crap out of some fat white creature. At least she thought it was Goku, his hair was different, and he was surrounded in a golden aura. His hair was spiked almost straight up with the exception of his bangs and his eyes had changed to teal. She watched horrified as the tide of the battle changed and Goku started to get thrown around like he was nothing. Suddenly his hair lost it's color his eyes changed back to their regular black color, and he just collapsed on the ground. The white thing gripped his throat and started to squeeze. Kairi wanted to help but she could only watch as he_ _r_ _brother was strangled by this fat white creature._

Kairi opened her eyes gasping for breath and in a cold sweat. _What was that?_ _T_ _hat was no regular dream either. It was just like the last one._ She rolled over onto her back trying to get her bearings. She frowned as she remembered where she was.

Bulma had detected a Dragon Ball in this abandoned looking village. Even though it looked abandoned Kairi and Goku had been able to tell there were people there. When they'd found people there Bulma had been trying to talk them into giving her the Dragon Ball. Kairi thought it would take forever, and she was extremely tired so she'd said she was going to take a nap. Of course Bulma had been infuriated, but Kairi reminded her that she cared nothing for Bulma or the Dragon Balls, and had gotten her nap.

This house looked slightly different than it had when she fell asleep though. It had cracks all along the walls, the windows were blown out, and a bunch of stuff had fallen out of the cabinets. She frowned _D_ _id a tornado blow through while I was gone or something? Huh, I wonder what happened._ She just shrugged, got up and went outside only to find a crowd of people staring at her, fear in everyone's gaze but Goku's. "Well did you have a nice nap?" asked Bulma irritably. "No, not really why?" "You were causing earthquakes and high winds while you were sleeping." said Bulma. "Yeah, It was awesome sis I just wish you could have been awake!" said Goku excitably. "I did that?" Kairi asked. "Wait you didn't know? I thought you were awake and just deciding to kid around." answered Bulma. Kairi smirked W _ell, I didn't think I was anywhere near the strength necessary to cause something like that. I guess I'm a lot stronger than I thought._

"Did you get the ball?" she asked ignoring the villagers accusing stares. "Yeah." answered Bulma. "lets go then." As she was walking away some farmer said "What about all of our stuff that was damaged." "What about it?" asked Kairi. "You should pay for it." declared the farmer getting a chorus of agreement from the other villagers.

Kairi's eyes narrowed in annoyance, as she turned. Bulma, and Goku caught sight of her expression, and immediately wished they were someplace else. "Sis doesn't look very happy." whispered Goku. "I have no clue what form of currency you have here, and I really don't care." said Kairi coldly. "Even if I did have any money I wouldn't give you any. I've got better things to do with my time and money than pay a bunch of farmers." a bunch of the farmers faces reddened and they surrounded her to cut off her escape. "Pay up or else!" called one of the farmers.

Kairi smirked "Or else what, I'll have a bunch of dead farmers on my conscience?" the farmers pulled out their pitchforks and rushed her. Kairi's cocky smirk turned triumphant and she crossed her arms and crouched down slightly. She saw Goku tackle Bulma to protect her from the blast he knew was coming. She started to glow with a yellow light, and she threw her hands diagonally upwards allowing her ki to burst around her in the form of a yellow field. Once the smoke cleared she looked around to survey her handiwork.

She smirked triumphantly as she realized how effective this technique was. She had contained the blast really well it hadn't gone very far at all. It hadn't even destroyed the village. Of course she hadn't intended to destroy the village or the farmers until it became clear they intended to kill her with their pitchforks. _If those idiots had just let me leave, or at the very least not tried to kill me they would've lived. Oh well, least I'm sure that technique works._ She shrugged, and turned to walk off then she heard a low growl. She half way turned toward the noise then saw it was Goku. Bulma was standing behind him trembling in fear, looking blue in the face. "Why'd you kill them?" growled Goku, the hair on his tail was standing up his eyes were narrowed, and he was in a defensive crouch. "One, they were trying to kill me. Two, I needed to see if that technique would work. Three, I felt like it."

Being a saiyan, she loved a good fight, but since no one on the planet had a power level high enough to compete with her she was extremely bored. Her blood-lust was heightened even more after she'd started having those nightmares that felt real, and since she couldn't have good fight the next best thing was to kill something.

"You had no right to kill those people." spat Goku. _I can't very well tell Goku I feel a need to fight, or kill. That would give away the fact that I'm not human,_ _and since I'm his sister he'd eventually put two and two together. Then again he's not that smart, maybe it would be safe to tell him. Nah, I don't want to risk it._ "So, I still did didn't I?" she said. With a roar Goku rushed her.

She smirked _A fight at last. He' s nowhere near strong enough to put up a good fight, but oh well, guess I can have some fun._ She raised up an arm and blocked his kick on her fore arm, then retaliated with an elbow to the gut. She accidentally put to much force into the elbow and knocked him out cold. "Oops, I didn't mean to hit him that hard." she said as he fell to the ground. She shrugged, and slung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and walked off. "You coming or what?" she asked Bulma. The blue haired woman squeaked and rushed to catch up, then fell back fearfully. _Maybe now she'll finally shut up._ "Oolong get over here" called Bulma. "Whose Oolong?" asked Kairi. "He's a shape changing pig." answered Bulma. _I hope I didn't scare her bad enough to drive her insane. I guess there are stranger things than shape changing pigs._

"I'm not traveling with a maniac." said a nasally voice as a short pig dressed in a black jacket, black pants and shoes, and a black hat came out of the shadows of two houses. "I'm in a mostly normal mental state." Kairi assured the pig. "Mostly she says." grumbled the pig under his breath as he fell in beside Bulma. Kairi walking behind him heard this thanks to her saiyan hearing. "What was that pig?" she said. "Nothing!" he squeaked.

They kept following Bulma, and eventually she made them get into a boat to go down a river. It was some time after they started going that Goku woke up. "Huh, where am I?" "On a boat going toward some kind of desert." answered Kairi who was expecting to have to knock Goku out again was surprised when he just looked at her. "Sis, why'd you kill those people?" She noticed Bulma, and Oolong staring at her obviously wanting an explanation. She sighed _how can I answer that question if I don't know the answer myself?_ "They were about to kill me, so I defended myself." she replied. "Why didn't you just knock them out?" asked Goku. She winced slightly "Killing them was faster." she replied. "Grandpa told me not to kill anybody unless I absolutely have to. You shouldn't have killed them." scolded Goku. Kairi grunted. Kairi was deep in thought thinking about why her saiyan blood-lust was choosing now to surface.

Suddenly she noticed Bulma sitting on the ground throwing a temper tantrum. "What's up?" she asked. Bulma just screamed something unintelligible about dino-caps. Kairi shrugged and noticed Oolong looking grossed out holding some toilet paper. She frowned slightly as to why he had three rolls of toilet paper, but shrugged deciding it was unimportant. "Why don't you have Oolong turn into a bike?" Goku was saying when she returned her attention to Bulma.

"That' s a great idea, Goku! Oolong turn into a bike." Oolong did it grumbling the whole way. Bulma sat on the seat of the bike and Oolong collapsed. Goku looked confused Bulma screamed "What's the big idea?!" "I can change my shape not my strength." he explained. "Come on, we're walking." said Kairi.

They'd finally made it to the desert, and they were a good ways into it to, and Kairi thought her head was about to explode. Bulma, and Oolong were complaining every thirty seconds. She'd counted. Goku turned "I'm not riding the flying nimbus, so I can walk with you guys. The least you can do is keep up." Bulma said "I didn't grow up in the mountains, I'm a city person, I need to be pampered." "Her selfishness inspires even me." said Oolong as Bulma fell asleep in the shade.

Kairi went under the shade and leaned against the rocks. After a few minutes she heard Goku call for her. "Sis there's some strong guy that Oolong says wants to kill us and take our stuff." "I thought you wanted to take care of the next bandit." she replied. "Okay." he called.

She sighed wishing she'd decided fight him even if she might accidentally kill him and make Goku mad. Then she heard something crashing into the rocks. She looked up in surprise as Goku flew through the rocks and made a rubble heap on top of him. She could sense that he was mostly unharmed so she decided to fight. She walked out of the rocks "Hey want to fight?" she asked.

The bandit was dressed in a green and blue kung-fu uniform with long unruly hair. "The mall's the other way." he said with a smirk. "To bad. I'm sending you to the hospital not the mall." "Oh really?" he said. "Are you going to talk or fight?" she asked and he rushed her. She smirked, and ducked under his kick and punched him in the jaw sending him flying backwards. He roared and jumped at her trying to land a punch to her face she dodged. "Is that the best you can do?" she taunted "You're wasting my time, hurry and trip over your own feet so I can go on about my day." He roared in rage and launched a barrage of punches, and kicks. She dodged every single hit, by simply leaning her head to the side. He tried a sweep kick and she flipped backwards.

"So this is what you can do when you're hopelessly outclassed." she taunted "You should try and act tough against real fighters more often." He was seeing through a red haze now. "WOLF FANG FIST!" He roared. Kairi sensed an abrupt rise in his battle power. _Not anything to worry about, not an increase at all really._ He rushed and attempted a kick which she jumped over he then started to launch a series of fairly fast punches at her face. She dodged every single hit with minute movements of her head. "Is this you're super-secret technique." she said mockingly "Sorry to break it to you but this technique sucks." He yelled as he attempted a double palm strike which she jumped back to avoid. "Allow me to show you a real warriors technique."

His face turned slightly pale as he realized he had absolutely no chance. Kairi cupped her hands and put them next to her head and started to charge up her attack. "Bloody rose!" she yelled as she thrust her hands forward. A small sized red energy wave flew from her palms and slammed into his chest sending him flying through some rocks with the impact. He coughed up some blood when he landed. Kairi strode up to him and looked down at him a cocky smirk on her face. "If my brother didn't flip out every time I kill something you'd be dead, so be thankful, and go home. If I see you messing with me or my brother again I'll kill you."

Instead of listening he got up and started to run towards her "So be it." she said and prepared to kick his head straight off. She looked over to the side as she heard Bulma getting up _about time_. Suddenly the bandit stopped looking at Bulma, while Bulma just stared at him. Suddenly the bandit fell over, staggered up, and ran back to his car and rode off. Bulma stared after him then jumped up beaming

"Who was that hunk?!" _You're kidding me right_? Kairi sighed as Goku ran up to her "Hey Sis that was really cool how you took out the bandit, can you teach me how to do that?" Oolong just eyed her more fearfully than before. She sighed _Bulma's… infatuated with a bandit, her pet pig's even more scared of me than he already was, and my brother wants me to teach him how to do something that's probably beyond his limits. What else could go wrong on this stupid training adventure?_ Little did Kairi know a whole lot more could go wrong.


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting the Strongest

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi was meditating again. She'd decided not to sleep after having awful nightmare's she'd had the past few times she'd tried. Though this time she was meditating in the morning on top of a RV. She'd nearly turned the pig into pork chops when he'd revealed he had such a capsule and hadn't told them. Bulma had been in favor of roasting the pig to, but Goku was able to save Oolong's bacon. Bulma had been mad because she'd been having to walk, while Kairi had been mad because she'd had to put up with their whining when they could've simply ridden in the RV.

Suddenly she sensed a somewhat familiar energy. She looked over and saw that bandit. Goku said his name was Yamcha not that she cared but she'd been told anyway. Yamcha was aiming a weird metal rod with a handle on it. Her eyes narrowed as something flew out of the metal rod and slammed into the side of the RV exploding on impact. She was thrown off the top of the RV into the air. She recovered quickly turning into a flip to land in front of the RV. "I guess you didn't get the message last time. This time I'm going to kill you." she said angrily fearing Goku might have been injured in the blast.

"Can I take him sis?" came a voice she turned and sighed with relief when she saw Goku without a mark on him. "Are you sure he knocked you a good one last time?" "Yeah, I was hungry last time, this time my belly's full." Kairi smiled and rolled her eyes "Fine, but if your having trouble switch with me." "Thanks sis!" called Goku as he sprang at Yamcha.

She watched the fight intently, trying to get a grasp of her brothers skills. _He's clearly a whole lot better than that idiot, so either Goku was so hungry he couldn't fight at his best, or the first time was just a fluke._ Yamcha ran off after Goku landed a single punch to the face taking out a tooth. She frowned at his back _so he'll_ _immediately stop fighting if somebody knocks out a tooth, but humiliation does nothing at all? Earthlings are strange_. She looked up and saw him coming back. "Goku I'll handle it this time." _Doesn't he know when he should just quit._

She resolved to just blow him up. He stopped, and she raised her right hand and started charging an energy blast designed to send him and that floating cat creature straight to other-world. "Wait a sec." said the bandit hurriedly sounding more than a little scared. "I just wanted to give you this." he said throwing a capsule that exploded into a car.

"Why?" asked Kairi suspiciously. "Just to show there's no hard feelings between us." he said laughing nervously, before she could ask another question he drove off. She turned and saw Oolong bent over the car. When Goku asked what he was doing he said he was checking for bombs. "Good idea." she said. "You need to trust people sometimes." said Goku. "Goku, if he knows about the dragon balls he's going to try to get them. Since he knows he can't beat me, and he has a very low chance of beating you he's going to try every trick he can think of." she said. "And if he doesn't know about the balls?" asked Goku. "Never hurts to check." replied Kairi.

"Now put Bulma in the car, and start driving, and keep the windows closed." "Why should I keep the windows closed." asked Oolong. "Because when Bulma wakes up I don't want to hear her talk about that bandit, and I also don't want to hear your inevitable senseless bickering." she replied giving Oolong a look that said "I'll turn you into pork-chops if you don't close those windows." as clearly as if she'd said it. Oolong gulped at her glare "Yes ma'am." he said.

Bulma awoke about half an hour before they arrived at whatever destination she'd set for them. Suddenly the car stopped, and Oolong jumped out running down the road. Kairi just sighed and moving faster than the speed of light she stopped in front of him. He skidded to a halt, and looked up at her gulping fearfully. "Going somewhere, pig?" she asked coldly.

"Look you can't let her take us to fire mountain she'll get us all killed!" he pleaded urgently. _What on earth could have the little porker scared like this? He's seen what me and Goku can do. There must be something really bad up there. I guess I'll hear him out._

"Why will going to this Fire Mountain place get us killed?" she asked. The little porker calmed down visibly. _What did he think I was going to kill him? No he's way to fatty to make a good pork chop._ "Well for starters the whole mountains on fire, so unless you can put out a fire that covers a whole mountain by yourself you won't be able to get near the dragon ball." explained the porker hastily. "Not a problem, but I think there' s something else otherwise you wouldn't try to escape before we got anywhere near the mountain." replied Kairi. "Yeah there is." said the porker trembling in fear. "It's the ox-king he's said to be the strongest man alive and his castle is on fire mountain. He kills anybody that goes near it." Kairi sighed _I'm more than strong enough to take care of any of the fighters on the planet._ "Tough luck porker." said Kairi. "We're going, and if you try to run I'll turn you into bacon. You're a little fatty, but a bit of fat never hurt nobody."

Grumbling Oolong followed her back to the car and they kept going. Eventually they got to the foot of the mountain which was indeed on fire. Bulma sent Goku up into the castle to go get the ball which left Kairi sitting down there babysitting Bulma and Oolong. _Why'd I get stuck babysitting these two. I should've told her I could put out the fire and then I wouldn't be stuck babysitting._

She heard someone say in a very deep, suspicious voice "Who are you and what do you want? Are you treasure hunters?" Kairi raised an eyebrow at this giants clothing as he came into her view. He was dressed in purple armor with brown trim, and brown over the stomach, and brown shoulder straps, with two gold stars on either side of his chest. He had a baby blue… Kairi guessed it was a blanket tied around his waist with a white belt. He had navy blue forearm guards with gold trim, navy blue pants, purple boots, glasses, a gold helmet with horns on the sides and a blue feather. "Treasure… hunters" Bulma squeaked "No we're just passing through." Kairi noticed Oolong had peed himself. _Despicable_. _Since his strength is nowhere close to my own I guess I'll have a little fun._

She came out from behind the wall she'd been leaning on "Actually we learned there was a shiny orange ball in you're castle, and we were trying to get it." she said. "So you are treasure hunters!" roared the Ox-King. "Kairi you idiot." hissed Bulma "You're going to get us killed." "I'll kill you!" roared Ox-King. "Come and try." replied Kairi.

He rushed her and swung his ax at her in a vertical swing. She jumped to the side, and was forced to do a quarter flip to avoid a vertical slice. It went on like this for some time. _Alright I'm getting bored time to change things up_.

The next time he tried a vertical cut she gripped her sword hilt and jumped up toward the ax handle simultaneously drawing then slashing. She ended up about twenty feet in the air then she fell flipping several times to land at a crouch behind the ox king. Slowly she sheathed her sword when it was fully sheathed the ax blade fell off. She'd split the handle in half. She heard his shocked gasp and smirked. "I thought you were going to kill me." she said mockingly.

He roared and spun attempting to kick her, but she jumped straight up and spun then kicked him in the face sending him through a wall and making him slide making a slight trench in the ground. She jumped about six stories into the air and came flying down like a bullet fists extended in front of her to slam into the Ox-kings gut. He cried out. She kicked off of him back up about four stories, this time, where she started to charge up her own attack. She cupped her hands next to her head, and a ball of red energy appeared letimg out tendrils of energy as she charged the attack "Bloody-" "Sis, stop" shouted a high pitched voice. She turned and saw Goku coming in on the Nimbus. "He's already down you don't need to kill him." She sighed, but let her attack die down. "Come on lets get back to Bulma." she said.

When they got back Goku told them that the fire was to hot for him to get close. "Excuse me." said a familiar deep voice "I'd be happy to give you that ball if you would go get the Bancho Fan from The Turtle Hermit." _That old man can actually can help put out the fire? Now this I have to see._

So Goku went to get the old man with instructions from the Ox -King to find his daughter. So she sat there and waited Bulma and Oolong had been staying on the opposite side of the part of the ruined village they were in ever since she beat up Ox-King. She was perfectly fine with that in her ten year training journey most people stayed away from her after they figured out how strong she was.

Goku finally got back and when she didn't see the old man she opened her mouth to ask him where the old kook was then froze and raised an eyebrow at the girl that hopped off the nimbus.

The girl was wearing some kind of blue metal bikini with a pink helmet, and a green cape, and pink boots. _I know nothing about fashion, nor do_ _care_ _, but that girl needs to get some form of fashion sense. Then again considering how her father dresses why am I surprised._ _I guess_ _crappy fashion sense must run in the family._

"Where's the old man?" asked Kairi when she got over Chi Chi's state of dress. "He lost the fan so he's coming to put out the fire himself." he replied. _I don't think he's going to show._ "If he's not here in two hours I'll put the fire out myself." she said. "You can do that?" asked Goku with an awestruck look. Kairi just grunted in affirmation.

She went for a walk around the mountain, and when she got back the old man was standing on a wall shirtless looking at the mountain. _What could he be doing?_ She sensed a huge increase in his strength as he got more bulky. _He's easily the strongest person on the planet besides me._ _I wonder if I can get him to fight me._

Her eyes narrowed as the old man put his hands at his side and started to gather his energy in a blue ball.

"KaaaMeeeHaaaMeeeHA!" screamed the old man as he thrust his hands forward, and a blue energy wave shot out and struck the mountain then there was a massive explosion.

She looked up and clenched her teeth in fury. "THE WHOLE MOUNTAINS GONE YOU IDIOT!" Yelled Kairi and Bulma at the exact same time. "Don't worry the Dragon Ball should still be there." said the old man. "It better be." growled Bulma as she went over to find the ball.

Kairi approached the old man with a bunch of questions. "How strong are you really?" was the first question she asked. "That wasn't my maximum power." answered the old man "Why do you ask?" "Are you still at full strength?" "No, while that wasn't my maximum it still took a lot of power." "Will you fight me?" "Why?" said Roshi. "Because I really want to fight someone that can challenge my abilities, and while you're nowhere near my level you're probably the strongest one on the planet besides me, and you're old so you probably know some interesting moves that can make the fight more interesting." "Fine I'll fight. But on one condition." "What condition?" asked Kairi suspiciously already guessing where this was heading. "You um… let me um… touch you're chest." he said nervously.

Kairi's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Roshi gulped knowing he might have just sealed his doom. Kairi slapped him as hard as she could across the face, moved at behind him kicked him into the air appeared above him slammed him down toward the ground kicked him in the back then appeared in front of him and slammed a knee into his gut then she grabbed him and held him up by his throat. "If I didn't really want to fight you old man, I'd kill you. If you don't fight me I'm going to kill you. How's that for conditions?" "Perfectly fine." croaked the old man who had several broken bones after Kairi's assault. "Just give me time to recover."

 _Do I want to fight him bad enough to give him my last Senzu Bean_? _Screw it._ She pulled out a bean and gave it to him. He looked surprised to say the least. "Where did you get those beans?" he asked. "None of your business now get ready to fight."

Roshi threw off his shirt and buffed up into buff Roshi. Kairi closed her eyes and concentrated. She lowered her energy level to be slightly above the old mans. "Ready?" asked Kairi sliding into a fighting stance. Roshi nodded and did the same.

Kairi stood there for a few seconds then rushed him her punch to the face was blocked by Roshi's forearm he then tried to kick her up, but she twisted to where she was side ways and his kick barely missed her head. Then she kicked him in the face sending him flying. He did a flip and recovered only to find Kairi was behind him a look of shock registered on his face a split second before Kairi kicked him up into the air. She appeared over his head, laced her fingers together and delivered a really painful blow to the top of his head which sent him flying to the ground. He recovered and pushed himself back just in time to avoid a punch intended for his face. He jumped forward trying to land a kick, but Kairi leaned to the side dodging and attempted to punch him but her fist went straight through an afterimage, and he reappeared next to her and kneed her in the face and started to punch her in the face repeatedly. She dodged his thirteenth punch which was intended to send her flying and elbowed him in the jaw causing him to stumble backwards she landed a kick to the gut and an uppercut and then launched into a punch kick rush which landed her eight punches, six kicks, and she finished with an elbow which sent him flying backwards. She rushed again punched him in the jaw, spun into a kick which sent him flying into the air rushed forward and punched him in the gut, then she grabbed his shoulders flipped over him and pulled him down and kneed him in the back sending him skyward, she hit the ground jumped laced her fingers together and slammed him into the ground. She landed about fifty yards away from where the old man had landed. _I guess he's done in._ Then her eyes widened as she heard him chant "KaaaMeeeHaaaMeeeHA!" and shoot forth a blue energy wave. As soon as she heard him start up his attack she started up her own "Bloody Rose!" she shot out a red energy wave which easily overpowered the old man's and connected exploding knocking Roshi out cold.

She looked over at the small crowd gathered to watch their fight all of them were staring at her in awe, and more than a little fear in all their faces but Goku's. "What?" asked Kairi. "You… You just defeated master Roshi!" exclaimed Ox-King. "Obviously." replied Kairi as she walked toward Roshi to make sure he was okay. "That means you're the strongest in the world!" he said. "Did you doubt that before I beat him?" she replied.

She missed his reply as she stumbled and fell onto her knees, exhaustion resulting from no sleep, except for a nap on a farmers couch, since she left home combined with fighting Ox-King, Yamcha, and her more recent and strenuous battle with Roshi had finally caught up with her.

"You okay sis" asked Goku concernedly. "Yeah I'm fine I'll just go wait in the car until you guys are ready to leave." Ignoring the concerned questions and looks she got from everybody she made her way to the car and sat there, pondering how she was supposed to make it through this exhaustion if she couldn't sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Exhaustion

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

They stopped in a remote village to get gas and Kairi groaned as she got out of the car. She'd decided to ride in the car since she was exhausted and didn't want to waste the energy to run, and she'd figured out she got carsick. It was awful, the motion of the car had made her puke over the side of the car four times in the past five hours they'd been driving.

"Well Goku I've figured out how to beat your sister." said Oolong. "How?" asked Goku. "Well just take her on a car ride and at the end she'll be so sick she can't fight." Kairi shot him a withering glare, and he did indeed wither.

"Get some gas porker so we can get this over with." Oolong went to ask for gas grumbling all the way. Unfortunately for him Kairi caught some of what he was saying and was about to do something about it. Bulma saved him from getting his mouth washed out with soap for cussing within earshot of her brother.

"Hey Kairi want to come shopping with me. It'll be nice after spending all that time in a car." "Fine lets go." _But if one more person makes a j_ _oke_ _about my carsickness I'm going to put a hole through their face._

As they walked Bulma was casting her sidelong nervous glances like she was steeling herself for something. "What is it? You've been looking at me nervously this whole time like you expect me to blow something up." said Kairi. "Well… um… I just wanted to ask you about yourself, but I wasn't sure how to approach you." she said nervously. Kairi grunted. She'd never really told anybody about herself, but Gohan and she didn't remember that very well.

"Ask whatever you want, and I'll answer the questions as truthfully as I can." said Kairi. "What?" asked Bulma surprised. "You heard me. This is all strictly confidential. If you tell anybody what I'm about to tell you I'll hunt you down and kill you." Bulma gave a nervous nod. "How long have you been taking care of Goku?" "Two years." "I thought you were five years older than him." asked a confused Bulma.

"His… caretaker died two years ago." answered Kairi sadly remembering Gohan. "Were you particularly close to this person." asked Bulma hesitantly, catching Kairi's tone. "Yes, and no." answered Kairi. "What do you mean?" asked Bulma looking confused. "I only knew him for a short time, because I left on a training journey shortly after I met him." answered Kairi.

By this time they'd gotten to the capsule house, and Kairi stayed outside while Bulma went in to get some capsules. _Why'd I agree to this? The only person that I ever talked to about myself was Gohan._ Bulma came back out looking excited. "Hey, I just got a bunch of really expensive dinocaps for free! These people are really nice to strangers I guess." Kairi just shrugged. She still didn't understand currency.

"Where are you from?" _I really don't want to tell her about Planet Vegeta, but I guess I really don't have much of a choice now do I._ "Planet Vegeta." "Did you just say you come from another planet?" asked Bulma in awe. "Yes me and Goku come from another planet, and our race is a warrior race called saiyans. I'd rather not talk about my race." Bulma was silent for a time then the questions came spilling out, so Kairi was forced to tell Bulma everything she remembered about her race, and she talked slightly about her training journey.

"What happened to Gohan?" asked Bulma hesitantly. She'd seen the sadness Kairi displayed whenever he was mentioned, and she wanted to avoid provoking her at all costs. "He died." answered Kairi with more than a touch of sadness. "How?" asked Bulma cautiously. "I… I killed him." answered Kairi in a low whisper. _Or as good as._ "Oh..." answered Bulma quietly. Bulma had a feeling there was more to it than that but she didn't press it and was silent all the way back to the gas station.

They got there and Kairi was completely silent. Oolong caught her mood and didn't say anything to her. "Sis, are you okay." asked a very concerned Goku. "Yeah I'm fine." answered Kairi softly. Goku looked like he wanted to press her but was soon distracted by a cheeseburger Oolong got him. _So the little porker is good for something._

Then she heard Bulma ask Goku to beat somebody up which he did. Untouched of course. _That's my brother._ They called their boss who came in a weird kind of bunny car. Kairi raised an eyebrow at the thing. It was a white furred rabbit with a purple shirt, pant, and shoes under a green robe with a symbol on the front, and other symbols on top of red polka-dots. _What is it with people on this planet, and weird clothes?_

He walked up to Bulma and offered her a handshake, which she slapped away. He smiled "You touched me." Kairi's eyes widened in astonishment as Bulma turned into a carrot. _Well crap._ Then the rabbits cronies proceeded to beat Goku who couldn't fight back because the rabbit would eat Bulma. This made Kairi really mad. Fighting her brother was one thing, but beating him when he couldn't fight back was another. And that signaled the execution.

The two had taken a break and were panting, while Goku was laying there battered and bruised. Kairi powered up to her maximum and vanished reappearing in front of one and punching him as hard as she could in the gut. Her fist went straight through and came out his back causing to cough up blood onto her shoulder. The other guy recovered and tried to punch her, but she jumped over his punch and spun kicking him in the side of his face causing his neck to snap and his head to do a three-sixty. She vanished again and reappeared in front of the rabbit. She kicked him in the gut careful only to hit his robe. This caused him to drop Bulma, Kairi grabbed Bulma and flipped backwards.

"Alright rabbit you have five seconds to change her back before I kill you." she said raising her right hand and charging a yellow energy blast. The rabbit just lay there on the ground looking at her and trembling. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1"

"Alright, alright I'll change her back!" screamed the rabbit. He held out his hand, there was a puff of smoke, and Bulma lay there.

"Now I'll just be on my way." said the rabbit looking fearfully at Kairi. "You're not going anywhere." he stopped in his tracks right in front of his car. "But you said-" he began in protest until Kairi stopped him. "I said you had five seconds. You didn't change her back until after I was done counting." She smirked slightly at the fearful expression on his face. He screamed as she launched her energy blast which exploded on contact completely destroying him and his stupid bunny car. "Lets go." she said.

They got back in the car and started driving. As soon as the town was out of sight Goku opened his mouth. "I don't want to hear it Goku." said Kairi. "I gave him a chance and he didn't take advantage of it." Goku closed his mouth and they rode on in silence for several hours.

Kairi was finding it extremely hard to stay awake with her exhaustion. _Maybe I should've just cut that rabbit in half. That blast, while still fairly weak, was kind of draining._ Suddenly the car stopped and she was thrown forward where her forehead rather forcefully collided with the back seat.

"What's the big idea!. She shouted at Oolong. "You'd better have a good reason for stopping so suddenly or we're having pork chops for dinner!" Oolong gulped fearfully. "She's dragging us along making us risk our lives, so she can wish for a boyfriend, so I stopped in protest." "What's so wrong with wishing for a boyfriend?" yelled Bulma. "We get nothing out of it!" answered Oolong gesturing to Kairi and Goku. "Shut Up!" shouted Kairi interrupting all further argument. _All their jabbering was making my head hurt worse than it already does._ "I don't care what she wishes for now start driving before I-"

Kairi was cut off as a missile slammed into the side of their car and exploded sending everyone out of the car and onto the road. Kairi slammed into one of the giant mushrooms that dotted the desert landscape, while everybody else was just thrown straight onto solid ground. Kairi got up groaning, and saw some giant machine grab something and jump off.

She decided to ignore the machine and get back to the others. As she walked she noticed stuff was swimming in and out of her vision, she was panting and was seeing spots dancing across her vision. _Man, I must be really tired, or I hit that mushroom a lot harder than I thought._ She stopped about five yards from the group and leaned against a mushroom trying to catch her breath.

She saw Goku fly off after the thing on the nimbus. "Kairi are you okay?" asked Bulma cautiously. She knew that Kairi hated questions about her well being. "I'm fine." replied Kairi. She knew she wasn't, but she wasn't about to tell Bulma that.

Goku came back and reported that the "monster" as he called it was dead, but there were no dragon balls. _I guess whoever was inside the machine got out and left with the Dragon Balls._ Goku had revealed he kept a dragon ball, but Bulma was still despairing over the lack of dinocaps.

When Yamcha showed up Kairi immediately powered up an energy blast designed to send him and that strange little cat creature straight to otherworld. "Wait, I just noticed your car blew up so I came to help you out." he said hastily looking at Kairi fearfully. Bulma jumped in the car and pushed herself up against Yamcha, who looked afraid and was letting out little yells which got annoying as they rode onward.

Kairi was seething. _These idiots actually believe this guy wants to help us out? He was probably following us waiting for us to gather the dragon balls,_ _so he could take them himself!_

After some time the car stopped and everybody jumped out. Well everybody but Kairi, who fell out, because of her carsickness, and exhaustion.

After a small debate which ended with Goku pushing open the door they went into a massive castle with several large domes at the top of all the towers and I the center. The walls were a light brown, and the domes were a dark red, while the door was steel. Inside it was really dark and Kairi just followed Goku, since she was having to concentrate really hard on not falling asleep.

Suddenly a stone column came out of the wall to her right and slammed her into the wall on her left. She kicked the column shattering it. "What the heck was that." she growled angrily. Then more columns came out of the walls. She dodged until she got bored then she yelled "Get down!" everybody ducked as she crouch down slightly crossing her arms across her chest. She concentrated then threw her arms diagonally outwards. Last time it had been an energy field, this time it was a bunch of small energy blasts that destroyed all the stone columns. She had been extremely careful not to put enough energy into that attack to drain her, but to put out just enough to destroy columns.

They continued to walk down the hallway with Goku leading once again, until they came to a dead end and a stone wall slammed down behind them. A screen popped on behind them Kairi turned and raised an eyebrow at the… thing on the screen. It had a blue face, huge ears, a white frill around it's neck, and it was wearing a black and red stripped hat with a star in the middle. "I'm Emperor Pilaf, soon to be ruler of the world." it said with an arrogant smile. "And I want you to give me your dragon ball." "Okay, so I've been trapped in a room by an egotistical blue midget that's trying to intimidate me into giving him a dragon ball. Now I've seen everything." said Kairi. "How dare you!" shouted the little thing.

A hole opened in the roof and a giant metal arm came out and went towards Kairi. Kairi smirked then jumped over it, drew her sword cut the arm in two then wall kicked up the hole.

Kairi came out of the hole into some kind of control room. It had a bunch of monitors, and a small gray table. She landed, sheathed her sword, then turned to look at the little blue midget, then noticed there was a dog in purple ninja clothes with a katana, and a girl in a gray trench coat with a gun aimed at her. Kairi smirked "Give me your dragon ball's and I won't kill you." "Mai, Shu get rid of this vermin for me!" shouted the blue midget.

Kairi's eyes narrowed _vermin? That little blue midget is calling me vermin? He's really asking for it._ The dog leaped her swinging his katana. She grabbed the blade and threw him into the wall. The girl opened fire with her gun, so Kairi just caught the bullets and dropped them, smirking at the frightened look on the girls face. She looked back at the midget and saw he was trembling in fear, "What's wrong imp? You're looking a little blue in the face, oh wait you always do." she laughed as his face reddened.

She turned, scanning the room. Then she saw the dragon balls on a green display case on a table in the corner. She walked towards it and was about to grab the balls when the floor opened up under her feet. She fell through and ended up in a cell just like the other one only without a screen.

She sighed _I really hope he opens up another hole, because I really don't think I can fly out._ So she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed in annoyance.

After about ten minutes the door slid open and Bulma, Goku, Yamcha, Oolong, and the cat thing came running in followed closely by a giant rock. As soon as they got close enough the rock stopped and the wall slammed shut again. "Nice job you've made it into another cell." said Kairi sarcastically. Yamcha, Bulma, and the cat thing glared at her, while Oolong gave a fearful gulp. "Hey sis, it's nice to find that you weren't hurt." said Goku. Kairi huffed "Did you think some blue imp would be able to do anything to me?"

"Did you see any dragon balls?!" asked Bulma excitedly. "Yeah he's got the other six." replied Kairi. Everybody looked crestfallen. "YOU HAD ALL THE OTHER DRAGON BALL'S IN YOUR HANDS AND YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!" shrieked Bulma. Kairi winced due to her sensitive saiyan hearing. "I'm very sorry I didn't see the trap door hidden in the floor." retorted Kairi, but Bulma didn't hear her since she was on the floor in tears.

"They've got all seven balls." said Yamcha with a hopeless look in his eyes. Kairi shrugged nonchalantly _What's he gonna wish for, to be tall enough to ride the carnival rides?_ "Can you blast through the wall so we can get out?" asked Bulma who'd completely run out of tears. "Not without passing out. Then I'd be completely useless."

"KaaaMeeeHaaaMeeeHA" and there was a small explosion in the direction of the wall. Kairi whirled and saw Goku facing the wall his hands in the finishing position for the Kamehameha wave.

She felt a sudden burst of pride H _is first energy wave. Sure it was that dirty old man's technique, but who cares?_ _It wasn't very strong, but then neither is he._ It had left a hole big enough for the cat thing, and Oolong to get out of if they turned into bats, so that's what they did.

 _I think he's going to wish to rule the world, and depending on how the dragon goes about this, that could get in the way of our training. I guess I'll blow it up._ "Stand Back." she ordered after Goku finished attempting another Kamehameha wave.

As soon as they were behind her she turned so that if there wasn't a wall the dragon would be on her right bent her left elbow and put her right arm straight out. She raised her power level to the maximum and started to put all of her remaining energy into a flame-colored ball of energy in her palm. The room started to glow with a red light, and when she had put most of her remaining energy into her blast she yelled "Phoenix Ray!" and released her blast. A reddish orange energy beam flew out of her palm completely vaporizing the part of the castle it hit. However it never hit the dragon. The Eternal Dragon vanished right before her blast struck it. Her blast kept going until it struck a mountain in the distance and exploded completely destroying the mountain.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." said Yamcha nervously. _Well you've already failed at that idiot._ Everybody ran outside and she was about to follow when suddenly her vision darkened. _Crap not now!_ She stumbled forward a few steps and was almost outside when her vision went completely black and she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8: Guardian of the Earth

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

 _Kairi was watching a man of medium height, with golden hair, an M on his forehead, a torn blue spandex jumpsuit, white gloves, and white boots with yellow tips stand in front of a fat pink monster yelling something at it. The man than raised up into the air and raised his energy to the point where his body couldn't hold it anymore._ _Then the man exploded in a blinding flash of yellow light._

Kairi sat up suddenly in a cold sweat. She felt a tear running down her cheek, but she didn't know why. She felt a massive sadness toward the man in blue, but she didn't know why. She was confident she'd never seen anybody like him. _Why am I feeling this sad towards somebody I don't know?_ She realized she also felt a great amount of respect towards the man who sacrificed himself to kill whatever that fat blob was.

She looked around trying to get her bearings a little bit. She was in a gray room with a yellow tile floor. She had a big rectangular window on her left, and there was a desk, and chair on the opposite side of the room from her bed. Her bed was on the wall right under the window and there was a machine next to her, which she was hooked to with a bunch of needles.

Kairi stood up and started to pull needles out of her skin. Once she was done she saw her gi on the desk, which she immediately changed into. She walked out of the dark yellow door as she was tying her bandanna.

She looked down the hallway which seemed to run in a spiral for some strange reason. Kairi had no clue where she was so she turned to her right, and started to walk down the hall.

As she walked down the infuriatingly long hallway looking for some people she saw Bulma talking to Yamcha in a side room. Kairi hesitated a minute before going in. _I don't really want to talk to either of them, but I assume they know what's going on here._

She opened the door and Bulma gasped. "Kairi you're not supposed to be in here you're supposed to be in bed! You're supposed to be resting." "I'm perfectly well rested." answered Kairi. "Now where's Goku?" "He's training with Master Roshi." answered Yamcha. Kairi grunted not sure exactly how she felt about this. _Well I guess that filthy old man is the strongest on the planet besides me. But If he passes on any of his bad habits to my brother I'm going to kill him._

"How long was I out?" "Two days?" answered Bulma. Kairi's jaw dropped in surprise. _How could I sleep that long? I only had time for one dream! I don't think I was that exhausted! I need to hurry up and get back to training._

"Where's the exit to this place?" asked Kairi when she got over the shock. "Why?" asked Bulma. "You're not planning on leaving now are you?" "Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing. I can't very well train in your home." answered Kairi. "And If you won't tell me where the exit is I'll make one." she said as a stubborn expression crossed Bulma's face. "Fine! I'll show you the exit. But first we have a question." Kairi's eyes narrowed as Oolong, and the cat thing came out of an adjoining room. "Well what is it I? I don't have all day." asked Kairi irritably.

"You failed to mention Goku turned into a giant ape monster at the full moon." said Yamcha. "Yeah, he turned into a giant ape, and destroyed the castle we were in." added Oolong. Kairi felt all the color drain from her face. She had not used her great ape form and had refused to let Goku since Gohan died. "He killed Gohan didn't he?" asked Bulma. "That's none of your business!" snapped Kairi turning to the door. "You said you'd answer my questions as truthfully as you can." said Bulma. "That was temporary!" Kairi snapped. "If you don't tell me I'll just go ask Goku." said Bulma. Kairi's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't." "You bet I would." Kairi growled.

"Fine. But if any of you mention this to Goku I'll hunt you down and kill you." she received nods all around. "Yes, Goku turned into a great ape and killed Gohan." she told them about the day Gohan had died. She felt tears building up as she talked, but she held them back, and never allowed them to fall.

After she finished she looked around. Oolong, the cat, and Yamcha looked shocked, while Bulma looked at her sympathetically. _I don't need her sympathy._ She got up, and went to the window on the side of the room and opened it. "Kairi." she turned and saw Bulma behind her. The blue-haired girl reached up and put her hand on Kairi's shoulder. "If you need anything just tell me." Kairi grunted and took off.

Once she was outside of the city limits she stopped to think. _Where should I go. I need to get these dreams explained, but I don't know where to go. I guess I'll go to Korin. Maybe he'll be able to explain these dreams to me._ With that thought in her head she took off toward Korin's Tower.

She was able to get up to the top just by flying. Technically she was supposed to actually climb up, but she was in no mood for Korin's games. The top of the tower where Korin lived was a gray ball that was open in the middle with a railing to prevent people from falling off.

She flew straight over the railing and into the ball. It was bare except for the pedestal that held his so called "Sacred Water" "Korin come out I want to ask you something." "Long time no see, Kairi." came a scratchy voice from behind her.

"What can I do for you?" Kairi turned around to see Korin at the top of some stairs. Korin was not human. In fact he was a very short, fat, white cat with a walking staff. "I've been having these strange dreams, and I was wondering if you could tell me about them." Korin looked at her for a second. "What kind of dreams?" he asked cautiously. "I'm guessing these aren't your regular nightmares that you're constantly plagued with." _How does he know about my nightmares? Guess it doesn't really matter._ "No, these feel more like premonitions than dreams." Korin looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Well I know nothing about this so I can't help you, but the guardian of Earth, Kami, should be able to help."

"Whose Kami? I've never heard of him before." "As I said Kami is the Guardian of Earth. His job is to watch over the planet, but he also knows a great many things." Kairi was silent for a moment thinking. _Well, I guess I don't have much choice other than to trust this Kami._ "Where is Kami at?" "You're sword can take you there." Kairi was surprised at this. _Gohan never mentioned that. Maybe he just didn't know._ "How do I do it?" asked Kairi. Korin looked thoughtful for a second. "Well you can sense the swords energy, right?" Kairi nodded. She'd always thought it strange that a sword could have energy, but she'd never questioned it.

"Well, if you draw out all that energy then the sword will take you to Kami's place." Kairi nodded, and immediately started to concentrate on drawing out the swords power. "Hold on." "What now?" asked Kairi in annoyance. "If you do this you will experience your greatest fears, but something different might happen, because of your dreams." Kairi nodded "Alright I'm still going." "Okay, good luck Kairi."

Kairi took a deep breath then concentrated on taking the swords energy. It came out surprisingly easy. Then she was surrounded in a golden light, and everything went black.

Kairi was standing on a plateau looking out onto a desert as she felt a massive energy there. She saw a battered boy in purple clothes standing in front of a fat green monster. She looked around her and saw the green man that had been there in most of her dreams, a man in green pants, with a white t-shirt, a boy in blue, and white saiyan armor, the short man, and another taller man in a gi just like the short guy's, and a woman that looked a lot like her except the girl was taller and had hair that looked just like Kairi's mother's.

Then there was the biggest surprise she'd had all day. The man from that dream with the fat pink blob. He had different clothes, there was no M on his fore head, and his hair was black instead of gold, but she was sure it was him. His clothes were almost the exact same thing as last time except his spandex covered his arms, they weren't torn, and he had saiyan armor without leg or shoulder pads. If she'd been relying on his clothes there was no way she would've recognized him, but she wasn't looking at his clothes. She could see his face. Normally she couldn't see people's faces, but this man and Goku were the only two people who's faces she'd seen.

Goku was standing in front of them with the golden hair, and teal eyes she'd seen in her previous dream of him. He was saying something she couldn't hear but she saw him raise his left hand, place two fingers from his right hand on his forehead and. She dove for him, but he vanished. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that the monster was going to explode, and that Goku was going to teleport it away to prevent their death. She just missed him. He vanished just before she touched him. She got up and was about to and was about to take off after him, but as soon as she was able to get off the ground she felt someone grabbing her, preventing her from going to save Goku.

She struggled but she couldn't break free. Then she saw Goku vanish, and she stopped struggling. She saw that the one that had held her down was none other than the man from her other dream. She looked up into his eyes, and saw an unspoken question about whether she was okay or not. She fainted, and the last thing she saw was hair like a black flame.

Kairi opened her eyes and pushed her self off the ground. She looked around and saw she was on a circle of some kind. The floor was white marble, and somehow there were palm trees growing out of patches of dirt. In the center of the circle there was a building with white marble walls, and a golden dome, that had a golden spire coming out of the top. She started walking toward a walk way that led inside when she saw something coming out. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a black genie come walking out of the doorway.

"Hello, who are you." he said. Well, Kairi guessed it was male. "I'm Kairi, and I came to see Kami." "Well to see Kami you need to prove you can beat me in a martial arts match." "Can you not sense energy!" demanded Kairi. "I'm virtually guaranteed to win, so why don't you just let me see Kami."

"Nonetheless I can't allow to see Kami until you've proven yourself in combat." "Fine!" snapped Kairi angrily. _Do all the weaklings in the world have to come and challenge me to a fight they can't win._ "Alright, but I'm actually going to try, since I've got better things to do than play around with you." The genie nodded, and gulped.

Kairi powered up. and allowed her blue aura to flare up around her. "You're looking pale genie. What's wrong don't want to fight anymore?" Kairi said with a smirk. Then she vanished reappeared behind the genie, and kicked him straight up. Then she appeared above him, and elbowed him down. She aimed at him with her right hand, then charged up a flame colored energy blast. "Stop!" Kairi looked over and saw a really old green man in a white robe, with a blue cloak, and a staff come running out of the entrance to the building.

Kairi allowed her attack to dissipate as she lowered herself to the ground. "Are you Kami, or are you just another weakling I'll have to pound to a pulp?" asked Kairi. "I'm Kami. Now why did you come here?" he answered as he gave the genie a Senzu Bean.

Kairi waited until he was done tending to the genie to answer. "I'm Kairi, and I came to ask you a question." Kami looked at her incredulously. "I know Korin would never have sent you here without telling you the dangers of the Dragon Sword. So this must be incredibly important if you would risk your sanity just to ask a question." Kairi just sighed _Well if I didn't come up here I'd have lost my sanity anyway._

"Well, I've been having these dreams. Well, nightmares really, but they're different from regular nightmares." Kami looked concerned. "How so?" "They feel like premonitions. I know they're not regular nightmares, because all my dreams have been nightmare pretty much my whole life. These are different though."

Kami looked at her thoughtfully for a second or two "Are these dreams about a certain person or group of people?" Kairi nodded "The most recent one was about a short guy, a tall guy in green pants and a white shirt, a green guy in purple that looks like you just younger, a tall guy in orange, a girl with hair like my mothers, and a boy in saiyan armor." Kami looked at her strangely "Are there others?" _How does he know about the my brother and the other guy?_

Kairi hesitated before answering "Yes there's my brother, but he's taller, and for some reason he has golden hair in a different style and teal eyes. Then there's a man with hair like a black flame." "Why didn't you mention them before?" "Because they're different then the others."

Kami gave her a confused look so she decided to explain "I can see they're faces. The others faces are just black." Kami nodded thoughtfully. "Well I must go think on this. You may stay here I'll have Mr. Popo bring you a blanket, and I should have your answer tomorrow." "I don't need a blanket." Kami opened his mouth to protest "I've been out for two days, and I need to catch up on training." Kami nodded "Very well then." he turned and went back to the building, but just before he got in he turned and said "Don't be afraid to dream." Kairi huffed angrily, and went to train.


	9. Chapter 9: Controlling Dreams

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

It was dawn, and Kairi was sorely tempted to wake up the green bean herself. Mr. Popo had said Kami would be down in fifteen minutes, but it had been more like thirty. _If he's not here in five minute I'm going to start putting holes in the lookout._

Right at the five minute mark Kami came out with Mr. Popo on his heels. "So, whats wrong with me?" asked Kairi as Kami stopped in front of her. Kami hesitated for a second before speaking. "I' not sure if I want to help you."

Kairi's eyes narrowed "Why?" Kami looked at her determinedly. "You're a saiyan. I may not know a lot about you but from what I do know your race are nothing but monsters." Kairi sighed _I thought nobody on this backwater rock knew about my race. Much less be able to figure out I'm a saiyan._ "Well if you know I'm a saiyan then you must guess me and my brother are here to destroy Earth." Kami nodded. "Well I think you've know about me for years now, and if your this scared why haven't you done anything?"

Kami looked troubled. "It is true I've known about you and Goku since you first arrived on Earth. I haven't done anything, because neither of you two have done anything." "What makes you think we're going to do anything now?" "I've no doubts that Goku will pose no issue. He's a very good child. Especially considering his heritage." Kairi nodded already knowing this.

"But you on the other hand haven't shown any interest in helping anyone other than yourself and your brother." Kairi nodded "Well you're right about one thing." she said. "I don't have any interest in helping anyone, but my brother." Kami looked surprised at this.

"I don't care what happens to this planet or it's inhabitants. The only thing I care about is my brother. He comes before anything else." Kami nodded very surprised that Kairi cared about anybody but herself. "My own life is completely worthless compared to Goku's. The only reason I'm living is to help him, and I can't help him if my dreams have driven me insane." said Kairi.

If Kami was surprised before now he was speechless. He looked thoughtful for a few moments then his face cleared. "Okay I'll help you." he said heavily. Kairi let out a sigh of relief. _I wasn't sure if the old geezer was going to help me or not._

"Well, I believe you have physic powers." said Kami. Kairi raised an unbelieving eyebrow. "Are you sure or did you just have to much to drink?" Kami glared at her for a few seconds. "I'm not completely sure, but I'm going to have you sleep, and I'm going to go with you on the dream." Kairi nodded hesitantly "Alright, are you going to knock me out or will you just let me go to sleep naturally." "I'll use some of my magic to knock you out." Kairi nodded "Well, let's get this over with." Kami raised his hand and shot a purple cloud at her. As soon as she breathed it in everything went black.

 _Kairi was standing in the World Tournament Arena facing Goku. Kairi knew her aura was dark and felt evil but she didn't know why. The flame_ _haired man was standing on Goku's left while another man was standing on his right. This man had black spandex with shoes and gloves exactly like the flame haired man's, and his energy felt like the boys from her previous dreams. Kairi didn't know what was going on she was seeing it through her own eyes but she had no clue what was going on. She raised her left hand aimed it towards the crowd and gathered some energy. Goku's face turned into a look of horror. Suddenly she changed the spot she was aiming for and fired. The energy wave went straight through the chest of the man in black spandex. She was aware of herself smiling sadistically at the obvious pain on Goku's face. She raised her right hand and aimed towards something else on the right side as she said something to Goku._ _His hair stood straight up, and turned gold, while his eyes turned teal. Then he screamed something to the sky and they were suddenly in a different position. Suddenly she raised her hand and prepared to shoot a blast at a purple skinned man. Then Goku's fist slammed into her face and she was sent flying backwards. She smiled as Goku started to scream at her. She couldn't hear what she said in return but she saw sorrow on Goku's face. Then they both powered up to their maximum and charged each other._

Kairi sat up on the floor of Kami's lookout shaking. _Why would I want to cause Goku any pain? Much less the amount of pain I caused in the dream._ She looked at Kami who was looking at her in shock. "Well? Whats the verdict." Kami looked at her for a few seconds hesitated then spoke "I believe you are physic, but only in your sleep." Kairi looked at him confused. "Your physic powers aren't strong enough to show when your awake but when your asleep, or unconscious, you are vulnerable to these powers. You also will only see faces that you will have a very strong emotional attachment to."

Kairi thought about this for a minute. _So, I can't go to sleep or get knocked out or I'll be stuck with those dreams._ "Is there anyway I can block those dreams out?" "Yes, I will teach you." "Thanks." said Kairi.

Over the next five months Kairi trained to block out those dreams in sleep. After five months had passed she had mastered the technique. "Kami?" she asked after she was done. "Yes, child." he answered. Kairi gritted her teeth. She hated being called child, and she was convinced Kami just said it to get on her nerves. "Can I continue training up here?" Kami hesitated wondering if he should allow it. "Okay just don't wreck the place." Kairi nodded.

 _Now I want to try that move dad showed me that one time._ She'd trained for a short time on Planet Vegeta, and though her father hadn't been able to train with her very much he had shown her some moves. This one she remembered in particular. It had also been the last one he'd shown her. _Lets see what did he call it…_ She gathered her energy around her body and concentrated "Heat Phalanx" and she was surrounded with an aura of fire.

Kami, and Popo looked at her speechless. "Kami punch me." she demanded. "As hard as you can." Kami punched, and his fist connected with her aura but didn't make it through. He leaped backwards and held his hand looking at her in shock. She allowed the aura to fade, and walked towards Kami. "Let me see your hand." he gave her his hand, and she smirked satisfied with her work. His hand was severely burned.

 _I did it dad. I used your technique._ "I'll be on the edge training. Don't bother me." she walked towards the edge of the lookout immensely satisfied.

After almost another month Kami approached her while she was meditating. "What do you want Kami." she said. Rather irritable that her meditation had been interrupted. "Your brother is participating in a martial arts tournament on Earth and I was wondering if you'd like to join." _Well I would get to see Goku again._ "How will I get back up here after I'm done?" she asked interested. "The Dragon Sword." She grunted. _There's no way I'm going to use that thing to get back up here._

"Okay I'll enter." Kami nodded as if he expected no less. "Grab my hand and I'll send you straight to the tournament grounds." Kairi smirked "Trying to get rid of me as quickly as possible huh?" "Well... Uh… no it's nothing like that!" said Kami with a nervous laugh.

Kairi tossed back her head and laughed at Kami's discomfort. "All right send me there." she said still laughing at the old man. She grabbed his hand and vanished in a flash of blue light.

She was standing in front of two red gates with gold trim. She smiled at the familiar scenery of the arena for the world martial arts tournament. She walked over to the reception desk and signed up. "Hey, has a kid named Goku signed up?" she asked "Yes, he has." She widened her energy senses, and found Goku's almost instantly. She walked over to him and saw him in the middle of a reunion with his friends. Her mouth twisted in distaste when she saw Oolong, and that stupid cat thing.

"Do you know if sis is coming." Goku asked Roshi excitedly, who had just gotten beaten by Bulma with a hammer. "No, she's not coming Goku." said Kairi from behind him.

Goku turned around, and his eyes lit up when he saw her. "Hey sis! it's been a while, and I've gotten a lot stronger." Kairi smirked "Yeah, well I've gotten stronger by a decent amount myself. Do you think you can give me a decent fight." she replied. "Now let's not get antsy." said Roshi nervously. "You'll both get plenty of fighting done." Kairi scoffed at this. "I've had nothing to fight but a bunch of weaklings that have no real chance at wining. The only people here with a high enough fighting power to be considered real fighters are you, Goku, and Baldy over there." she said pointing to a bald kid with six dots on his fore head. "Hey, don't call me baldy!" he shouted. She smirked, and turned to Bulma"Hey." "Oh, hey where have you been? I've been trying to find you but you vanished off the face of the Earth." Kairi shrugged "I was training with some old coot named Kami." "Di-did you just say Kami.!" cried Roshi. Kairi looked him "Yeah he wasn't very strong either, but he was a big help with mental training." Roshi was speechless. "K – Kami not very strong..." he said quietly. Kairi smirked. "Aren't you going to say anything to the rest of us." said Oolong. Kairi raised an eyebrow "Don't push it Porker." "Just thought I'd ask." he grumbled under his breath.

They went to a hotel where Roshi had already had already booked them rooms. Kairi slept on the roof. She had no intention of sharing a room with Bulma, and she didn't know what to make of launch. _I wonder just how much stronger Goku's gotten. Baldies pretty strong to. He might be the closest to Goku's strength. Then there's the old man. He's certainly been training as well._ She fell asleep with thoughts of their hidden strength being somewhere close to her maximum.


	10. Chapter 10: World Tournament

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi was standing on the preliminary stage for block one extremely bored, and waiting for her final opponent. She' d been first half of block one, Goku, and Baldy had been on opposite halves of block three, and Yamcha had been in block two. She'd been somewhat vexed at how many fighters there were there. And how much weaker they all were than her. As she was waiting for her opponent she started to slightly regret her decision to come here.

She heard the ground shaking then an awful stench assaulted her nose, and she tried not to gag. She looked up and grimaced when she saw her opponent was the source of the stench. All he was wearing black tights, and black boots. He was dark skinned, fat, and had bushy hair, and a bushy beard. His fingernails were black, and most of his teeth were missing. _I'm just going to end this quick._ She drew her fist back ready to punch. "Fight!" She immediately punched the air. The force sending out a Shockwave, which struck the disgusting person sending him flying out of bounds. "Fighter Number One advances to the tournament!" shouted the ref.

Kairi walked over to where her brother was standing. She hadn't been able to see his fights but she knew he'd won, so she was somewhat happy. "Hey sis, I made it to the tournament!" he said excited. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Yamcha looking at her agitated face. "I came here to see my brother, and to have a good fight not to waste my time playing with a bunch of weaklings." replied Kairi irritably. "But besides that I'm perfectly fine."

She walked over to where the contestants in the real tournament gathered, and leaned against the wall waiting to draw lots to determine the fight order. The announcer was a blonde guy with a lot of gel in his hair that was taller than her, then again most people were. He was dressed in a black suit with some black shades.

After he got everyone up front he told them they'd draw lots to determine the order they were to fight. "Hey buddy." said Roshi. He had hair but his energy was Roshi's. _Why would he disguise himself?_ Kairi just shrugged deciding it was none of her business. "Why don't you be a pal, and put me in the ring with her." He said guesurting to a girl with purple hair. Kairi's eyes narrowed in anger. _Can't that old man keep his mind focused for once!_ The old man had to draw just like everybody else.

He got number six, fight three. Kairi drew next, and got number one, fight one. Goku got number eight fight four. Yamcha got number three fight two. Kairi ended up fighting a purple haired girl named Ran Fan. Yamcha was fighting Nam. Roshi was fighting Giran. While Goku got Krillin.

Kairi walked up to the announcer. "I want something to eat." "Me to." chimed in Goku. The announcer looked at them strangely. "Are you sure you want to eat right before a big fight you could get cramps." Kairi glared at him "Okay follow me we'll whip something up." he said nervously.

Kairi and Goku followed him down the hall. As they walked the announcer looked back at Kairi nervously. "Here we are." he said before leaving rather hastily. They were in a rectangular shaped room, with a table in the center, that was adjourned to the kitchen. Goku, and Kairi quickly made themselves at home, eating as only saiyans can. They were forcefully booted out once Kairi was called to the stage. Kairi was grumbling. I only ate _twenty-three full course meals._

Kairi got out onto the stage just when the announcer was about to call the match. "Where were you?" he asked. "Eating lunch. Now hurry up and start the match." snapped Kairi. "Right!" said the man then the gong rang for them to start.

Kairi could sense that the girl was stronger than most of the fighters in the preliminaries, but was still nowhere remotely close to Kairi's level. Kairi sighed _and I was hoping for a good fight. Oh well._ Kairi tossed her head telling the girl to attack her. The girl rushed trying to kick Kairi in the stomach. Kairi dodged left and ducked under a punch to the jaw. The girl then tried a roundhouse kick, which Kairi jumped over. The girl then launched into a barrage of punches, and kicks trying to catch Kairi off guard with her speed. The girl soon exhausted herself, and bent over panting. "Are you done yet? I'm pretty bored." said Kairi. The girl leaped at her tried to kick her in the head. Kairi leaned to the side and delivered an uppercut to the jaw, knocking her out instantly.

 _Absurdly easy_ The man finished the countdown. "The winner is Kairi! She will advance to the semi-finals!" Kairi walked off the stage with a smirk. _If these fools are impressed with that just wait until I actually get a fight good enough to get warmed up._

Next Yamcha , and a guy in a turban, and a yellow, and purple robe started to fight. Yamcha rushed in with a punch, Nam jumped over it and landed a kick to Yamcha's face. Yamcha recovered and blocked Nam's punch to the jaw and hit him in the stomach several times, then elbowed him sending him backwards to the edge of the ring. "Wolf Fang Fist" Yamcha shouted as he charged. He landed a kick to Nam's ribs, then landed several punches all over Nam's body. Yamcha landed a double palm strike that launched Nam out of the ring. "After a short, but good battle Yamcha wins! Yamcha will advance to the semi-finals!"

After that it was Jackie Chun vs Giran. This fight was over before it began. Giran attempted a punch, but Roshi dodged it elbowed Giran in the gut, backhanded him upwards, kicked him knocking him out cold.

 _Finally something interesting._ Thought Kairi as Goku and Krillin started to fight. Krillin rushed Goku and tried a kick. Goku blocked it and tried a punch, Krillin dodged it and landed an uppercut to Goku's chin. Goku flipped backward and landed on his feet just in time to block a punch from Krillin. Goku grabbed Krillin's arm, and threw him to the other side of the ring. They then stood there looking at each other. _Wow, they're better than I thought. If I lower my power level either of those two could make an interesting challenge._

Goku and Krillin rushed each other again. This time engaging in a furious all out melee. Kairi heard gasps of astonishment from the crowd who couldn't see it. Kairi of course could see everything. She smirked as she saw Goku doing far better than Krillin. Suddenly Krillin landed a hard kick to Goku's ribs sending Goku flying backwards. Goku landed on his feet and pushed back cocking back his fist and trying to punch Krillin in the face. Krillin blocked it by crossing his arms in front of his face, but he couldn't block the knee Goku put into his gut. Goku then proceeded to land several punches on Krillin's stomach. Krillin caught one of them and elbowed Goku in the jaw. Goku flew back and landed near the edge of the ring panting.

Goku and Krillin launched themselves at each other again. And launched into some more fierce melee combat. Krillin kicked Goku in the face six times. Then Goku blocked and landed four punches, and an elbow. Krillin was stunned from the elbow so Goku rushed him dodged Krillin's uppercut and rammed his head into Krillin's ribs with a loud crack, sending Krillin out of bounds. Goku stood there staring down at Krillin panting for breath.

Kairi turned to Roshi and saw him wide eyed and gaping. She smirked and walked over to him. "Hello young lady, what can I do for you." he said. She sighed "Don't play games with me Roshi I know who you are." His eyes widened in surprise before they returned to normal. "I am… Jackie Chun."

Her eyes narrowed in irritation. "You say you're not Roshi, but your energy is the same, and your staring at my chest the way he does." He looked surprised again. "I don't look at your chest!" He snapped defensively. She smirked "See? Like I said you're Roshi."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine I'm master Roshi, but don't tell Goku or Krillin!" "Alright." she said. "I'm just wondering what you think of the fight." "Those boys are absolutely amazing." he said. "The pace at which they grow is astonishing. They are both over twice as strong as when they came to me. Goku's growth is especially fast, and hard to keep up with." Kairi smirked _that's my brother._

"How'd I do sis?" Kairi turned and smiled at her brother. "You did really good. If you keep this up someday you may surpass even me." Goku's grin grew even wider at this. "Now It's my turn." she said as she walked towards the ring.

Kairi, and Yamcha entered the ring, walked to the middle and turned to face one another. "Well folks. This will be the first bout of the semifinals!" shouted the announcer. The crowd jumped up and screamed. "This fight should be full of excitement! We dug through some records and found that Kairi was the champion of the last two tournaments. For those of you that like to gamble she's a perfect person to place your money on! Yamcha won a previous bout against Nam, while he's new I wish him best of luck against the warrior he's facing!"

The gong rang signaling the start of the fight. "I guess I get to humiliate you in front of a crowd now." said Kairi as she slid into a stance. "I'm a lot stronger than last time." Yamcha rushed her with a punch, which she jumped over. He tried an uppercut, Kairi just leaned to the side dodging it completely. Yamcha did a right roundhouse kick. Kairi did a back flip over the kick. "Have you gotten any stronger than last time?" Kairi taunted. Yamcha launched a series of punches at her face. She dodged all of them with simple movements of her head. Yamcha dropped back exhausted.

"You should just give up and save me the trouble of knocking you out." Yamcha growled, and rushed her launching a series of punches and kicks at her head, which she dodged. "You haven't gotten any stronger since last time. I'm disappointed." she taunted with a smirk. "Wolf Fang Fi-" Kairi was standing in front of him her left fist buried in his gut. Yamcha choked a couple of times then blacked out. "The Winner is Kairi! She will continue into the finals!"

Kairi smirked and walked over to Goku. "That was awesome sis! How did you dodge all those punches I couldn't have dodged those!?" Kairi smiled at Goku "I'm just a lot stronger than him." she answered. "You'd better go your match is about to start." Goku nodded and bounded off to the arena. Yamcha was carried away on a stretcher. _Crap, maybe I shouldn't have hit him so hard. Now Bulma's going to burst my eardrums._

The fight between Roshi, and Goku started, with them both in their fighting stances. Staring at each other. They then rushed with Goku's punch being blocked by a forearm. Goku then blocked Roshi's kick, grabbed the old man's leg, and attempted a throw. Roshi was able to control his body and land in the ring. The two stood there looking at each other.

Then Roshi moved leaving an afterimage he appeared behind Goku, and Goku punched him. This was actually another afterimage. Roshi appeared behind him and punched him into the entry gate which collapsed on top of him. Goku got up and did the same trick, but left three afterimages instead of two. Roshi glared at him, and started acting very strange, running around, hiccuping, and saying random gibberish. Kairi's eyes narrowed. _What's wrong with him? I can't sense anything wrong with his energy. Could it be an act?_

Goku was unable to break through his defense. Goku looked like he was fresh out of options. _Come on Goku, what can he do?_ "Goku the Kamehameha wave!" shouted Kairi. Goku looked at her and nodded. Roshi tried to tell him not to use the wave but Goku didn't listen so Roshi powered up his own wave. "KaaaMeeeHaaaMeeeHA! twin blue waves flew towards each other. _They seem to be equal but Goku doesn't realize Roshi's holding back._ Roshi suddenly buffed up, and put just enough energy to push through Goku's wave. Roshi's beam hit Goku, and exploded knocking him from the ring.

Kairi walked over to Goku as he came back to the contestant building. "Hey, you did good." he looked at her and his face brightened "Do you honestly think any of the other contestants besides me could do any better than you?"

"But I still lost." said Goku. Kairi sighed "That's not the point Goku." Goku looked at her "Then what is the point." "Did you enjoy the fight?" Goku nodded, so Kairi continued. "Well as long as you enjoy the fight, and learn something from it, it doesn't matter who wins or loses." "Really?" asked Goku. "Really, now I've got a match to get to." She walked out onto the stage and turned to face her opponent.

"These two amazing fighters have-" "Hurry up and start!" snapped Kairi. "Y-yes ma'am." stammered the announcer. The gong sounded to initiate their fight.

Roshi buffed up, while Kairi lowered her strength to match his. Then they both slipped into their stances. "A little antsy are we?" "You're the only opponent that can give me a challenge, so of course I want to start." She sprang at Roshi. Her punch was blocked by his forearm. He kicked out and she leaned to the side allowing the kick to go past her. She went for an elbow but ended up hitting an afterimage. She closed her eyes, and found his energy behind her. She fell forward and did a kick behind her. She felt it connect with Roshi's stomach so she placed her hand on the ground, and spun landing a punch on Roshi's face that sent him flying. He recovered and landed a flip. The two stood there looking at each other for a second then charged.

Kairi dodged under Roshi's punch, and kicked him straight up. She appeared above him, and sledgehammered him towards the arena. He recovered landed and moved just in time to avoid a knee. Roshi kick back towards her and landed a punch on her jaw, a knee to her gut, five more punches, and an elbow to the jaw that sent her flying. Kairi turned into a flip kicked off the ground and dashed towards Roshi attempting to punch him in the face their fists collided, and they both flew backwards.

She smirked "Nice for an old man." Roshi smiled in return "Not to bad yourself you young whippersnapper." they dashed at each other once more and engaged in a fierce melee, in which Kairi quickly gained the upper-hand she started to punch and kick him towards the edge. After a couple seconds Roshi blocked a hit and retaliated attempting to punch her. She vanished reappeared behind him, and jumped, kicked him in the back, landed and, cupped her palms placing them beside her head and charged up her signature attack.

"Let's finish this old man." Roshi nodded and placed his hands at his side. "Kamehameha!" he released a blue energy wave at her. "Bloody Rose" she threw her hands out shooting a red wave at him. Their attacks collided and started to fight for dominance. They were completely even. _Alright I'm satisfied._ She put more power into her attack, and easily overpowered Roshi's pushing him back. She felt he attack connect and explode throwing Roshi out of the ring. She strode up to the old man ignoring the announcer exclaiming over her third victory her third time at the tournament. Roshi's eyes flickered open. "You did good for an old man. With more training you may even be a decent opponent for my full power." She walked over to the announcer and claimed her prize money. She just walked off ignoring all their questions. "Wow sis that was so cool, can you teach me to do that someday?!" Kairi smiled "Someday Goku… someday."


	11. Chapter 11: Before a Nightmare

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi was at the World Tournament Arena waiting for Goku. _Where is he there's thirty minutes left to sign-in. If he's going to enter he'd better hurry up._ She heard footsteps approaching her, turned to them and sighed. _Oh, great the last people I wanted to see._ There stood Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, the cat thing, Yamcha, and Krillin. "Hey Kairi." said Roshi. "Long time no see."

Kairi grunted and went back to looking down the road. "No, hey, how you been, nice to see you?" said Oolong. "Nope nothing." "Who likes pork chops?" asked Kairi irritably. Oolong gulped. "You could at least greet us." chimed in Yamcha. "We're your friends." Kairi didn't reply, and decided to ignore him.

After a long awkward silence Goku got there, and was signed up. Kairi once again fell asleep on the roof this time though she was not pondering the strength of her potential opponents. She was pondering how to get Goku string enough to kill Frieza.

Kairi was waiting in the preliminary ring for her opponent… again. _Didn't this happen last time._ A blue-furred wolf climbed up onto the stage in front of her saliva dripping from his jaws. _Dang, I think he's hungrier than me._ He took a stance. "Fight!" he rushed her and she backhanded him out of bounds. _Thank God I didn't get drooled on._

She went over to Goku who'd won his fight. Along with all his friends. "I'm surprised you weaklings made it past the preliminaries." came a cocky voice from behind them. Kairi turned, and arched an eyebrow.

This man was tall wearing a green robe with long yellow sleeves, and the "Crane" kanji on the front. He had yellow cuffs on the ankles of his green pants. He had black shoes, and was wearing a ridiculous looking black beanie. His most surprising feature was a third eye in the middle of his forehead. _Seriously are all the strong people on this planet strange?_

She saw Yamcha opening his mouth to reply and stepped in "Come on lets get lunch." she said "We've got better things to do then waste time with another weakling that's not that much stronger than the rest of you."

She turned, and started to walk out when he scoffed "Oh, so you really think you're stronger than me." _Is he really challenging my power?_ Thought Kairi as she turned and smirked at him "Is having a third eye taking a lot of your brain power or our you just deaf?" his face started to turn scarlet. "I guess I'll put this in terms you'll understand three-eyes." his face had reached a deep shade of red by now. "I could take on one-hundred of you without breaking a sweat."

"Well if you think so try me!" he shouted. Kairi laughed in his face "No I'd rather humiliate you in public like I did with pretty boy over there." she said gesturing to Yamcha. Three-eyes smirked and turned around "Just like a woman. To challenge my power than not be able to handle it." Kairi heard this, and growled. She spun rose her right hand aimed at his back, and charged a flame colored energy beam. "Phoenix Ra-" "Kairi, He's not worth it!" shouted Jackie Chun who'd been watching nearby. "Fine." she spat as she turned and walked away. _I'm going to beat him so bad he'll never want to fight again. Much less enter a tournament._

She stalked over to where Bulma, and Launch were sitting with lunch. "Bad day?" asked Bulma when Kairi sat down. Kairi grunted. Launch nodded to her and received a nod in return. After an episode with three rocket launchers, several machine guns, and Launch getting thrown into the ocean, the two had developed a mutual respect. Well with blonde Launch. Kairi hated passive blue Launch with a passion. Her and Goku ate almost all the lunch. Which was everything but three boxes of what Kairi considered mystery meat since it was gone before she knew what she'd eaten.

They drew lots to decide the match-ups for the tournament. Kairi was against a pasty-faced midget named Chiaoutzu, Yamcha was against Krillin. Jackie Chun would be fighting Goku. And some idiot named Pamput would be fighting three-eyes, whose real name was Tien.

Kairi walked into the ring for her first match against Chiaoutzu. "You're friends with three-eyes aren't you?" asked Kairi. "That's Tien." replied an irritated Chiaoutzu. "Why?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow The little guy was dressed in the same clothes as Tien, but he was pasty white with red dots on his cheeks. She smirked at his question. "I just wanted to know how bad I was going to beat you before I knock you out." she replied with a cocky smirk. Chiaoutzu just looked at her blankly. "Fight!" shouted the ref after he'd finished the annoying announcements he always made.

Kairi didn't even bother to take up a stance. Chiaoutzu started to levitate which made Kairi slightly impressed. _Maybe I shouldn't be to hard on him. He can do a technique that I haven't seen anybody else on the planet do._ He rushed her and kicked her in the jaw. His eyes widened in surprise when Kairi just smirked "Was that supposed to hurt?" Chiaoutzu hit her several more times without even making her flinch. Kairi sighed "Look, if you'll just give up and save me the effort of beating you I won't touch you at all."

Instead of answering Chiaoutzu rose up into the air and concentrated his energy into a yellow ball on the tip of his index finger. "Dodon Ray!" he aimed at her, and a yellow beam fired out of his index finger struck Kairi dead-on.

After the smoke cleared Kairi was standing there smirking. "Is that the best you can do?" she taunted. "Come on I was hoping for better." Chiaoutzu charged a massive ball of energy on his finger this time. He fired it at her and it connected with an explosion that covered the ring in smoke. Kairi was still standing without a mark on her when the smoke cleared. She smirked at Chiaoutzu's wide-eyed stare, and vanished reappearing above Chiaoutzu and elbowed him on the top of his head, which sent him crashing down on to the arena cracking the tiles as he landed. He jumped up and looked around wildly trying to find her. "Looking for me?" she said as she reappeared behind him. Chiaoutzu didn't even get the chance to turn around before she landed a chop to the side of his neck knocking him out cold. She was already walking off the stage when the announcer announced her winner.

She smirked at the look of surprise, and anger on Tien's face. "If you think that was bad imagine what I'm going to do to you." she said darkly as she walked over to where Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin where standing. "Sis, you must be really strong." Kairi just shrugged "I wasn't lying when I told three-eyes I was the strongest being on the planet."

Krillin, and Yamcha were just standing there looking a little blue in the face. Kairi looked at them and smirked at the shocked expressions on their faces. "What's wrong you look scared." "We-We've never seen anything like that before." "Of course you haven't." said Kairi. "There's no one else on this planet besides me capable of doing anything close to that." Kairi walked into the contestants building for food and a quiet place to meditate. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Yamcha "Aren't you going to watch us fight?" added Krillin. Kairi turned around "I'm going to eat, and meditate. I don't need to watch your fight, because I know I can take whichever one of you I fight." she then walked into the contestant's building.

When she was inside she tracked down some staff. "Hey you." she said to some staff member in an orange robe. "Yes?" he said turning to face her. "I need something to eat." He opened his mouth to argue, but hurriedly closed it and ushered her into a room next to the kitchen when she gathered a ball of ki in her hand.

She ate until from what she was told she'd eaten the entire kitchen. Growling about there not being enough food she went, and set cross-legged in a corner near the entrance to the arena and meditated until she heard Goku's name being called. She stood and went behind the gates to watch Goku's fight with his master.

When she got out they were already on the arena in their stances. "So I assume baldy won." she said quietly to Yamcha. "Yeah, I came close though." Kairi grunted in response, and turned to Goku's fight.

As soon as the gong rang for the match to start Goku shot at Chun like a rocket. Chun blocked Goku's fist with his forearm, and tried a kick. Goku jumped over Chun's head and elbowed him in the back sending him forwards a little ways. Chun retaliated with a flying Kick which passed through an afterimage of Goku. Who appeared above Chun' s head, and attempted to sledgehammer him on the top of the head. Goku's interlocked fists passed through an afterimage, and Chun punched him in the jaw knocking him back.

The two stood there looking at each other. Then Chun threw off his shirt and buffed up to incredible size. Kairi's eyes narrowed as she sensed a sudden rise in Goku's power level as well. _Can it be possible that Goku's surpassed Roshi? From what I can sense Goku's slightly stronger than Roshi, but strength isn't everything. Yet it_ _seems like Goku's holding back_ _,_ _but Roshi's going all out._

The two fighters said some words that Kairi didn't quite catch, then took their stances. They both rushed forward at the same time, they're fist's collided. Chun leaped backwards with Goku following close behind. Chun landed close to the edge of the ring, and performed a flying kick that struck Goku in the chest sending him flying to the edge of the ring. Goku recovered and rushed Roshi, turning his straightforward rush into a sliding-kick at the last second. His kick knocked Chun's feet out from under him, Goku then connected with a double palm strike which sent Chun flying into the air. Goku pushed himself to his feet and jumped up towards Chun. There was an audible smack as their fists connected. Then they started to exchange a quick flurry of blows, which ended with Goku taking a hit to the stomach, and an elbow to the back which sent him flying down toward the arena. Goku jumped backwards just as Chun's kick connected with the floor where he had landed. Goku rushed forwards, and landed several punches, and a power kick to Roshi's chest which sent him flying.

Kairi was smiling slightly as she watched them fight. _How is it that watching these weaklings fight is a lot more interesting than fighting them myself? Besides that though Goku's growth is astounding. At the last tournament he wasn't half as skilled as he is now. Even if he was close to Roshi's equal when he' s not buffed up at the last tournament. He couldn't win because of his lack of skill. Now he's close to the old man in skill, and a little stronger. He should win._

Kairi turned, and saw Tien looking at them eyes narrowed. Kairi smirked. "Not so cocky after seeing us fight are you?" Tien turned and looked at her smirking. "Well they are impressive I'll give them that." he said smugly. "But if that's they're best then they can't beat me." "Well to bad for you my brother's holding back a decent amount of his strength, and from what I sense from you you'd better run for the hills before you have to fight Goku, much less me." she said smirking. "Well see if you make it to the finals." he said. Kairi scoffed "If I make it? I'm almost guaranteed to make it. The only way I won't make it is if I fall asleep or lose on purpose."

A loud sound of fists crashing together made Kairi jerk her head back to the fight. Goku and Chun were in another punch flurry, though this one was slower than the others as they were both tiring. _Looks like Roshi's starting to show the effects of his age._ Chun was far from done in though. He dodged a power kick from Goku, and responded with a hook to the face, six punches to the gut, and a power kick that sent Goku flying backwards. Goku flipped and charged forward with far more speed than he'd previously used, punched Chun in the face several times landed a kick that sent him flying backwards. Goku dashed after him slid behind him, and kicked him upwards. He then cupped his hands at his sides and started to charge his masters technique. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" as he finished the chant he threw his hands forward throwing a blue energy wave from his palms. The wave traveled upwards at a very fast pace and slammed into the airborne Jackie Chun. Who not knowing how to fly was unable to dodge it. When the wave struck there was a terrific explosion and the sound of something crashing into the ground.

Kairi looked over to where the sound had come from and saw a burnt, surprised looking Jackie Chun sitting there barely able to sit up straight. Kairi gave a genuine smile to Goku as he came running up to her. "Hey sis I won!" he exclaimed with shining eyes. "I've gotten a lot stronger since last tournament! If I keep it up I'll get even stronger than you!"

Kairi knelt in front of him, still smiling, and ruffled his hair. "You've done really good Goku, but you'll need to work even harder than that to surpass me." "I'll do it someday." he said with conviction. _Maybe there is hope for my mission after all._ "I'm sure you will, Kakarot." She said. Then stood and walked over to Jackie Chun leaving Goku to stare after her in amazement. She only called him Kakarot when she was extremely proud of him.

Kairi made it over to Chun. He looked at her as though expecting her to gloat, and looked surprised when she helped him up, escorted him out front and left. _Maybe my brother will be able to train, and get strong enough to beat Frieza. I guess I'll send him to Kami after this, and when he surpasses Kami I'll train him myself._

She threw back her head, and laughed. _Frieza will be dead long before I'd ever dreamed._ Yamcha was looking at her strangely as she leaned against the wall separating the contestants building from the arena. "What are you looking at?" she asked smirking at the thought of her brother surpassing every other saiyan that ever lived, and killing Frieza.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "I mean first you call Goku something about carrots, then your laughing about nothing. I mean it's fine if your in a good mood but would you please not scare me." he added that last part hastily in response to a glare. Kairi sighed _I've got to be more careful._ "I didn't call Goku anything strange, and I was laughing in delight at my brothers growth." Yamcha was about to respond when they were interrupted.

They were interrupted by a dark skinned man with curly black hair. He was wearing green boxing shorts with red stripes, he had wraps around his forearms and hands, and around his feet, and he was sporting a red cape. Kairi turned when this man laid a hand on her shoulder. He opened his mouth, but didn't get a chance to speak. "Not interested." Kairi said in an annoyed tone as she turned to go into the contestant building. "Hey wait a second babe." he said in a deep voice. Causing Kairi to stop and turn around her eyes narrowing to slits.

 _Did this moron just call me babe?_ Yamcha gave a very audible gulp and backed up as far as the wall would let him. Her narrowed eyes didn't scare him at all. "Hey, how about we throw the tournament, and go have dinner together. Just the two of us." Kairi scoffed "I wouldn't be caught dead eating with you."

He looked shocked, then his shocked expression turned into a smirk. "I don't think you know who I am." Kairi growled "I don't need to know you're name. I just need to know your an egotistical idiot that has nothing to do with his time, but annoy people that want to be left alone." He did look shocked at this. "Now get lost." Kairi said with some venom. There was so much venom in her voice that he ran into the ring with a terrified look on his face.

"Ah, there you are Pamput!" exclaimed the ref. "Sorry but you took so long to get here that we had to cancel your match. Sorry for the inconvenience, but there's always next time!"

Pamput looked shocked then walked back towards Kairi. He laid his hand on her shoulder again. "I thought I told you to get lost." growled Kairi without turning around. "I think we got off on the wrong foot babe." he said smiling at her back. "I think instead of dinner we should-" he was cut off with a loud smacking sound. Kairi had gotten sick of him, and slapped him, sending him flying into the distance. She then turned back to Krillin and Yamcha who'd been talking to her about ki usage. "Nice hit." said Krillin with awe. "Yeah you sent him flying into next week." chimed in Yamcha. "I meant to send him flying straight to otherworld." Kairi growled irritably.

Kairi was fighting next against Krillin. As Kairi walked into the ring she noticed Krillin shaking. Kairi sighed rolling her eyes "You people are always looking so scared when we fight. It's not like I'm going to kill you." Krillin was thankfully not shaking when they got into the arena. The gong sounded for them to begin.

Krillin took up a fighting stance while Kairi just stood there looking at him. "Well, are you going to fight!" he called. Kairi smirked "Well I figured I'd let you get in a free hit or so, since you can't win." Krillin gritted his teeth.

He yelled as he charged and landed a punch right in between her eyes. The hit threw her head back, and caused her to take a step backwards. "How's that?" said Krillin. His expression dropped when he heard Kairi chuckling. She lifted her head back up so he could see that she didn't even have a bruise.

"Like I said you have no chance." Krillin back-flipped, landed, and cupped his hands at his sides. Kairi's eyes narrowed in confusion. _What could baldy be planning? He couldn't be planning to use-_ her thoughts were interrupted when a blue ball of energy appeared between Krillin's hands. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" Kairi's eyes widened in surprise as a blue energy wave flew from his palms, and exploded on contact with her.

Krillin was panting "I… I did it." he said with awe. "I beat Goku's sister!" he exclaimed jumping with joy. "Well… there seems no sign of Kairi, but I highly doubt she could take a direct hit from the legendary-" started the announcer "Is that so?" came a voice from the smoke. Krillin looked toward where Kairi was standing with fear in his eyes. "That was nice, but pretty weak." said Kairi. "I guess I'll have to show you how it's done." she said with a smirk as she turned to where Krillin was on her right and aimed her right hand at him. "Really Kairi there's no need for that." said Krillin nervously. A flame colored energy ball formed in front of her right hand. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Phoenix Ray!" a flame colored energy wave flew out of her hand and hit Krillin with a smaller explosion than his Kamehameha wave had made.

When the smoke cleared Krillin was laying out of bounds, unconscious. She walked back to the clearing in front of the arena entrance before the announcer could even announce the winner.

She noticed concerned looks on Yamcha, Goku, and Roshi's faces. _When did Roshi get here. Must have been while I was… fighting._ "Don't worry I didn't kill him he should just be unconscious." she said. "It's time for your fight." she said to Goku. "Yeah it is!" said Goku looking excited. "Now remember Goku Tien's out for blood, so don' t hold back!" cautioned Roshi.

As Goku rushed onto the stage Kairi turned and started to grill Roshi. "Now what's this I'm hearing about Tien trying to kill Goku?" Roshi looked very uncomfortable. "Well Goku killed the brother of Tien's teacher, Crane Hermit, so Tien's out for revenge."

Kairi thought it over. "Why doesn't he fight Goku himself if his student does it there's no honor in it." Roshi looked appalled. "Your okay with this?" Kairi shrugged "I get that this Crane Hermit probably doesn't care about his brother as much as me, but if someone killed Goku I'd want revenge. Or at least to test whether he killed my brother in fair one-on-one combat. Though I'd have the guts to do it myself." "You're… Insane." said Roshi amazed. Kairi just huffed, and turned to watch Goku's fight.

Goku was currently standing there talking to Tien. Kairi caught something about battle strength. Then Goku rushed Tien jumped up, and kicked him in the face. He then proceeded to punch Tien several times at a really high speed, and give a hard right hook that sent three-eyes flying backwards. Goku dashed forward, fell under Tien, and kicked him in the back sending him straight up. Goku then cupped his hands at his sides "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" he then let his hands drop.

"Good move." commented Kairi impressed. "But why?" asked Krillin. "Goku might've been able to win." Kairi turned shaking her head. "One, if Goku had launched his wave Tien would've dodged it since he can fly. Two, Goku's going to try and enjoy this fight for as long as he can." She turned back to the fight ignoring Krillin's comment about how their love to fight would eventually catch up to them.

Kairi's eyes narrowed slightly when they returned to the fight. Goku had launched himself at Tien but had frozen mid-air allowing Tien to get a hit. "What was that?" she heard Roshi mutter. _Can he manipulate other peoples energy? No that's impossible, something must have gone wrong. I don't think this guy's cheating, he may be cocky, arrogant, and big-headed, but he won't cheat. Could it be that guy with the crane hat, and that pasty kid?_

This happened several times until Tien turned and looked into the crowd with a shocked expression on his face. He said something unintelligible until the crane guy grabbed pasty-face by the collar, and made as if to punch him.

Kairi was contemplating butting in, but it turned out she didn't have to. Roshi fired a Kamehameha wave at crane-guy, and sent him off into the arena. _I don't know what happened, but I guess_ _the crane dude was cheating._

Goku and Tien started fighting again. Kairi noted that Goku was clearly the stronger of the two. "Goku!" she barked after watching Tien get knocked around for about ten minutes. "Hurry up and finish him off." by this time Tien looked like he was about to pass out, so Goku rushed him, but at the last minute Tien threw his hands up next to his head and spread out his fingers. "Solar Flare!" a blinding light issued form his body, there was a sound of something getting hit then something colliding with the ground then silence. "It appears contestant Goku is out of bounds! Which means Tienshinhan is the winner!"

Roshi looked at her about to say something then stopped when he saw the expression on her face, as she glared at Tien. "If looks could kill Tien would be dead, and buried. Or cremated, as more's likely with her." said Roshi quietly.

Kairi growled "What kind of call is that! Everybody knows Goku would've won! He wasn't even really damaged by that hit!" Goku came walking back "Are mad that I lost?" "No." Kairi answered with obvious venom in her voice. "I'm mad because of the cowardly technique three-eyes used to beat you." she said as she stalked into the ring, lashing her tail. "Is sis that upset that I lost?" Goku asked Roshi. Krillin answered for him "That Tien guy will be lucky if he leaves alive." Goku considered this for a second then jumped onto the wall. "Sis, be sure not to kill him!" He received a grunt in reply.

Kairi was in the ring staring daggers at Tien. "I… apologize for my comments earlier, and for defeating Goku in the manner that I did." Kairi raised an unimpressed eyebrow "Oh, really." "I just need to win the tournament." Kairi snorted. "I was planning to permanently injure you, but I guess I'll have to settle for a beating." Tien looked confused. "Thanks… I guess."

He got into a fighting stance while Kairi just stood there with her arms crossed. Tien rushed her with an elbow, she leaned to the side. He attempted a knee. She flipped over his head, rolled mid flip, and elbowed him in the back. "What power…" he muttered under his breath.

She rushed him dodged a punch, and kneed him in the gut. Followed up with an elbow then proceeded to execute a series of kicks and elbows all around Tien's head, that had the look of a dance. She ended it with a back-flip which was also a kick that sent him up into the air. He landed on the ground panting, and groaning.

"Done yet?" asked Kairi. Tien stood slowly "Not, yet… I've got one more trick up my sleeve." He walked up to Kairi and whispered "Dodge it." before she could ask him what he flew up into the air. He then positioned his hands together in-front of his body, and took aim at Kairi, who was standing smack in the middle of the arena. "Kairi get out of the Ring!" shouted Roshi urgently. Kairi smirked "Not a chance old man." "Don't be a fool!" he said urgently "I know you can sense power levels, and this energy may be to much even for you to handle if what you've shown so far is your maxim!" "I haven't felt a challenge like this since I've been here." said Kairi. "And I'm not going to run." Roshi opened his mouth again, but was cut off "What you've felt from me so far isn't anywhere close to my max." he stood there speechless. Then muttered something under his breath.

Kairi cupped her hands next to her head, and gathered a red ball of energy. Red lightning started to spread out from her energy ball. Master Roshi heard the words from Tien that he had been dreading. "Tri-Beam HA!" A triangular shaped beam shot out of Tien's hands and headed right at Kairi. "Bloody Rose!" shouted Kairi as she threw her hands forward shooting out a red wave of energy. The two beams collided with a resounding clash. Kairi and Tien both felt pressure greater than anything they'd ever felt. While Kairi relished it Tien was afraid, because he couldn't keep it up for very long. Kairi sat there for several minutes enjoying the fact that the earthlings had been able to come up with a technique like this. Alright _time to end this._

She shouted as she put more energy into her attack. She made sure to moderate the energy to where it would be enough to penetrate Tien's attack, and connect without killing him. As Kairi's attack pushed his back Tien gained a horrified look on his face. Then the red energy wave connected, and exploded.

Once the smoke cleared it reveled Tien falling down to the ground. Kairi smirked as she walked over to the spot where he landed. She jumped off the arena and knelt down next to him. She reached into one of the pockets of her gi and found a Senzu bean, which she promptly gave to him.

After he started to get up she grabbed him by his throat and lifted him as high as she could with her short stature. "Just because I forgave you for your sexist comments doesn't mean I wasn't tempted to kill you." she said. "You have Goku to thank for your life." she then tossed them down and went back to her brother.

"Amazing job, sis!" exclaimed Goku. "Kairi." said master Roshi seriously. "How much have you been holding back?" Kairi smirked "Well to put this in perspective I'm a twenty at my max you're all around two or so." she turned and started to walk down the road ignoring their stunned expressions. "Now I'm hungry lets eat."


	12. Chapter 12: A Living Nightmare

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi was eating slowly, for her, so she could watch Goku over stacks of empty bowls, pork, sushi, or whatever other food came into her reach. There were two reasons she was doing this. One, was because she was trying to ignore Tien, and Chiaoutzu who Goku had invited to come along. Two, was because Goku wasn't eating. He claimed to be waiting on Krillin who' d gone back to the arena to get Goku's power pole, and dragon ball. _I wonder why it's eating at him so much. There's not much that could harm the little guy. There is a somewhat big power near the arena, and a bigger one pretty far f_ _or this planet_ _, but_ _it_ _have no reason to mess with Krillin._ Suddenly she felt it. Krillin's power vanished. Almost as soon as it was gone Goku jumped up and ran out of the room.

Kairi just sat there in shock. _What could've killed him?_ She ran along with everyone else trying to think. _I guess it could've been that big_ _power, but the real question is why._ They got to the arena and walked in. To see Goku kneeling over a body with a black suit that had an unmistakable bald head with six dots just visible to Kairi's vision. Krillin. Kairi heard shocked gasps from everyone around her.

"He's dead." came Goku's voice shaking with anger. The announcer said the creature had gone off with the dragon ball. Kairi was very tempted to fry the man right there. Kairi walked over to inspect the body. "Bulma give me the Dragon Radar." said Goku. Bulma gave it to him then he ran off on the Flying Nimbus. "One kick to the head." said Roshi. "Someone of Krillin's strength killed with one kick." said Yamcha.

Kairi felt tears threaten to fall, but she shook her head to clear them. _I won't cry. Not over this. I promised I wouldn't get close enough to anybody but Goku for it to hurt when they finally died._

The announcer opened his mouth "Shut up!" spat Kairi. "Bu-" he started. Kairi stood up and raised her hand aiming a ball of energy at him. "Shut up or I'll fry you!" she spat again. The announcer visibly cringed, but he shut up. Kairi turned seething. She looked at Krillin's body. _I'm sorry. I sensed that power, but I didn't come to help._ "Goodbye, Krillin." she said softly, then she turned to leave.

"Is that all you can say!" she heard Bulma scream. "Goodbye, that's it! You've always been aloof, and cold to everybody but Goku! You could at least drop the Ice Queen act and mourn like everybody else!" Bulma screamed then she buried her head in Yamcha's shoulder, and sobbed. Kairi felt like crying herself. _I won't cry. He was just some kid. I won't let myself cry over some random kid._ She knew she was lying to herself, so she kept walking ignoring Roshi's astonished cries.

She knew she was running away, but she didn't know from what. _I'm running from the death that I caused, by my own_ _laziness._ She stopped outside of the tournament grounds, and stood there looking up into the rainy sky. It was there that the others caught up to her.

She was shedding silent tears, fervently hoping the rain would hide her tears. Roshi explained about King Piccolo, to her, but she just tuned him out. _Don't they understand? I can't help. If I try it'll just turn out worse anyway. I'll be just as bad as Piccolo._

"So will you help us in this fight?" asked Roshi. "No." answered Kairi. "What!" came an exclamation from everyone. "This is no time to play games!" Roshi scolded. "I'm not playing. I won't help you." said Kairi firmly. "Why?" asked Yamcha. "I was born to be a warrior. To kill." answered Kairi. "It's the only thing I'm good at, and it's the only thing I'll ever be good at." "Aren't you the least bit upset." asked Bulma. Kairi shook her head "Krillin was foolish enough to challenge an opponent he had no chance against. If I was trying to get the Dragon Balls from him I would've done the same." Everyone, but Roshi stared at her with horror. "Well, give it time." said Roshi gently. "In the meantime come to my house so we can rest." Kairi nodded and entered the plane capsule Bulma popped out.

The flight to Kame house was silent. Everybody looked horrified on the ride there. That was partly because of Kairi. She was sitting there against the wall a blank expression on her face. Normally she was fiery and would occasionally snap at things, but there was none of that this time. When they got to the house Kairi immediately went to the upstairs bedroom, and locked the door telling everyone that knocked to go away.

Everyone knew she was crying. It was painful to hear. Her sobs could be heard throughout the house, and they went on for over an hour. They were all in shock, by this young woman whom they'd all deemed next to invincible going and crying over the death of a boy she claimed not to care about. After the sobs died down they came together to plan.

Kairi stormed up the stairs as fast as she could without running. Knowing she was about to cry, but not wanting to cry in-front of Goku's friends. When she got to the room she slammed the door locked it, and screamed at everyone that tried to get in. After that was done she fell onto the bed and cried.

She didn't know for how long, but by the time she finished her eyes were puffy, and her throat sore. She didn't cry for Krillin as the others assumed. She cried for herself. _I'm a failure. How am I supposed to protect Goku when I can' t even help his friend?_ Thoughts like that ran through her mind. Her parents came a few times, but the one that came the most often was thoughts of Gohan. Gohan had been the most bitter death of them all of them. She still blamed herself for his death, and felt that Krillin's death had been the same circumstances. She'd known, but had failed to act thereby resulting in a death.

That was what hurt the most. The certainty that she'd been the cause of a death to someone that was close to her, and the certainty that she would continue to cause such deaths.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep. With that sleep came dreams. Dreams of Goku being beaten by Frieza. Dreams of Goku beaten, by a black, and white spotted thing. Dreams of a man with hair like a gold flame self-destructing. She didn't know why the last was awful but the worst was Goku standing at the edge of a cliff looking at them with a sad smile. She dove for him, but he vanished, reappearing next to some bloated green monster. She'd tried to take off after him, but had been stopped by the flame-haired man. Only to watch as Goku vanished with the monster.

She woke after that dream laying on the Floor. _I guess I'd better go tell the others that I'm going to leave, and never come back. If I do I'll just cause another death._

She walked downstairs, and found them all talking down stairs with six out of seven of the Dragon Balls. Roshi was the first to notice her. "Are you Okay?" he inquired concerned. She just nodded. "Have you thought about what I asked."

Kairi took a deep breath. _Why do I feel sad? It's not like I cared about them anyway._ "I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back." she said. Everyone looked shocked.

"We need you!" came Yamcha's protest. "He's right you could be strong enough to win head-to-head." chimed in Tien.

Everyone but Roshi added in their protests. Kairi looked at him "Well, are you going to try to talk me out of leaving to?" "I think I understand." he said softly. "Understand." growled Kairi. "You know nothing about me old man! If It wasn't for Goku I'd have probably hunted and killed you all by now, and enjoyed every minute of it!" she yelled at him.

"I know you wrongfully blame yourself for Gohan's death." he said. Kairi glared at Bulma who turned blue, and shook her head. "How?" she demanded. "Minds are just like books." he said. "They're easy to read if you know how."

Kairi felt anger bubble up inside of her. "You read my mind." she growled in a dangerously low tone. He nodded. She punched him in the face, sending him flying threw the wall. She vanished and reappeared in front of where he was lying on the ground, and picked him up by the throat. "Don't ever read my mind." she growled. "My minds the only place I can truly be alone." "Maybe you've been alone for to long." croaked Roshi. Kairi growled, and flung him back into the house.

"Why don't you tell us about everything." said Roshi. "Then let us judge you as a person." "No." answered Kairi firmly. "You can do that or you can come with us." Kairi hesitated then sat down on the couch across from the wall she'd tossed Roshi through. She told them everything. Her parents, her being a mid-class warrior. Her training for revenge, as well as Gohan's death. Everything came out. Except the dreams, and the tears that built up as she told her life story.

"Piccolo will likely kill Goku if Goku finds him." said Roshi. "Will you come with us for Goku's sake?" Kairi nodded. Then she got up, and followed Tien, and Roshi to the plane they would be using. Roshi said that they would try to draw Piccolo out by standing in the open next to the dragon balls.

She simply tuned him out. _Why'd I agree to this? Somebodies going to die, because I came along._ They landed, buried the Dragon Balls, and stood there waiting.

Kairi felt a Power Level above them. Insignificant compared to hers, but massive compared to the others. Even Roshi's. _The only people that can beat him are Kami, and Popo, besides me. If I don't let somebody die._

A giant green thing in a purple gi with a red sash, and pointy brown shoes jumped out of an airship parked above them. The thing had green antennas, with pink biceps. _I was right, all the strong fighters are strange._ Thought Kairi with a raised eyebrow.

"So, you're the bugs that have been collecting the dragon balls for me." said the green in a deep arrogant voice. "You're the one with green skin." retorted Kairi. The green thing threw back it's head and laughed "So, a feisty one huh. I'll have fun watching you squirm." "Says a fighter that has absolutely no chance of beating me." said Kairi. "No, chance huh? Well you won't be the first monkey to try and defeat the great King Piccolo."

At the word "monkey" Kairi's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean monkey?" she asked suspiciously. "What you mean you don't know?" said Piccolo with that annoying arrogant tone. "There was a monkey boy I killed earlier today. He put up a good fight, but there's nobody in the world that can beat the great king Piccolo."

"Are you sure he's dead?" she asked quietly. He smirked "As sure as I can be without checking the pulse. Don't worry though you'll be joining him soon." he said laughing. Kairi was trembling with rage. _This monster has the nerve to kill my brother then laugh about it. I'm going to make him wish he'd never been born._

Roshi saw her take a step forward. "Kairi you can't fight him he'll take advantage of your anger and turn it against you!" he said urgently. Kairi ignored him, and kept walking toward Piccolo. He leaped at her to try, and hold her back so she back-handed him into a rock wall.

"So, you want to die first." said Piccolo arrogantly. "No, your going to die." replied Kairi in a cold tone. Piccolo laughed "You won't be able to kill me." Kairi appeared to consider this claim for a second. "No I'm not going to kill you." she replied "Well at least not at first. First I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born, then when your begging me for death I'll kill you." "Make me beg." laughed the demon king. "You shouldn't make idle threats girl." in response Kairi powered up, flaring her blue aura.

He looked surprised, then he laughed. "Well, maybe you'll be decent competition after all." Kairi vanished, reappeared behind him, and kicked him in the back. He went flying forward then recovered. "How did you do that." Kairi looked at him for a moment then charged.

Piccolo crossed his arms across his chest in an attempt to block her punch, but the sheer force behind the hit shattered the bones in his arms. She followed up with a kick to the gut, the she back-flipped kicking him with her outstretched leg. She gathered energy into her hands as she was flipping, and released it in a wave upon landing.

She made sure the wave was not enough to kill him, but it did send him flying backwards. She rushed after him, and kicked him up into the air, vanished above him, and sledgehammered him towards the ground. She appeared just before he hit the ground and kicked him, which sent him backwards. She appeared behind him, and elbowed him in the back sending him back the way he came. She appeared in front of him, and started punching, and kicking as fast as she could, after she was done she kicked him, which sent him flying backwards to the ground, where he lay groaning.

She walked towards him slowly taking her time. Piccolo sat up, and looked at her in horror. She stopped in front of him, and glared down at him. "How does it feel?" she asked. "To find an enemy that will pound you into the dirt, without mercy. Then kill you when it's all over. How do you think Goku felt when you beat him to a pulp, then killed him after he couldn't defend himself? Or Krillin when your minion killed him for a Dragon Ball. I don't claim to be a saint, but I try to avoid killing things far weaker than me.

Goku was of no threat to you. His strongest attacks would've tickled. Now that you've met someone far superior to you your scared the same things going to happen to you. Isn't that right?"

Piccolo looked at her. Shocked that any creature would have the nerve to talk to him that way, much less have the power to back it up. "I'll never lose to you!" he yelled as he stood suddenly, and threw a punch at her face.

It connected right in between the eyes. His satisfied smirk changed into a look of horror when her head didn't budge. "Was that supposed to hurt?" asked Kairi in a cold, but mocking tone.

She moved inside of his arm and jumped kicking upward. Her foot connected with the spot where his arm connected to his torso and went straight through it. Piccolo screamed and clutched where his arm used to be. "If you think I'm going to stop there think again." said Kairi causing Piccolo to look at her in horror. "I told you I wouldn't kill you until you were begging for death. I was serious. I'm going to tear you apart. Everything except your vital organs, and what ever you need to beg. That's all I'm going to leave. And even those will be so bruised it'll hurt just to live. You don't seem like you'll break easily, so I'm expecting this to take a while."

Piccolo threw a kick at her face. This time she dodged, and slammed an elbow into his thigh, and knee up to break his left leg off at the thigh. "You're missing your right arm, and your left leg." she said. "You should really start begging now, unless you want to lose more limbs. Maybe I won't start with limbs, maybe it'll be your remaining toes or fingers next." by now Piccolo looked plain horrified.

 _He's a Namekian._ She thought. _I learned about them from my pod._ She had kept her space pod which had a massive database that she liked to go through from time to time. _So he'll have regenerative abilities. That could really make this part a nuisance._

"And don't think about regenerating, I'll just remove whatever it is again." He was absolutely horrifiedto know that she knew about his regeneration, and that she'd just keep torturing him if he used it. He dropped onto his knees "Please have mercy." he begged her.

Kairi snarled. "Mercy? I bet you didn't show Goku any mercy. Why should I show you what you didn't show Goku?" he didn't get a chance to respond, since she kicked him in the face. She rushed after him and kicked him in the side of his head, dashed under him, and kicked him up into the air. She appeared in front of him and held him up by the antenna. "I'll ask again. How does it feel to meet someone superior to you?" he tried a chop which connected with her side, but she didn't move an inch. She brought down her right hand in a chopping motion on his shoulder, chopping off his remaining arm. Then she let go of his antenna, and released a seemingly unending flurry of punches and kicks, which ended with her giving him a harsh elbow to the eye that sent him flying backwards through the air. She appeared behind him, and kicked him higher, then appeared in front of him, and sledgehammered him to the ground at a diagonal angle. She appeared behind him just before he landed, and kicked him forward. She appeared in front of him, and elbowed him backwards. Then she appeared behind him and punched him in the back as hard as she could. Her fist went straight through his body piercing his lungs. She pulled out her arm, which was coated in purple blood, and flipped over him landing right in front of him.

She turned around and saw him laying there with a giant bulge in his throat. She merely raised an eyebrow when he spat something out that went really far to her left. "Sorry to break it to you, but your aim was way off."

He looked at her and croaked out "Your no girl your a monster." "No, I'm not a monster." she replied as she raised her hand, and formed a glowing yellow ball of energy. "I'm a saiyan warrior." then she released a massive wave of energy that vaporized Piccolo. "See you in HFIL." she said after her blast was done.


	13. Chapter 13: End of a Nightmare

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi was waiting for Goku next to the entrance to the World Martial Arts Tournament. She'd already signed up herself, and was waiting with Roshi, Oolong, Bulma, the blue cat creature, and Blue Launch. Then a little girl lost her balloon, so Bulma went to go get it for her. Kairi was watching the tall bluenette struggle to get the balloon. _You know if she'd just train enough to learn how to fly her life would be so much easier._

Kairi frowned as she recognized a familiar energy coming from a tall guy in a blue robe, with a white turban covering his head that helped Bulma get the balloon. _Could that be Goku?_ _It feels like him._ _No it can't be him, Goku's a lot shorter than that._

"Hey guys how are you?" said the man. "Do I know you?" asked Kairi. "What are you talking about sis? Of course you know me." replied the man. "Goku, is that you?" asked Kairi. "Of, course it's me! Who else would it be." Kairi sighed "You know it would help if you lost the turban." Goku gave a sheepish laugh then removed the turban. The others greeted him much more enthusiastically.

Kairi contented herself with smiling in Goku's direction. "So, sis." said Goku after he'd finished greeting the others. "Yeah?" "I heard you fought Piccolo, and I was wondering how you think I'd compare to him." Kairi took a moment to feel his energy. "I'd say could win against the old one with ease." she replied. Then she stated to walk off.

"Where are you going?" asked Goku. "I'm going for a walk. I'll catch up with you later." She didn't go to far as she sensed some relatively high power levels so she started to head back. But she was able to think about Goku's strength. _I wonder how much stronger he's become, because I'm sure that's not his maximum. It's probably to much to hope there was a spare scouter in my ship, so I can get a read on his power level. I never thought to check before I gave the ship to Bulma. I wonder if she finished my armor yet._

She got back just in time to see Tien, Yamcha, Chiaoutzu, and Krillin come running in and sign up. She watched with a smirk as they reunited with the others. "Well, I guess your speed isn't laughable this time, huh." she said interrupting their reunion. "Get over yourself." replied Yamcha with a cocky smirk. "I've improved to where I'm stronger than you now."

Kairi laughed "Whatever scar-face. The only one of you that might be able to hurt me is Tien with that Tri-Beam attack of his. That's an ingenious attack by the way." "Now, Now." said Roshi. "Save that for the ring." Kairi sighed "Whatever." Then, much to the delight of Kairi and Goku, Roshi took them out to lunch.

"Hey Kairi." said Bulma in the middle of the meal. "What?" asked Kairi around a mouthful of rice. "I found this thing in your ship, and I was able to translate it. Do you know what it is?" Kairi looked up from her meal and saw that Bulma was holding a device that clamped onto one ear, and had a green eyepiece.

Kairi racked her brain to remember what it was called. "A scouter." she said triumphantly. "It detects sources of energy and assigns them a value." "So, it can tell us our power level?" asked Yamcha. Kairi who'd gone back to her food nodded. "Can you check ours?" asked Krillin, and Yamcha at almost the exact same time. "You do it." said Kairi to Bulma around a mouthful of food.

"Roshi's at one-forty-six. Tien's at two-thirty-six. Yamcha's at one-sixty-four. Krillin's at one-ninety-five." Krillin sniggered, while Yamcha's jaw dropped. "That things broken." he muttered. "Chiaoutzu's at one-twenty-two." "Come on tell us Goku's." urged Yamcha. Bulma's jaw dropped. "Th-Th-three-fifteen." Kairi chocked on her food, causing everyone to look at her, including Bulma. _I was born with a higher power-level than him what is the deal?_

She noticed Bulma looking at her. "What is it?" she demanded. Bulma was pale, and looking a little blue in the face. "Y-Your power-level." "Is it over nine thousand?" asked Kairi dryly. "No it's… Thirty-five-hundred..." everyone gave a shocked gasp, while Kairi smirked. "Well, what did you expect? I always told you none of you had a chance. This is also only about half of my maximum." "Only half..." whispered Roshi. "Yes, now let me eat. I'm hungry." The others kept well clear of her. She still slept on the roof even so.

The next day she was waiting to draw her number for the finals in the Tournament. The others except for Goku still gave her plenty of space. Kairi sighed "I'm not going to kill you."

They moved closer. Which was to say they moved from all the way across the room to halfway across the room. Kairi sighed again. In truth though she was enjoying having everyone scared of her.

She drew a seven. Goku drew a three. Tien drew a one. Some cyborg guy drew a two. Some girl that looked angry with Goku for some reason drew a four. Krillin drew a five. Piccolo drew a six. Yamcha drew an eight.

So the match-ups were Tien vs Cyborg, Goku vs Angry chick, Krillin vs Piccolo, and Kairi vs Yamcha.

"Hey." came a voice from behind Kairi. She turned and saw angry chick standing there. She was about Goku's age, wearing a blue cheongsam _,_ with red pants, arm band, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. She was taller than Kairi, but not as slender. She had her black hair in a ponytail.

"Do you remember me Kairi?" she asked. _How on Earth does she know my name?_ "Nope, I'm pretty sure we've never met before." _Then again her energy feels sort of familiar. Maybe I have met her before._ The girl sniffed angrily and turned around.

Kairi walked over to Krillin, and said "Do you know if I've met her somewhere before?" "No clue." came the reply. Kairi raised an eyebrow. _Him and scar-face look kind of dreamy for some reason._ Kairi grunted, and went to track down a cook to get something to eat.

After she'd finished stuffing her face she walked down to the area where the contestants were standing to watch the matches. Just as she got there Tien walked out and into the contestants building with blood leaking from a large cut on his chest, and a stony expression on his face. "What did I miss?" Kairi asked Goku. "Tien just destroyed Mercenary Tao." Kairi grunted. _If he destroyed him then why is he bleeding?_ _The name Mercenary Tao sounds_ _sort of_ _familiar. Oh well, it's probably not that important._

Goku, and Angry Chick got into the ring to fight. _This shouldn't take to long. Goku's in an entirely different level than this girl._ After the girl screamed at Goku something about promises. They started fighting.

Kairi was growing very annoyed at this girl. _Her voice is giving me a headache._ They stopped fighting, and Goku asked her what he'd forgotten. "YOU PROMISED I WOULD BE YOUR BRIDE!" screamed the girl at the top of her lungs. Kairi winced at the sounds of the girls voice.

Goku looked around uncertainly for a few moments then looked at Kairi. "Sis, what's a bride?" Everyone but Kairi fell over. Kairi looked around uncertainly _Why me?_ "Uh… Krillin what's a bride." everyone had just started to recover from the last fall, fell over again.

Krillin looked at Goku "Roughly translated it means your life is over!" he shouted. Kairi frowned _That doesn't sound good, but if that girl thinks she's going to kill Goku she'd better think again._ Yamcha sat up, and… corrected his friend.

"A bride is a woman that's about to get married. If you marry someone you spend the rest of your life with them." Goku's next words echoed Kairi's thoughts almost exactly. "How am I supposed to live with you if I don't know what to call you." "This world is strange." muttered Kairi under her breath. The girl said if Goku could beat her she'd tell him who she is. Goku punched the air, which created a shock wave that slammed into her, and knocked her out of the ring.

Goku helped her up, and asked for her name. "I'm the Ox-Kings daughter, Chi Chi." Kairi looked at her, closed her eyes opened them, then looked at her again. _How does a girl go from what she used to look like to looking like that._

Chi Chi grabbed Goku's arm, and pulled him into the building. Kairi, Krillin, and Yamcha followed them. Chi Chi said some words to everybody else then looked at Kairi. "What are you looking at?" asked Kairi. "You know if we're going to be sisters you could at least be civil." Kairi was confused. "How can you become my sister? Do we get a blood transfusion or something?" Chi Chi looked at her incredulously. "Sisters in law not actual sisters Kairi." said Krillin. Exasperated at the conceived idiocy of his friends. "Whatever." said Kairi.

Then she turned and walked out still confused. _So, Goku's got to spend the rest of his life with this girl. That's going to really screw with my plans. But if Goku promised he would then I guess he has to keep his word, as much as it sucks._

Kairi stopped Krillin before he could go into the ring. "Krillin you should give up you can't win." "What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm saying at his present level he'll cream you, and he's holding back." "Well I've got to try, don't I?"

Kairi sighed _Why is he so stubborn?_ "Your funeral." "Lets hope not." he replied, then he walked into the ring. Krillin was defeated quickly. After a few quick rounds of combat the fight took to the air. Piccolo was able to get behind Krillin, and knock him to the floor, where Krillin gave up.

Kairi helped him into the clearing then went to fight Yamcha. "You realize you can give up?" said Kairi. "No way. Even though your way stronger than me I'll still find a way to win." he replied. Kairi sighed "Your funeral."

Then she stood there with her arms at her sides, as Yamcha took a fighting stance. The gong rang to signal the start of the fight, but Kairi and Yamcha simply stood there. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to fight me?" she asked in a bored tone. Yamcha leaped at her with a kick. She caught the kick, and elbowed him in the chest. She felt, as well as heard, several ribs crack from the force behind the elbow. _Since they have an idea of my power I guess I won't baby them anymore._

Yamcha leapt at her. She flipped over his head. "If you won't give up I'll make you." she said taking a fighting stance. She rushed and vanish, reappeared behind him, and kicked him up into the air. She appeared above him, and slammed him toward the arena floor. He landed on his feet and jumped backwards to avoid a kick as she launched herself toward him from the air. He leapt at her, and she punched. They started to exchange blows so fast the audience couldn't even follow them. Even if the audience couldn't follow them it was obvious that Yamcha was getting the worst of it. _This is pitiful._ Thought Kairi. _I'm not even trying, yet he hasn't landed a single blow._ Yamcha finally landed an elbow. Kairi retaliated by punching him in the jaw, which knocked him to the ground. Kairi walked toward him slowly.

"Give up." "No way. I'm not done yet!" he said as he unsteadily got to his feet. Kairi snorted "Please, you can barely stand and you haven't landed a blow yet just give up." Yamcha held his hand out in front of him, and a yellow ball appeared hovering over his palm. _Ki blasts? Impressive. Not that they'll do him any good._ He threw it at her, and she let it connect.

Instead of exploding like she thought it carried her upward off the ground. She rolled off the blast, and looked down at him frowning, then was hit in the back of the head by the ball. This happened several more times. Kairi was in the air just being hit by this ball of energy.

Finally Yamcha made it hit her in the gut, and force her toward the ground outside of the ring. Just before she hit the ground Kairi forced her energy downward causing her to halt in her descent. She then used her ki to force it upwards into the air where it eventually fizzled out. She then floated back up onto the arena. "That was nice, but you underestimated my power." she said as she raised her right hand. Instead of an energy ball like everyone expected she simply pushed out a shock-wave that threw Yamcha out of the ring.

She walked back to the contestants clearing, where the others were waiting. "It's your turn Goku." she said as she approached him. He nodded, and went out to the ring.

Krillin was frowning at her. "Don't worry Yamcha's not dead he's just unconscious." Krillin nodded then turned to the fight. Kairi already knew how this fight was going to turn out so she went to a nearby tree, and fell asleep to the sounds of Goku, and Tien starting to fight.

Kairi awoke to Krillin shaking her awake. "Your match is about to start come on!" he said urgently as he pulled her into the ring. "Right on time Kairi!" exclaimed the Announcer. "I was about to have to cancel your match, but it looks like your just in time."

The announcer said somethings about both of them that Kairi really didn't care to listen to, then the gong rang to start. Piccolo removed his cloak, but left the turban. "You killed my father, now I'm going to return the favor." he said. His voice wasn't as deep as Piccolos, but it had the same arrogant tone. Kairi smirked "Aw, how cute." she said mockingly. "The little demon wants to avenge daddy."

Piccolo growled "I'm far superior to my father!" "Come prove it." said Kairi, as she motioned for him to attack. He leapt at her, and she leaned to the side avoiding his punch, and slammed her fist into his gut. He double over coughing. "See, told you you don't stand a chance." he growled, and tried an uppercut. She dodged it almost contemptuously. She sighed _This is no fun. Besides I promised Goku I'd let him kill Piccolo._ She vanished, and appeared in front of him, then slammed her fist into his shoulder as hard as she could. She heard was a sickening snap, as it was dislocated. "I let you off easy this time." said Kairi, then she walked over to the contestants building resulting in a ring-out.

"Why'd you walk out Kairi?" asked Yamcha. "I told Goku he could kill Piccolo." answered Kairi. Then she turned to Goku. "Kami sent me to make sure you killed him, since he didn't think you could." Goku opened his mouth, but his sister didn't give him the chance to speak "If you can't then I will, and it won't be pretty. Now get in the ring, and good luck."

Kairi attempted to meditate throughout most of the fight, but the massive amounts of energy were very distracting, to say the least. After several minutes she opened her eyes to see Piccolo with his arms crossed over his face, and chest, gathering his energy. _Is he going to-_ He threw his arms outward releasing a wave of energy that washed over the arena, and everything in it. Kairi looked around mildly impressed that he could produce a blast of that caliber.

 _I wonder where Goku's friends are? I can sense them I just can't see them._ Then she saw them crawl out of a square shaped hole in the ground. _They didn't even invite me._

She turned to watch as Goku rushed Piccolo, and elbowed him in the jaw. Goku followed up with a barrage of punches and kicked, and a heavy blow to the stomach. Then he jumped up into the air, and cupped his hands at his sides "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" a large blue wave shot out of his hands and struck the ground where Piccolo was laying, and exploded.

Kairi was amazed at the force behind the blast, but she could sense that Piccolo wasn't down. "Goku, he's not down yet!" she shouted Goku looked down into the pit just in time to dodge the mouth-beam Piccolo shot at him.

"Thanks sis!" called Goku. "You wouldn't have needed my help if you'd just payed attention to his energy you idiot." Goku gave a sheepish laugh, causing Kairi to roll her eyes. _Goku's worn out but not as much as Piccolo. If Goku pushes now he should win._ Apparently Goku had the same thought.

He rushed Piccolo lashing out at any part of him that he could reach. Piccolo was pushed back to the edge of the ring by Goku's assault. He was standing firm there, until he tried to deliver a roundhouse kick. Goku jumped over it and kicked him in the face sending him out of bounds.

The bad news for Piccolo was that he was heading straight for Kairi, who back-handed him to the side, knocking him out cold. Kairi walked over to Goku pulling some Senzu Beans out of her belt.

"Here Goku, eat this." she said as she fed him a Senzu Bean. "Thanks sis I won, right?" Kairi sighed in exasperation "You just fought an opponent that was trying to kill you, and the first thing you ask is if you won the tournament?" Goku laughed sheepishly. "That's Goku for you." said Krillin.

Kairi looked at Piccolo, then at Goku. "Well." she demanded. Goku looked confused "What is it sis?" "You said you would kill Piccolo." "OH, that" he said, looking crestfallen "I'd hoped you'd forgotten." Kairi snorted "Of course I didn't forget now finish the job." He sighed then walked toward Piccolo. "Hey sis can I have another bean?" Kairi raised an eyebrow _He'd better not give one to Piccolo._ She threw it to him then he promptly gave it to Piccolo. _How did I know that was exactly what he was going to do with it._

She raised her palm, and aimed an energy beam at Piccolo, but Goku jumped in front of it. "Goku what are you doing?!" she yelled "You're supposed to kill him!" "Everyone deserves a second chance." he replied "Even Piccolo."

Kairi sighed in defeat and lowered her hand. "Don't come crying to me when he comes back to kill you." Piccolo took off. Kairi looked at Goku "Since your getting… married you can go live in on Mt. Paozu." she said. "But-" "It's alright Goku you need the house more than I do anyway." he sighed "Okay, sis. Just come by if you need anything." "That's my line." she replied. "I'll see you sometime."

Chi Chi piped up "You are coming to the wedding of course." it wasn't a question. "Wasn't planning on it." said Kairi. "Why not!?" Chi Chi screamed. Kairi winced "Could you please not scream at me?" she muttered. "I've got better things to do then watch my brother walk around with you in some ridiculously long dress." Kairi lied.

 _Actually, it'll probably be a bit to much for me to handle._ Krillin had explained the basic principles behind marriage between matches, and Kairi thought her brother getting married would be to much for her. "Like what?!" asked Chi Chi. "Training." answered Kairi. "Now good bye Goku, I'll come by to visit in a year or so." she said as she flew off.

 _Thank God_ _I got away from her. I feel like she was going to keep screaming at me until I told her I'd go just to get her to stop._ Wondering when she would next see her brother, Kairi flew around in search of a beach to live at. _Dad I'll still keep my promise I swear._

* * *

 **This is the end of Dragon Ball. The next chapter will not jump right into Dragon Ball Z it'll be in between.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Bonding

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

A year and a half after the twenty-third World Martial Arts Tournament Kairi had decided to go visit her brother in his home on Mt. Paozu. She hoped his wife had cooled off since Kairi had refused to go to their wedding. She knew that Goku wouldn't hold it against her, she'd even bet he knew the real reason she refused, but his wife was another story.

Chi Chi had a fiery temper that was often compared to Kairi's own behind her back, and Kairi wouldn't put it past her to hold a grudge. _I really hope he's been keeping up in his training. If he hasn't I'll whip him back in to shape before that harpy he lives with can blink!_

Kairi landed in the clearing where Gohan's house was, and looked around. Gohan's house was still there, but it was next to what looked like three interconnected buildings. One was a smaller version of the plain white capsule-house Kairi lived in, while the others looked like traditional houses with white walls, brown trim, and thatch roofs. She walked up to the door, and knocked.

She was hit by the door when it was opened by an enthusiastic Goku. Kairi got up growling "Goku you idiot! Don't fling the door open like that! If I were a normal person I would've been killed!" "Oh, come on sis. I'm just really excited to see you." Kairi sighed _Why can't I stay mad at him, just once?_ "It's fine." she said. "Sweet, come in I've got a lot to tell you!" he said excitedly.

Kairi allowed herself to be pulled inside. "Hello Kairi." came a flat voice from her left. Kairi turned to look at Chi Chi. "Hey." she replied in a similar tone. Chi Chi was holding a wooden spoon in one hand, and had on an apron. "What did you come here for? If you were to busy for a wedding how do you miraculously find time to come visit us?" "I knew you'd hold a grudge." Kairi grumbled. "Well." demanded Chi Chi.

In truth Kairi didn't have a good reason. Well not one she was about to admit to anyone else. Kairi had been sad that Goku was leaving, and felt that a wedding would drive it home, so she hadn't gone.

"Well maybe if you had better scheduling we wouldn't have this problem." Chi Chi opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Goku. "Can you two argue some other time please?" Kairi shot Goku a grateful look as Chi Chi walked back over to the stove.

"So, you obviously really want to tell me something. I hope it's some new technique you developed during your training." Goku laughed nervously "Well, I haven't had much time to train since-" Kairi snorted "Not much time. Goku I know your married with this harpy-" "Hey!" shouted Chi Chi from the kitchen. "But that's no excuse for slacking off."

"Well, maybe this will change your mind." he said as he reached into a cradle next the couch they were sitting on, and pulled out two blanket wrapped shapes. One was wrapped in a blue blanket, while the other was wrapped in a pink one. "Goku I know you might need money, but finding a fight in the city would be much less trouble, and you'd probably make more, so babysitting is not an excuse." she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"No, you don't understand, sis." he said. Kairi arched an eyebrow "Oh, I don't huh? Then tell me exactly what it is I don't understand." "These are mine." he replied.

Kairi's mouth opened, then closed again. She worked around for something to say for a second. "Yours." she said quietly. Goku nodded proudly. "As in your the father?" "Yep." he said proudly. Kairi looked at him, then at the kids. Then she fainted.

Kairi awoke laying on the couch to the smell of rice frying. "Is that fried rice?" she mumbled. "Hey, sis your awake!" said Goku from next to her. "No, I'm still asleep." she replied dryly. "I had some weird dream about you having two kids." "That wasn't a dream, and it's dinner time." If he hadn't mentioned dinner Kairi might've fainted again. As it was she stumbled while she was walking to the table.

"Are you not feeling well Kairi?" asked Chi Chi in mock concern. "You can always take home some leftovers." "Oh, I'm perfectly fine." answered Kairi. "I just figured out my brother has kids, that I assume are twins."

"Were you that shocked?" asked Chi Chi. Kairi didn't respond, as she was looking at the mountain of food on the table. "How often do you cook this much food?" asked Kairi in awe.

It was plenty for everyone, and if Kairi and Goku weren't there it could probably feed a whole village. "I made extra since I knew you were coming, but I make about three-quarters this everyday." answered Chi Chi somewhat pleased that someone finally appreciated her efforts even if it was Kairi.

Kairi was seriously pigging out. _Man this really beats those stupid TV dinners or whatever they're called that Bulma brings whenever she comes by._ She told Chi Chi as much. "Goku said you like to cook." she said looking confused. "I do I just train so much I don't have time." explained Kairi. "I just heat about twenty or thirty TV dinners and eat those unless it's on a rest day." Chi Chi nodded.

After about twenty-three bowls of rice, and countless sushi plates Kairi looked up. The kid in the blue blanket was crying. _Man that's annoying. I bet some training would knock that right out._

"So, when are those two going to start training?" Chi Chi glared at her, while Goku frowned. _What did I say?_ "Chi Chi doesn't want them to train." said Goku. Kairi choked on her rice.

After she stopped choking she asked "Why on Earth not!? It's the family business! If you won't let Roshi train them I understand, but at least train them enough to defend themselves, if not that then for the tournament!"

"What's wrong with Master Roshi?" asked Goku. "We don't need him passing on his perverted mannerisms." answered Kairi. She saw Chi Chi nodding. _As much as I hate her I do agree with her that Roshi shouldn't train them._

"I want my babies to grow up to get an education." said Chi Chi looking up from the crying baby boy. _Man that boy is so annoying, why can't he be like the girl, and keep his mouth shut?_

"Why do they need an education? I don't have one and look how I turned out." said Kairi. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of." said Chi Chi dryly. Kairi glared at her.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you!" retorted Kairi. "You're leeching off Bulma, for crying out loud!" Chi Chi yelled back. Kairi snorted "That's just because I don't understand money. Bulma says that at the amount I cost I've made enough from winning tournaments to live out the rest of my life."

"I just want my babies to do something important!" shouted Chi Chi. "Saving the world is not as important as an education?!" Kairi yelled back. "Nothing is as important as my babies education!" was Chi Chi's reply. "Oh, so if they die because their to weak to defend themselves from something me, or Goku could beat easily that's not as important as an education?" "Goku get Gohan a diaper." said Chi Chi suddenly.

Goku had picked up the girl when the two women had started to argue, and now he gave her to Kairi. "What am I supposed to do with her?!" Kairi yelled at Goku. Goku walked out looking back nervously at his sister. "Goku, get back here! You can't leave me alone with this hypocrite, and some baby! I don't even know how to carry a baby! Goku get your spiky but back here!"

Chi Chi smiled a little to sweetly "You can have some bonding time with your little niece." Kairi growled, and stuck her tongue out at the woman's back. "The nerve! I don't have any clue about how to care for a kid."

She lifted up the girl close to her face, so she could study the girls face. Then she felt something softly connect with her jaw. She looked with amusement as the little girl drew back her fist and hit her again. Kairi smiled "Girl, I don't care what your mom says. We've got to get you trained. Then you could put those punches to better use." she said as she glared in the direction Chi Chi had gone. The girl gave a sound Kairi took as for agreement.

Kairi sat down, and adjusted the girl so that she was in one arm. Kairi grabbed three or four sushi, and started to chew on them thoughtfully wondering how she was going to train the girl. The girl made some weird sound. "What's up?" said Kairi around her sushi. The girl reached for the sushi in Kairi's hand.

"Oh, you want some sushi? I can't blame you that mashed up crap your mom was feeding you looked pretty bad." _I hope she can eat it. What am I saying, Goku was practically born eating stuff like this._ Kairi put half the sushi in the girls mouth, and the girl started gumming it.

"What in the world are you doing!?" shrieked Chi Chi. Kairi looked up at her confused. "What do you mean?" "Why does she have sushi in her mouth?!" "She looked hungry." Kairi defended. "You should've given her some of her baby food!" she shouted back before snatching the kid out of her hands, and taking her to the living room. Kairi followed grumbling about Chi Chi not understanding the kid's needs.

She plopped down on the couch across from Chi Chi, and Goku. "Hey sis, do you want to hold him?" said Goku holding out the blue wrapped kid. Kairi took him, but as soon, as she took him from Goku he started attempting to break Kairi's eardrums. Kairi thrust him back to Goku. Of course, as soon as he got back to Goku's arms he shut up. _Traitor._

She looked on with surprise as the Chi Chi handed the girl to her. "Here, you seem to get along with her. She wouldn't stop kicking me." Kairi shrugged. The girl was very calm. _At least somebodies on my side._ Thought Kairi as she glared at the boy.

"So, Kairi I was wondering if you'd like to help name them." said Goku. Chi Chi looked uncertain. "Sure." replied Kairi. "How about Eisenstein for the boy." said Chi Chi. Kairi looked at her incredulously. _You're kidding. Right?_ "How about Allium?" said Kairi. The boy had cried at both of their suggestions. _I knew it. He does hate me._

"What do you think Goku?" asked Chi Chi. _I'll be surprised if he thinks of anything useful._ "I don't know." he replied looking thoughtful. "What do you think Gohan would name him?" he asked looking at Kairi.

The boy cried out with… Kairi supposed it was joy. "Gohan… how should I know?" There it was that same cry. "I think he likes the name Gohan." said Chi Chi standing. Then she started to call him Gohan and croon, and all that stuff. _If you have to do that to be a mother… Well I was already in no hurry to have a kid, but… Well_ _then_ _."_

"I think he gets the point." said Kairi dryly, when the girl let out a sound that Kairi took as annoyance. "The girl should be Eisensteina." said Chi Chi hopefully, causing the girl to cry.

"Any bright ideas?" asked Kairi turning to Goku. "Um… nope." he replied. Kairi groaned. "How about Tifa?" she said suddenly. The little girl laughed in delight. "Well, I guess Tifa it is." sighed Chi Chi.

Kairi stood up. "Now that that's settled I've got to go. I need to be up early to train tomorrow." Goku nodded "Good bye, and come visit us again soon." Kairi smirked "Yeah, I will." She turned to Chi Chi "If you need somebody to take care of Tifa for a little bit just call me, Okay." she said hesitantly. "Is somebody growing a soft spot for her niece?" asked Chi Chi mischievously. Kairi gave her a withering glare. "Just not Gohan. That kid hates me." She said as she took off.

Kairi continued her training much as she had before the tournament, but she took care of Tifa a lot. She would go to the Goku's house, and pick up Tifa, and take her walking through the nearby forest. Sometimes she would train with Tifa watching.

Eventually she was training one day, and Tifa came up to her. "Kairi?" "What is it?" Kairi told her not to call her Aunt Kairi, she left Gohan to waste his breath with that. "Could you train me please?" Kairi sighed. _She is two years old. She would have been training a long time ago on_ _Planet Vegeta, and it would be a shame to let a person that'_ _s this smart_ _waste away being a… scholar wasn't it?_ "Yeah sure, but don't tell your mom, or dad, okay?" Tifa looked up at her with shining eyes "Yes!"

So now she trained Tifa sometimes when she was over. She was sure not to go to hard on the girl, but it was no walk in the park. Kairi made sure of that. The girl learned quickly though, and Kairi was constantly surprised at the strides the girl made.

 _Most fighters grow in steady, but small strides._ _While_ _she_ _does_ _grow in a steady pace her growth is ridiculously fast._ She thought one day as they were sparring. Kairi never tried and always slowed her attacks down so they would be manageable to the young girl.

While Kairi had a lot of luck bonding with Tifa, Gohan still held her at arms length. She swore Chi Chi trained Gohan to hate her. From what she saw, and heard he was even smarter than his sister. _It's such a shame to see a kid with that much potential be held back by academics._ She thought as she saw Gohan studying one day.

"Hey, kid what are you doing?" she asked, wondering what all the graphs, and plots, and lines, and X's, and Y's, and other letters on the page were. "Algebra." he responded, then went back to his work.

 _Studious little guy, huh? I don't even want to know what algebra is, but it sounds like torture._ And from what Kairi heard from Tifa algebra was torture. Tifa always complained about the work they were given to do, and Kairi agreed with her. The one time she tried to raise the point that maybe the kids didn't want to study all the time, and become scholars or whatever, she'd had to go to Bulma to check and see if her eardrums were still intact.

Kairi was bonding with Tifa, even if she wouldn't admit it. The only person she'd ever cared about like this was Goku, and Kairi actually cared about Tifa slightly more than Goku. Of course she wasn't always training Tifa, or training on the beach. Sometimes she was on Kami's lookout since the air was a lot thinner there. That's where she was when trouble came to the Earth.

* * *

Next Chapter will be the start of DBZ. By the way, did anybody catch the Final Fantasy 7 reference?


	15. Chapter 15: Initiation

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.** **This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi was meditating on Kami's lookout, wearing her Saiyan armor, when she felt a large, dark power enter the atmosphere. Her brow furrowed slightly at the feel of this energy. It felt… familiar for some strange reason. She started to concentrate on the energy trying to figure out why it was so familiar.

He moved to Piccolo, and was about to kill him when he flew off in another direction. Towards Master Roshi's where she felt Goku, Roshi, Krillin, Gohan, and Tifa. She stood up and started to walk toward the edge of the lookout.

"Kairi, wait." came the voice of Kami, as he ran towards her. "Don't go yet." "I don't have time for your crap right now old man. I'm not letting that monster anywhere near Goku, or Tifa!" Kami sighed "There's something you must know." "Well, spit it out, we don't have all day."

"This man is a Saiyan." Kairi gasped. "A Saiyan! How would you know?" "I can see things from afar, as you know well, and he's come to take Goku." "Well if you'd ever let me off this thing than I could prevent that." Kairi growled.

Then she sensed a slight drop in Goku's energy, and the Saiyan's started to move. Along with it Tifa's started moving. Kairi gasped, and was about to take off when Kami grabbed her. "Wait!" he pleaded. "This Saiyan is your brother." Kairi flared her aura, and threw Kami off. "I don't care, he's not going anywhere with Tifa!" she shouted, then ran to the edge of the lookout and threw herself off. When she was about at the top of Korin's Tower she flared her aura up, and flew at top speed towards the place where the Saiyans was at.

After just a few minutes at top speed Kairi caught up, and saw a man with very long, spiky black hair and a prominent widows peak, dressed in brown, and black Saiyan armor land and walk towards a crater. Kairi growled, as she landed. "Hey, where do you think you're going!" the man turned around, and looked shocked to see her.

"Solana!" he exclaimed in a rough voice. "I thought you died when the planet exploded." "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" she asked roughly. "I'm your big brother, Raditz, now will you come with me to begin purging planets again?" he asked. "Kakarot was stupid enough to refuse now I'm taking his daughter, but if you don't agree to come I'll make you."

"Give me my niece, and I'll let you live." was Kairi's only reply. "You can't beat me." he said with a cocky smirk. "Your scouter begs to differ." replied Kairi. He checked his scouter than looked at her astonished. "F-Five-thousand." Kairi smirked "And that's just the tip of the ice berg." He held up Tifa in front of him and backed up toward his pod. "If you attack me the girl is dead. Get it!" He got back to his pod, and jumped in, then took off.

When his pod took off Kairi was already in the air flying towards Capsule Corp. _If I don't get there in time Tifa's going to be lost!_ She arrived at Capsule Corp in just a few minutes. She rushed in to the lab to find Dr. Briefs.

"Doc!" she yelled. "Where's the ship, and if it's not ready to fly I'm going to blast you to pieces!" she shouted. "It's right here, now what do you need it for." She didn't answer, as she was already in the pod typing on the controls at superhuman speeds. _Come on, I hope I can find the tracker feature, and follow his pod before it's to late!_

She was able to find it, and set it to launch after Raditz's pod. It took off going straight through the ceiling of the lab. Kairi leaned back in the seat of the pod. _Raditz, huh. I don't really remember him very well. It doesn't matter anyway the only brother I'll ever have is Goku. Now I wonder how they're all doing back on Earth._

On Earth everything was in shambles. They'd gone to Capsule Corp only to find that Kairi had taken the space pod, and had blasted off. Now they were wondering what they were going to do. "Well, Kairi gave me that pod so I can make anther ship, but the problem is that without a ship to study it'll take longer before we can make one, that can travel the distances like these Saiyan pods can." Bulma was saying.

"I'm going to train." said Goku. "Bulma keep building the ship I'll be training, so I can leave as soon as it's done." "Okay." she said. Then Goku grabbed Gohan, and took off on the Flying Nimbus to go break the news to Chi Chi. Once the news was broken to her Chi Chi fainted. "Sis, keep her safe, please." said Goku softly that night as he looked up at the stars.

Kairi had activated the sleeping gas to put her to sleep through the trip, which took roughly a week. She awoke to the sounds of a feminine sounding robotic voice saying "Entering the atmosphere for Planet Frieza 79. Prepare for landing." Kairi had just enough time to wonder blearily _What the heck is that thing talking about?_ Before she felt gravity take over again as she entered the planets atmosphere. It was a… strange sensation to say the least. Her pod slammed into some brown pad that went down, and came right back to it's original position.

Kairi jumped out of the pod as soon as the door was open, and saw Raditz walking towards a door with Tifa in his hands. He turned, and gasped in surprise. "How did you get here?" he demanded.

Kairi looked around her as a lot of weird looking aliens gathered around her in a circle. _These guys are strong. I don't think I can win in a fight. I guess I'll have to get Raditz to fight me one-on-one._ "Why don't you stop hiding behind a child, and fight me like a real warrior?" He laughed "I'm not stupid enough to fall for your tricks, little sister. Now that your here you might as well join us. You wouldn't want to leave Kakarot's daughter all alone on this planet now would you?" Kairi growled _He knows I can't do anything as long as he has Tifa. I guess I don't really have much of a choice._ "Fine." she spat. He smirked "You're so predictable little sister, and a lot stronger than Kakarot."

Kairi allowed her tail to unravel from around her waist and lash in irritation as she followed Raditz through the ship. She felt someone grab her tail, and she pulled him to the right using her tail, and elbowed him, sending him flying into the wall. "Next time I'll kill you." she said without looking at him. Raditz was looking at her in awe. "What?" she asked. "Nothing." he spat at her. _I guess he's still so weak that it hurts when someone grabs his tail. I'll need to keep that in mind._

After walking through several hallways they arrived at a door that slid open when Raditz placed his hand on a panel to the side. "Just kneel, keep your head down, and you'll be fine." Raditz whispered to her. Kairi didn't reply but she heard Tifa answer "Alright."

The walked into a large circular room that had a red floor, but no furnishings. At the end of the room opposite the door there were three figures standing still looking at them.

One was fat, pink, dressed in dark blue, and brown armor, with black spandex, and he had spikes on his head. Another was tall, slender, had blue skin, and green braided hair. He was dressed in white, and brown armor with pink arm warmers, blue leg warmers, and blue underwear. He also wore earrings, and a tiara. _Those two are strong enough to beat me easily, but they aren't terrifying like the other one._

The one standing in between the other two looked like a lizard. He had purple skin on his face, neck, feet, and hands. Red arms, and legs, a bone like head, two horns, and what looked like a purple jewel on the top of his head. The most terrifying thing about him though were his beady red eyes. They looked sadistic like they were looking for how best to cause her pain.

Raditz knelt, and Tifa followed suit, while Kairi remained standing looking at the lizard thing defiantly. "Lord Frieza I have returned." said Raditz with his head bowed. "Yes, I can see that." said the lizard in a cold piercing voice.

 _That's Frieza! How did father ever expect me to win against that?! I'm glad I never found him while Goku was around._ "I thought you were going to get your brother yet you return with a brat, and a woman." Kairi wrapped her tail back around her waist to keep it from lashing, as she gritted her teeth. "He wouldn't come so I took his daughter, and my sister followed me." he responded. Kairi detected fear on the edge of his voice.

"I never knew you had a sister." he said looking at her "Much less one that looks kind of familiar. Tell me girl, what's your name, and have we met before." "My name's Kairi, and I don't think we've met." replied Kairi. "But, you might remember my father." "Oh, really who might that be?" he replied mockingly. "He was the warrior that attempted to stop you from destroying Planet Vegeta."

Frieza's eyes widened in slight surprise "That little monkey? Yes I see some slight resemblance. Yes it's the eyes. Those annoyingly defiant eyes." He smiled "Well, we'll just have to get rid of that defiance, won't we? Even your prince bows down to me, now."

Kairi sighed "Now that I've met you can I take my niece, and leave? I've got better things to do than talk to you all day." Kairi heard Raditz gasp, the other two tightened their jaws, while Frieza just laughed. "Arrogant, and defiant, huh? We'll just get that out of you when you join my army."

Kairi's eyes narrowed "What makes you think I'd join you?" "That was the deal you made with Raditz was it not? Unless your telling me your a liar." he said knowingly. "I do admire a good liar, but it's sad to say that if you were lying I'll have to kill you." _If I die Tifa will be here on her own, and I can't let that happen._ "Fine, I'll join your army." she said with a sigh.

"Perfect, monkeys have to undergo special initiation though." said Frieza. "And that includes the brat." "I'll take her test for her." replied Kairi quickly. Frieza smirked "A valiant effort, but sadly she'll have to take it no matter what you do." Kairi sighed. _I hope it's nothing to harsh._ "Raditz go get Vegeta, and Nappa, and bring them here." Frieza barked. "Yes, lord Frieza." Raditz replied standing up, and walking out. "You two go sit next to the door until Raditz gets here with the other monkeys." said Frieza dismissively, as he turned back to the window.

Kairi walked over to the door motioning for Tifa to follow her. "Kairi I'm scared." said Tifa once Kairi leaned against the wall next to the door. _I am to._ "Don't be." she replied. Tifa opened her mouth but Kairi cut her off. "You don't need to be scared, Tifa. That's exactly what they want. If you are scared just don't show it to them." Tifa nodded. "Whatever they do to me, or you don't cry." Tifa nodded again. _Good girl._ Kairi leaned against the wall, and wrapped her tail around Tifa's shoulders.

After a little bit the door opened, and Raditz came in followed by two other Saiyans. The first one was a massive, bald, ape of a man, with a thin mustache. He was wearing black, and yellow battle armor with gloves, and boots, with the underwear instead of the spandex. He had a blue scouter. They exchanged quick nods. _He's the first person to actually make me feel short. I don't think I come up to his waist!_ The next one to come in surprised her.

He was the man from her dreams. He was wearing white, and yellow battle armor with white gloves, and boots, and he had a blue spandex jumpsuit with long sleeves. He also had a red scouter on his face. His clothes were different than they had been in her dreams, but she's recognize that hair any where. Hair that stuck up like a black flame. Their eyes met, and they had a slight staring contest. Who are you, and where did you come from? Those onyx eyes seemed to ask. Her black orbs gave no answer. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when he dropped his gaze, and went to kneel in front of Frieza with the other two.

"You called, Lord Frieza." he said in a deep voice that had an arrogant cast to it. "Yes, Raditz found two other Saiyans besides his brother on Earth, and brought them here." replied Frieza. "I wanted you three to watch their initiation." "Yes, Lord Frieza." he replied. Kairi walked up in front of them. "I'll go first." _I hope I can prepare Tifa, for whatever it is she's going to have to go through._ Frieza nodded as though he'd expected no less. "Dodoria, will you do the honors."

"Gladly." said the pink thing, walking to stand in front of her. "Remove your armor." said Frieza. Kairi removed her green, and black armor, and tossed it to the side. Leaving her in her sleeveless spandex jumpsuit, with her arm, and leg warmers. "Begin." said Frieza in a tone that suggested he'd be enjoying this.

Kairi's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the tone. _What is this-_ Her train of thoughts were interrupted as a massive fist slammed into her gut, causing her to double over right into an uppercut that sent her into the ceiling, which cracked from the force. She fell right into a flurry of punches that felt like it lasted hours. Finally a punch connected with her jaw that sent her flying backwards onto the ground, where she lay. _I've never been hit like that. Not that I've been hit all that hard before, but I don't think I could hit that hard!_ Kairi pushed herself back onto her feet.

"Not done yet girl."said the fat pink thing. Kairi didn't reply. That's pretty much how this went. Dodoria would knock her around for a while, and she'd get back up. This went on for a while until one of Dodoria's blows caused her to land in front of Frieza. "Not to bad, girl." he said. "You're weak though, just like your weakling father." Kairi spat on his foot. There was just as much blood as spit.

Frieza's face twisted in disgust. Then he kicked her in the side. She slammed into the ceiling, cracked it then landed in front of Vegeta. If she'd thought Dodoria's hits were hard Frieza's one kick was one-hundred times harder than all of Dodoria's hits combined. "You will learn respect for your superiors, girl." spat Frieza, then he turned to Dodoria. "Start on the brat."

Dodoria grinned as he walked towards Tifa. Dodoria raised back his fist, and Kairi moved. Dodoria's fist slammed into her forearm. Kairi felt her forearm crack as she blocked the hit. Dodoria's eye's widened in surprise at her sudden appearance. Kairi gathered a white ball of energy in her hand, and aimed at Dodoria's face, and fired. It created a blinding light around Dodoria's face causing him to drop his hand, cursing, and grab at his eyes. Kairi jumped, and roundhouse kicked him into the wall. Then she stood there panting. "Kairi?" said Tifa in surprise. "I thought you were knocked out." Kairi smirked slightly. "Nah, it'll take more than that to knock me out."

Dodoria jumped up with a roar. "So you want some more! I'll kill you!" he roared. "I'd like to see you try, fatso." taunted Kairi. Roaring he leapt at her and punched her in the gut. She doubled over _His hits are even harder than before._ He upper-cutted her into the air, and the last thing Kairi felt before blackness took her was his fist connecting with the side of her head.


	16. Chapter 16: The Other Saiyans

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi awoke in a strange white pod surrounded by a blue liquid. _Where the heck am I._ The blue liquid drained out of the pod, and the glass in front of her lifted up allowing her to step out of the pod. She looked down at her spandex to assess the damage after she got out of the pod. Miraculously her spandex, leg, and arm warmers were undamaged. She felt up onto her head, and sighed with relief when she felt her headband was still there.

"You took quite the beating there." said a deep voice from behind her. Kairi turned to see Vegeta leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "My own "Initiation" wasn't that harsh. Of course, it would've been a lot easier if you hadn't tried to save the brat."

Kairi ignored him as she slipped on her armor. "What's it to you?" she asked after she'd put on her armor. "Your a Saiyan, and I'm the Saiyan Prince. I'm trying to look out for the rest of my race." "Where's Tifa?" she asked looking at him. "The brat?" She nodded. He motioned to another pod with his head. "I'll be your commanding officer." he said. "You two will be listening to my orders, and sleeping in the Saiyan's quarters."

Kairi nodded as she went over to the pod with Tifa in it, and looked into it. Tifa looked fine. "Are there training rooms on this ship." "Looking to increase your power already? No matter what you do you'll never surpass me." he said. "We'll see about that." she replied. "I'm already not that far under you in strength." "Oh, really? What was your power level?" he said smirking. "Ten-thousand when I arrived. Since fatso beat me It'll be even higher." He raised a surprised eyebrow "Ten-thousand? You'll make a fairly decent training partner, far better than Nappa."

Kairi just looked at him "Where are your training facilities?" "I'll show you later. As soon as the girl recovers we're being sent on a purging mission." answered Vegeta. Kairi grunted. The water started to drain from the tank and soon after Tifa came out. "Kairi, where are we?" "On a ship in the middle of nowhere, working for some lizard named Frieza." replied Kairi. "What are we doing." she asked. "I'll explain later."

They went to the place with the space pods to find Nappa, and Raditz waiting for them. "This is Solana." said Vegeta gesturing to Kairi. "However in the computers her name will be Kairi. She will be replacing Nappa as my second-in-command due to her power level." "Vegeta she can't be stronger than me!" exclaimed Nappa. Vegeta's eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you questioning my orders, Nappa?" "Of course not, sorry Vegeta." said the big man.

"The brat is Tifa, she'll be with you." he said pointing to Raditz. "Why with him?! I can take care of her just as well!" protested Kairi. "Are you questioning my orders as well?" said Vegeta turning to glare at her. "Yeah, what's it to you?" retorted Kairi not as easily quelled as Nappa. "You are questioning orders from the Prince of all Saiyans?" he said softly. Kairi smirked "Yeah, I am your highness." she said mockingly. He glared at her, she returned the glare.

"It's all right Kairi, Uncle Raditz is actually pretty nice." said Tifa, causing Kairi to look at Raditz in surprize. "N-Nice!" spluttered Raditz causing Nappa to burst out laughing. Kairi grunted then looked at Raditz "If she dies, I'll kill you. And by the time I'm done you'll wish Frieza had gotten you instead." she said coldly. Then she stalked into her pod lashing her tail. Vegeta did the same just without the tail lashing. Nappa wiped some sweat off his brow "I think we dodged a bullet that time." he said to himself as he got in his pod.

They landed on a desert planet about three hours out from planet Frieza. "Alright these people betrayed their alliance with Frieza, so we're here to kill them, so Frieza can sell this planet to the highest bidder." Tifa looked terrified. "K-Kill them? All of them?" she asked. Before Vegeta could respond Kairi spoke up "This is what we'll be doing for a while now, so I suggest you get used to it." The girl looked at her with wide eyes "But-" "No buts." interrupted Kairi. "I never said you have to like it, but you have to do it, or Frieza will kill you." The girl nodded.

"Raditz take the brat, and head south." ordered Vegeta. "Nappa head west, I'll take east, meet back here in four hours, and we'll head to the capital." They nodded, and took off. "What about me?" asked Kairi. "You're coming with me." he said. "I need to assess your abilities, and make sure your not soft from living on some backwater rock for so long." Kairi nodded, and they took off heading east.

Vegeta quickly learned that she had no problem killing, or fighting. She slaughtered villages they came across before he could even say the word. "You know you could save some for me." he said after she simply vaporized an army. Kairi sighed, and turned to him. "Do you really want to waste time killing these idiots when there's much stronger power levels further on?"

He looked at her closely. "Despite living on a backwater rock you really don't mind killing do you?" Kairi shook her head. "I don't." was her response. "I don't care about their lives. The only thing I care about is keeping Tifa safe, until I can kill Frieza, and get her home."

Vegeta looked at her in amazement. "You actually believe you can kill Frieza?" She looked at him and smirked "I'm a Saiyan, one of the the greatest warriors in the universe." she said proudly. "If I train enough how is an overgrown lizard going to beat me?" Vegeta smirked back "I like your attitude." he said. "You have true Saiyan pride." Kairi shrugged "That's one of the things my father told me before he died. To keep my Saiyan pride. Besides that though, I said Saiyans are the greatest warriors in the universe, and I meant it. If we're the universes greatest warriors why shouldn't I be proud to be a Saiyan?" Vegeta laughed "Come on if we keep going at this rate we should be finished in a few hours."

In a few hours they were back at their starting spot. Kairi had done most of the work, which had left Vegeta feeling unusually bored. "Let's spar." he said looking at her. Kairi looked back at him in surprise "We haven't finished the invasion. If one of us gets hurt won't that be a liability?" "Hold back a little. I just want to get a feel for your skill level, so I can see if your better than Nappa." Kairi snorted "I'd be embarrassed if that idiot's half as good as I am." she said as she slid into her stance. Vegeta smirked as he slid into his.

She rushed at him trying to punch him in the jaw. He dodged and threw an uppercut. Kairi moved to the side and roundhouse kicked him in the back sending him forward a few yards. He rushed her with a chop, which was blocked. She tried to knee him but he blocked it, and knocked her backwards. She caught herself on her hands, and twisted, dodging his kick, and kicked him in the side.

"Hey I'm back!" came a shout from the west. They looked up to see Nappa flying back. "Looks like Raditz, and the brat are back too." said Vegeta. Kairi turned to see Tifa, and Raditz just touching down.

"How was it?" asked Kairi walking up to Tifa. The girl looked at Raditz clearly torn on what to say. "Tell me the truth." said Kairi gently. "Well… I hated killing people, but Raditz made me kill almost all of them."

Kairi glared at Raditz, causing him to flinch "Did he now?" Tifa nodded "He said it would make it easier, and guess what. It did." Kairi looked at Raditz impressed. _I never would've thought of that._ "I still don't like it, and it's hard, but I loved fighting the strong guys. Your training helped a lot, and Uncle Raditz said I took out some guys that were strong even compared to him." Kairi nodded and stood up.

She looked at Raditz "Thanks." He nodded. "We're going to the capital, now." said Vegeta. Everyone stood up. "Raditz, stay here and teach the girl all the stuff she doesn't know about ki control, and the like." Raditz clearly didn't want to but he nodded, and turned to Tifa. Kairi lifted off with the others. They arrived at the castle, and looked down at it. "Do we blow it up from here or pay the king a visit?" asked Kairi. "You pick this time." answered Vegeta. Kairi smirked "Lets go have some fun." she said as she lowered her self down in the middle of the courtyard.

Some of the lizard creatures that inhabited the planet surrounded them. Kairi said "Nappa get rid of those creatures for us." he looked at Vegeta, and received a nod. Then he rushed them and made short work of them.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Vegeta. "We could've joined in on the fun." "I wanted to see how he fights." she replied. "Personally I think Raditz is the better warrior he's just a weakling." Vegeta nodded. "Now lets pay the king a visit." Kairi said.

Then she turned, and blasted open the big doors to the keep, then walked to another set of doors." She turned to the other two. "Ready?" They smirked and nodded. She turned, and blasted open the doors. "Hello we've come to impeach the king." she said as she walked in. "I know why your here." said an old looking blue scaled lizard sitting on a throne. "You've come to eradicate us, and give this planet to Frieza to sell, because we didn't send him enough of our materials we gather in our mines. "You've caught me." she said. "Well I'm not going down without a fight!" he shouted. The he leapt at her, and started to punch her. Eventually he fell back panting. "Are you done yet?" asked Kairi in a bored tone. She raised her hand and formed a yellow energy ball. "Please no don't!" he shouted before she vaporized him. "You do have a sense of humor." exclaimed Nappa. "I haven't seen anybody that scared in a while." "I used to do that all the time on Earth." said Kairi. "Now lets get back, and see what Raditz has taught Tifa."

They got back, and found Tifa shooting energy balls at Raditz who was dodging them. "Raditz we're done here get in your pod." said Vegeta. Tifa joined Raditz in his pod. On the way there Vegeta had Tifa, and Raditz share a pod so he could teach her about life on the ship. They got back, and made a report to Frieza.

Kairi knelt this time, but while the others, except for Vegeta, shied away from Frieza's gaze she held it. He dismissed them "Oh, and girl." Kairi turned "Yes, lord Frieza." "The next time you look at me with that annoyingly, defiant stare you will be punished." Kairi smirked. "Yes, lord Frieza." then she left.

When they got back to their quarters, which was just a big circular room with beds, and a connecting room for Vegeta, Vegeta turned to her. "You do realize Frieza will try to break you, right?" Kairi chuckled "Let him try. He has no clue how to break me. He can torture me all he likes, since I'm a Saiyan it'll just make me stronger." Vegeta growled "Don't underestimate him! He does that to everyone here with a weakness. He actually tries to break people that defy him openly the way you do." "Do I look like I have a weakness?" she said softly. "The girl." said Vegeta immediately. "If he touches her I'll kill him." she snarled, then she turned, and walked away.

Kairi had no clue how true Vegeta's words were. Frieza had her punished at every opportunity. Which was every time he saw her. Sometimes he didn't feel like giving the order when she simply held his gaze, but when she was in a very bad mood, which was usually after she argued with Vegeta. He would order her beaten. She took the beatings easily. She just told anyone who asked that they didn't hurt.

She'd only been caught crying once, and that was by Vegeta, who'd immediately left the room. She hadn't even been crying about herself. She'd been crying, because Tifa had tripped over Frieza's tail, and been punished for it.

She liked her comrades, even though they did have their flaws. Nappa for one, was a bigger pervert than Roshi. She'd had to beat him half to death to get him to stop hitting on her. He was also an idiot which really got on her nerves.

Raditz was a lot more likable than Nappa once she got to know him. He wasn't stupid like Nappa, nor was he a pervert. He was very weak compared to the rest of them, which got him made fun of by Nappa, and Vegeta didn't pay attention to him. For some reason even though he was weak he was arrogant, which was his worst quality to Kairi. Kairi had nearly killed him in training a few times when his arrogance led him to challenge her to a spar.

Kairi would probably still hate him, if Tifa hadn't forgiven him for taking her from Earth. Tifa really liked Raditz, which surprised Kairi. She'd completely forgiven him for taking her to Earth, and even looked up to him. That was Raditz's main redeeming quality, and the main reason she kept him around. She completely forgave him, because he was like a father to Tifa. Even if Kairi had to save him from some opponents that he couldn't handle from time to time.

Tifa had turned from a frightened little girl that hated killing into, Kairi hated to admit it, a smaller, stronger version of Raditz. The girl aspired to be like him, to the point where she pretty much succeeded. She was more humane, stronger, and smaller, but she was still a lot like him. She also wore armor that greatly resembled his. She had a black spandex jumpsuit though instead of the black underwear. Kairi had managed to get the girl to see that, since she didn't have a widows peak, trying to style her hair like Raditz's would be futile. Tifa's hair was styled so there were two bangs forming an upside-down v. There were several spikes as her hair went upward until at the top there was one big spike, the rest of her hair cascaded down her back in a multitude of spikes.

Vegeta was easily Kairi's favorite out of their small group. His only real flaw, as Kairi saw it, was his arrogance. He was not, stupid, perverted, or weak, which made his arrogance a lot easier to deal with.

She felt differently about Vegeta then she did anybody else. She cared about him just as much as she did Goku, or Tifa, but in a different way. Kairi did argue with him a lot but they couldn't stay mad at each other for more than a few days. He was also a great sparring partner. Kairi loved sparring with him even though she always lost due to the power gap. She'd never had anybody anywhere near her strength to spar with, and now there was someone stronger than her, and she loved the challenge of trying to beat him. The gap in power did narrow over time, so that now instead of always losing she won some, but she still lost the majority. Little did she know the gap was a lot smaller than it had been. Now her power level was 16,000, while his was 18,000.

She actually got to the point she was kind of enjoying the purging missions. She didn't enjoy them, because she was killing people to give their planet to Frieza, she hated that. She enjoyed them, because of her team. Her team made it enjoyable, especially Vegeta. He liked to race her to see who could get back the fastest, even if he did chose the direction with less life forms.

The days went by really fast for three years, until Raditz was sent to Earth. Kairi had a dream that night. Vegeta had knocked her senseless during a sparring session, so she was in the medical chamber. She hadn't had time to block off her dreams, so she had a premonition, as she'd taken to calling them.

 _Raditz was standing on Earth with cracked armor, while Goku was holding him in a full nelson. Piccolo was in front of both of them with two fingers pressed against his forehead, charging a purple, and yellow orb. Piccolo threw the attack, which was a yellow beam surrounded by purple spirals. It pierced both Raditz, and Goku. After the beam passed through they both fell to the ground life-less._

Kairi had awoken from this dream in a cold sweat. _I don't think I'll mention this. The only person I've told about my premonitions is Vegeta, and it's not guaranteed to happen anyway, so I probably don't need to mention it._

Kairi did warn him to be careful on that planet though. "Hey, just be careful." she said. "Do you actually care about me little sister." he said smirking. Kairi scoffed "Of course not. Tifa likes you that's it. It'll hurt her if you die, so if you die I'm going to bring you back to life so I can kill you again." He laughed "Sure."

When his pod took off though, Kairi had the strange feeling she'd never see him again.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if Vegeta is OOC.**


	17. Chapter 17: Rebellion

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi was laying on her bed monitoring Raditz's fight with Goku, and Piccolo. Vegeta, and Nappa had gone to purge some planet, while Kairi, and Tifa had been ordered by Frieza to remain behind. Kairi had been bored all day. Training wasn't as effective, or fun without a partner, and Tifa would try, but she had no chance to compete with Kairi.

Kairi was lying there on her bed when she bolted upright. Raditz had just died, and from what she'd heard Goku had as well. She fought back tears, and once she was stable she went to go find Tifa. _I know she'll be taking it hard. Raditz was basically her father, and Goku was her father. They both died on the same day. She may purge planets, but she's still six years old._

She had been looking for Kairi for over two hours, and was getting panicky. She heard a beep from her scouter as she got a message "Kairi." came Frieza's voice from the scouter. "I'm transmitting some coordinates to you meet me there, we have a… lets say situation." _What could it be? He sounds ecstatic._ "I'll be right there." she replied. She took off wondering what was going on.

She reached the spot where Frieza had told her and landed looking at the lizard expectantly. "Well your… Niece was it? Got into a spot of trouble today, and I was wanting you to watch her punishment." he said coldly gesturing out to the desert they were in.

Tifa stood there looking at Dodoria. "I'll take it instead." she said immediately. "Oh, Kairi. You are a stupid little monkey aren't you?" he laughed coldly. "Didn't I tell you on the first day that her punishments were her own? You will just have to watch like a good little monkey."

Kairi saw Dodoria charge forward, and punch Tifa knocking the small girl down. Kairi turned her head to the side, but her hair was grabbed and her head turned toward the fight. Tifa was being beaten by Dodoria, for some small infraction that probably would have meant nothing if she hadn't been related to Kairi. "Frieza stop!" yelled Kairi.

Frieza laughed "Oh, it's so much fun seeing you in pain, monkey! We'll just have to do this more often won't we?: he laughed sadistically. Kairi was watching Tifa get beaten, and get back up just like Kairi did every time.

Every hit felt like it was breaking something inside Kairi. Kairi was unaware, but her power level was rising drastically. She barely heard Zarbon comment to Frieza on it. Kairi's black hair started to stick up, and she started to gain a golden aura. Frieza was looking at her in confusion. Her pupils faded along with the aura. Dodoria charged up a mouth-beam to finish the girl off. He fired it, and Kairi's mind went blank.

The attack exploded. Dodoria stood there laughing "Let's see you get up after that!" he shouted still laughing. He stopped laughing as the smoke cleared, and he saw a figure standing there.

"What! No, way!' he shouted. The smoke cleared completely, and revealed Kairi standing there completely unharmed by the attack. She was standing there with her spiky black hair standing up even more than it usually did, her pupils were gone, and she was wrapped in a golden aura, giving her skin an orange tone. "Kairi?" croaked Tifa.

Kairi stood there looking at Dodoria as he backed away. Then she uttered one cold word "Die." and rushed him. He blocked her first punch by crossing his forearms over his face, and chest. Her hit snapped his forearms in two. She kicked him into the air, appeared above him, and sledgehammered him toward the ground. The she reappeared behind him, and punched him in the face. She appeared behind him, and unleashed a barrage of punches, kicks, and elbows. She ended it with an elbow to the back, then she flipped around him, and kneed him in the face. Then she pushed off the ground, went up into the air, and got into a pose that was instinctual after all of her sparring with Vegeta. A red ball appeared in front of her cupped palms. She threw her palms forward without the usual shout of "Bloody Rose!" that accompanied the technique. A red beam of energy flew from her palms, and struck Dodoria. If the regular waves she released were said to be huge, this one was massive. It went straight through the spot where Dodoria was without even stopping, and continued to go through the atmosphere leaving a huge trench in the planet where the wave passed through.

After the wave had dissipated Kairi's hair went back down, her pupils came back, and her golden aura faded away. As soon as her aura was gone she passed out, and fell to the ground below out cold.

 **Frieza's POV**

"Lord Frieza did you see her power level." said Zarbon in awe. "Yes, it was at 400,000." answered Frieza calmly. "Would you like her disposed of?" asked the alien.

 _Do I really? While her power was far higher than anyone else's in my army it wasn't at my power level of 500,000. And if she's angry at the right person, well… she could still be useful. I think I'll keep her around. I'll even let her go back to her old team._

"No, Zarbon don't kill her. Take her to the medical wing, and have her healed." "But Lord Frieza-" protested the alien. "Do it now Zarbon! Before I find someone better suited to the task of adviser than you." said Frieza firmly. "And take the brat as well." he added as an after thought. _Yes they will be very useful indeed._ He chuckled slightly, as he went back to his throne room.

 **Normal POV**

Kairi awoke on a bed in the medical bay. She got up slowly trying to remember what had happened. She remembered seeing Dodoria beating Tifa, and charging a mouth-beam, but after that everything went blank. _I guess I just jumped in the way, and blacked out._ She thought as she picked up her green scouter, and put it on.

"Hey, what happened to you, this time." came a voice from behind her. "I don't know doc." she replied. He raised an eyebrow "Oh really? Well whatever. Zarbon brought you here saying you'd passed out, without a mark on you." he said disbelievingly. "And there was a strong flash of red light. Besides that rumor has it Dodoria's dead."

Kairi's eyes narrowed "How would I kill Dodoria? I don't think I'm strong enough." The doctor shrugged "I don't know that's just what everybody's saying. You're free to leave whenever you want, the girl is to." he walked out.

 _I don't know what they're talking about. I wish Vegeta were here. He'd have some way to explain what's going on._ Kairi walked into the waiting room deep in thought. Kairi looked in surprise as Tifa said nothing when she walked in. "You okay?" she asked. Tifa nodded. "We're going back to our quarters." Kairi said nothing, but she was going to explode on the girl whenever they got back.

Once they stepped in, and the door closed Kairi sat down on her bed, and looked at Tifa ready to chew her out for whatever it was she did. She stopped with her mouth open. Tifa was crying. Tifa hadn't cried since they first got on the ship, well not that Kairi heard about anyway.

"What's wrong." "Dad, and Raditz are gone." she stated. "Yeah." replied Kairi. Suddenly the girl threw herself at Kairi, and buried her face in Kairi's shoulder. "They're gone!" she screamed. "I felt so alone in the training room without you, or Raditz, now he's gone!" Kairi just held Tifa, and let her cry herself to sleep. "You'll never be alone." whispered Kairi. "I promise."

After the incident Kairi, and Tifa were both assigned to replace Dodoria until Vegeta, and Nappa returned from Earth. He made it clear that they would be punished rather harshly for going to Earth without asking his permission first. Kairi was monitoring their battle on Earth while Frieza had plotted a course to Planet Namek. Kairi didn't ask why she already knew.

Frieza was going for the Dragon Balls. Since Kami was a Namekian that meant that there had to be a set on Namek, and Frieza was going to collect them. _I've got to stop him from collecting the Dragon Balls, somehow._ She glanced at Tifa. _But as long as he's got Tifa my hands are tied._

Kairi had grown a lot stronger since Vegeta had left, and was confident she could take Zarbon, but Frieza was a different story. If she couldn't beat Frieza then Tifa was guaranteed to die a slow, and painful death at the hands of Frieza.

After they'd landed on the planet Frieza had come up to her. "I trust you want to go join your mate, monkey." Kairi fought to keep her emotions in check. "He's not my mate, and I have no aspirations about joining his futile rebellion." Frieza laughed "Well if you consider it remember the consequences." he looked at Tifa.

Kairi growled, and let her tail lash behind her after he left. They picked up the first village on their scouters, and flew towards it. Kairi thought the planet was pretty if a little barren. The sky was green, with what looked like two suns in the sky. It had blue grass with blue tree's sticking out every so often, with a green ocean.

They arrived at the first Namekian village, and while Frieza "negotiated" with the elder Kairi looked for escape routes for her, and Tifa, or at least Tifa. _If Tifa can escape Vegeta will have one decently strong partner to help him out. Her power level of 15,000 should be able to help._

Some Namekian warriors came from the fields and attacked without warning, killing a few of Frieza's men. "How rude." he growled. "Kairi, teach them some manners." they all saw her step forward, so they surrounded her. _All to easy._ She thrust her arms out to the side, and vaporized the ones on her left, and right leaving just the one in front of her. He tried to take off, but Kairi appeared in front of him, and sledgehammered him, killing him instantly.

"Nice work." commended Frieza. "I wish you would've made them suffer, but oh well." This was how their invasion went. Kairi had never seen so many of Frieza's men struck down like that. _I guess that's because Vegeta would have all our heads if we let our guard down that much._ She thought as she looked with contempt on the bodies of the soldiers after they'd taken the fourth ball.

Then they arrived at the fifth village. It was different, Kairi could tell that just when they landed. The people of the village were waiting for them except for their warriors which Kairi sensed were off somewhere in a different direction.

Kairi was somewhat impressed when the elder tried to make out like he only spoke Namek. Frieza saw through it easily of course. It went back to the old trial of watch the Namek Elder buy time for the warriors to arrive. It came as a surprise when Frieza asked Zarbon to demonstrate his power. _Frieza's getting impatient. It's only a matter of time before he makes a mistake. That's when I'll strike._

This time however when the warriors arrived they didn't arrive suddenly and kill Frieza's warriors. This time they arrived, and landed right in front of them. "Idiots." Kairi heard Tifa mutter. "They know we're strong enough to annihilate them yet they still land right in front of us." "What did you do to the elders?" asked one with a white cloak. "Isn't it obvious?" answered Kairi dryly.

The Namekians growled. Frieza's soldiers rushed them only to be killed by the three Namekians. "Not to bad." commented Kairi. "Kairi." said Frieza. Kairi sighed, and started to walk toward the warriors. The Elder floated up into the air, and destroyed their scouters. _Why'd he do that? Oh, well it doesn't matter anyway._

"Can I fight them instead?" asked Tifa suddenly. "Why?" asked Kairi. Tifa smirked "Can't let you have all the fun." Kairi returned the smirk "Be my guest." _I wonder how she'll go about this. She enjoys fighting like me, but also enjoys toying with her opponents like Raditz, if Frieza wasn't here I'm sure she'd draw out the fight, but with Frieza here…_

"You should really just give Lord Frieza your Dragon Balls. It'd save you a lot of trouble." "We don't want to harm you little girl, but we will if we have to." Tifa smirked "I'd like to see you try." then she vanished. She appeared in front of the caped one, and elbowed him between the eyes, killing him. The other two tried to punch, and kick her at the same time, but she jumped over them. She raised her hands, and started charging a purple energy ball in either hand. "Double Sunday!" she shouted as she aimed her palms down, one on each Namekian warrior. Two purple energy waves flew out of either hand and vaporized the Namekians.

Tifa landed "Weaklings." _That was impressive. I didn't expect her to cho_ _o_ _se the Double Sunday, but that is her favorite attack._ After that Frieza got the Namek to give him the balls, and killed one of the two kids. "Kairi finish the job." he said.

Kairi blasted the Elder through the chest, then appeared in front of the kid. _Sorry kid, but I've got to protect Tifa._ She thought as she aimed a blast at him. Then she heard a roar, and sensed a power level. She was able to get her guard up just in time to avoid a kick to the face. It was a kid in clothing just like Piccolo's minus the cape, with a frill around his neck, and red armbands. His energy felt familiar.

 _Could this be Goku's kid?_ She grabbed his foot, and threw him into a house, then started to walk towards him, when she was forced to block another kick. This one was from Krillin. She grabbed him by the throat. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. "I might ask you the same question." he croaked. Kairi sighed "Just get out of here. I won't be able to save you again. I'm going to throw you, and Gohan next to the Namekian kid. You create a smoke screen or something, and get the kid, and Gohan out of here." he nodded.

She threw him over to the kid, then caught Gohan's punch, and threw him over there as well. She raised her hand and charged an energy ball. Krillin leapt up, and placed his hands next to his head "Solar Flare!" a blinding light erupted around the area. Kairi was blinded, and clutched at her eyes which hurt really bad. _Nice, If I'd known he knew that move then I would've had him use it._

Frieza sent them off to scour the planet in search of the Dragon Balls, so naturally as soon as Frieza was out of sight Kairi flew over to Tifa. "Hey, we're going to find Vegeta." "Why?" she asked. "We need him to kill Frieza, and your brother's on this planet." Tifa huffed "I don't know why I should care about Gohan that much. I know he's my brother but I don't remember him." _She's got a point._ Kairi shrugged "You want to meet your dad right?" Tifa nodded. "If we find Gohan he can take us to your dad." Tifa nodded uncertainly "Okay."

Kairi finally found Vegeta standing on a cliff looking out on the sea. He turned to her, and smirked "Come to take me back to Frieza?" Kairi returned the smirk "No, I've come to help you kill him." He offered her his hand "Welcome back." Kairi grasped it, and pulled him into a hug, which she could tell surprised him. "It's good to be back."


	18. Chapter 18: Partnership

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi, and Vegeta were flying over to where Zarbon was. Kairi'd made Tifa hide behind a cliff as they flew to meet Zarbon. They stopped flying right in front of him, which forced him to stop as well. "Why Vegeta has Kairi made you reconsider joining forces with Lord Frieza?" asked Zarbon in that annoying silky voice. "Actually the opposite." Kairi answered. "I've joined Vegeta in his rebellion." "Well that's one mistake I'll make sure you don't live to regret." he replied.

Vegeta laughed "Zarbon, you can't hope to beat either of us." "The best thing you can do is sit there so we can make this quick." finished Kairi. "You're both fools." said Zarbon. "Solana, stay back I'll handle him myself."

Kairi nodded, and flew backward a little ways. She checked on Tifa's position while the other two started fighting. _Good the girl has enough sense to stay where she is, instead of trying to follow us. She might've picked up Raditz's arrogance, but at least she's not stupid._

She watched as Vegeta knocked Zarbon around. Finally they stopped. "Zarbon you can't win." said Vegeta. Zarbon was laughing. "Vegeta… You know what they say about beauty being skin deep? We'll your only seeing the beauty."

"Forgive me if I hadn't noticed." said Kairi as she landed next to Vegeta. Suddenly Zarbon swelled up, and his face changed so it looked like a frogs. Kairi leapt up into the air as Zarbon said "You've seen the beauty. Now with great pleasure I introduce the beast!" Kairi watched as he cloths-lined Vegeta, then proceeded to pummel him into the dirt. He ended the fight by wrapping his arms around Vegeta, and flying down to slam him into the dirt.

Zarbon turned to look at her "Do you want some to, or will you be smart, and beg Frieza for mercy?" Kairi gritted her teeth as she floated down to the ground. She powered up to her maximum, flaring her blue aura as she did. Then she slid into her stance, her knees were bent slightly, her right hand was brought back next to her head in a fist, her left hand was in front of her bent so, that her palm was facing outward, and she turned so her left side was forward. "Going to fight? Fool." said Zarbon.

She rushed Zarbon, and connected with an uppercut that sent him skyward while he was still surprised at her speed. She charged up at him. She tried to punch him, but he caught it, and threw her into a plateau causing it to collapse on top of her. She powered up, and threw the debris off. Then she threw a ki blast volley that was almost completely dodged or deflected. He vanished, and reappeared behind her then elbowed her in the back. She flipped onto her feet, and looked back at Zarbon. _He' s a lot stronger than me. What can I do?_

She rushed him charging a white ball of energy in her hand. When she got to him she threw it at the ground, launching her upwards. The ball exploded with white light blinding Zarbon. Kairi came down, and kneed him in the face then landed several punches, and kicks. She jumped, and kicked off his head into the air. She turned, and cupped her hands next to her head, charging a familiar red energy blast. "Bloody Rose!" she yelled as she threw it at him.

Unluckily for her he recovered from her blinding blast just in time to catch, and deflect the blast. Leaving her with no energy. _Crap._ Zarbon's fist connected with her stomach, he kicked her upwards, vanished, then reappeared above her. He grabbed her face, and rushed the ground, charging up a blast in his hand. Just before he hit the ground he fired the blast. There was a huge explosion, then all was quite.

Zarbon looked at Kairi who wasn't quite dead yet, and reverted back to his other form. "Well, I guess I'll lug these two back to Frieza." he picked up Vegeta, and Kairi, and took them back to Frieza's ship who had them put in healing capsules.

Kairi regained consciousness after a few hours, though she controlled her power level to where it kept her heart beat slow, because Zarbon was in the room. _I'm pretty sure I can take him now, but I don't want to fight Frieza yet._

She continued to keep her heart beat slow until Zarbon was gone for five minutes. Then she raised her heart beat, and opened her eyes about to blast the purple alien that had been tending them to oblivion, but apparently Vegeta had the same idea. He blasted the purple thing before Kairi could. After she'd busted out of her pod she looked at him "No fair." he laughed "You should've been faster."

Kairi rolled her eyes then shot a hole through the side of the ship. Then she followed Vegeta who was already running through the ship, to Frieza's "throne room" as he called it. Vegeta opened the door, and they slipped in.

"That was way to easy." Kairi said as she blasted a whole through the purple domed window in the top, and threw the Dragon Balls out. "Vegeta, come on!" she barked over her shoulder to Vegeta who was shooting a blast down the hallway.

They flew out of the ship then dove under the water, both thinking the same thing. They came out after a few minutes of swimming away from the ship. "Where'd you throw the Dragon Balls." asked Vegeta. "Follow me." replied Kairi.

Then she led him to the spot where she'd thrown the Dragon Balls. Tifa who had sensed them escape from the ship met them there. "Are you two okay?" she asked as soon as they touched down. "Yeah, we're fine." replied Kairi. "Did you sense or see anything interesting while we were gone?"

At this Tifa frowned "Yeah, I sensed a power level grow to where it is almost equal to mine." _A power almost equal to Tifa's_ _could be trouble. Then again that power isn't half as strong as me or Vegeta's._ "Don't worry, even if that power is close to the brats level it won't matter. Either me or you could take it down easily." Vegeta said with a smirk. "He's right." said Kairi. "And you said it's close to your own power, not equal to it, so if you did have to fight this thing you'd have the advantage." Tifa nodded.

Then Kairi, and Vegeta saw Krillin flying, with a Dragon Ball. "It's that stupid earthling!" exclaimed Vegeta. "You know him?" asked Tifa. Vegeta nodded "I was injured on Earth, and Kakarot… prevented him from killing me." there was more than a tinge of anger in his voice.

Kairi winced _Man, that's got to be a tough pill to swallow for him. That would be tough for me, much less Vegeta._ "This is our lucky day." said Vegeta as he took off. Kairi, and Tifa followed close behind. After a short time Kairi sensed someone following them, and turned to see Zarbon chasing them. "Looks like we have company." she said to Vegeta. He smirked "I know." They continued to follow Krillin until he landed in front of Bulma, who was sitting outside of a cave. Vegeta, Kairi, and Tifa landed behind them.

"Long time no see baldy." said Kairi, before Vegeta could speak. He turned slowly, and looked terrified when his eyes landed on Vegeta. "H-Hey Kairi you won't let Vegeta kill us will you?" he asked.

Kairi sighed "I can't make any promises, but if you give us the Dragon Ball I'll see what I can do." "Give him the ball!" exclaimed Krillin. "Why?!" "Look if you give us the ball I can give you directions to space pods that can get you three home if you know the coordinates." answered Kairi. "I don't remember agreeing to let them go." said Vegeta. "Why wouldn't you let them go?" asked Kairi. "Chrome dome caused me some trouble on Earth." he replied. "Though I might decide the Dragon Ball is fair trade for a chance at revenge." "Can we just take the ball and get this over with?" asked Tifa in a bored tone. "I'll fight cue ball, if you want. He's pretty close to my level."

"I finally found you monkeys." came a voice from behind. Kairi turned "Oh, frog face decided to join us." she said. "I'm here to take you three back to Frieza, and collect that Dragon Ball while I'm at it." "Vegeta since you got to go first last time, why don't you let me take him." said Kairi. "Of course not he's mine." answered Vegeta. "You went first last time it's only fair." retorted Kairi. "Life's not fair." was Vegeta's reply. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Kairi suggested. "Fine, your going to lose anyway." said Vegeta. Tifa face-palmed, while Zarbon, Krillin, and Bulma watched in amazement while the two, instead of fighting together, determined the order with rock, paper, scissors. "Ha, scissors cuts paper, I win!" shouted Kairi triumphantly. Vegeta let out a "tch" as he turned around with his arms crossed. "Pouting Vegeta?" asked Kairi with a smirk. "Don't worry you can go first next time." "Your a fool." said Zarbon. Kairi smirked, then rushed forward, and kneed him in the jaw.

Zarbon attempted several punches, and kicks. All of which were dodged, by Kairi who was smirking the whole time. "What's wrong Zarbon." she taunted. "Is there something in your eye or is a "monkey" to strong for you!" She caught his fist, and punched him, followed up with and elbow, and a roundhouse kick. "Come on you can't beat me unless you transform, and become even more hideous than you already are." Zarbon growled, then transformed.

"You don't have a chance against me, now!" Kairi smirked "Oh, really? Are you going to talk about your strength, or are you going to prove it?" she leapt at Zarbon, and punched him, as hard as she could in the jaw. Then she delivered several high speed punches to she stomach. She kicked him in the face, while using his face as a springboard to launch herself backwards. As soon as she landed Zarbon threw an energy wave at her. She vanished, avoiding the wave, reappeared in front of him, and kneed him in the gut. He doubled over, and fell to his knees.

She raised her right hand, and prepared an energy wave. "Please Kairi, don't kill me. We can join together, and defeat Frieza." Kairi let her hand fall. A look of relief appeared on Zarbon's face, until she kicked him in the face. He flew backward, and landed on his back in the dirt. After the kick Kairi had jumped into the air now she was falling toward Zarbon with her knee outstretched in front of her. She landed, with her knee on his throat, and crushed it. Killing him. "Well, that's the end of frog-face." she said as she got up.

She looked over, and saw Krillin, and Bulma looking at her in horror. "What?" she asked. "He was beaten. You didn't have to kill him." said Krillin. Kairi sighed "Do you know why trouble follows people like you, and Goku?" "Why?" asked Krillin. "Because, you can't finish off your opponents. If you'd finish off your opponents you wouldn't have some of the problems you do. Take Vegeta for instance, if you'd finished him off on Earth he wouldn't be here, and you wouldn't be having trouble with him." Krillin opened his mouth to reply but was cut off. "Now give Vegeta the ball." said Kairi as she aimed a blast at Bulma. "Fine." muttered Krillin. "I don't know what they did to you wherever you were, but it clearly changed you for the worse." Kairi grunted, then took off with Vegeta and Kairi to go get a ball Vegeta said he'd hidden in a lake.

Vegeta, and Tifa said nothing on the way to the lake. They could sense Kairi was in a bad mood, to say the least, and they both didn't want her temper turned on them. Vegeta went down in to the lake to get the ball leaving the other two in the ruined village.

"Kairi, you knew cue ball didn't you?" asked Tifa. "Yeah." replied Kairi. "Are him, and dad really to soft to finish off their opponents?" "It's how they were trained." Tifa's brow furrowed thoughtfully. "They were trained to give their enemy's a chance to come back, and kill them?" Kairi nodded "They were trained to give everyone a second chance. Krillin gives everyone as second chance, while Goku gives everyone a lot more than that." Tifa nodded not sure what to think about this. "You were taught how to fight mostly on Frieza's ship, and on those missions it was kill or be killed. That's why you don't understand the people from Earth. Me, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were trained on Planet Vegeta. I did my own training on Earth, but I still kill my opponents most of the time. They were trained in a different environment than we were, that's why they're different." Tifa nodded "So, killing isn't wrong." Kairi hesitated _If I phrase this wrong I could really screw something up._

She never got the chance to answer, because at that moment Vegeta came raising from the water roaring in rage. _Thank god he interrupted that._ Then he tore off flying in the direction of the place where they'd found Krillin, and Bulma, only to find them gone. He destroyed the cave in his rage.

"Vegeta stop throwing a temper tantrum, we can find them by sensing their power levels." Kairi said. Vegeta glared at her but didn't argue. Kairi located the powers next to one that felt bigger than hers or Vegeta's. "Vegeta, maybe we should think about this, before we end up I a fight against an opponent we can't beat."

"Scared?" Kairi rolled her eyes "Of course not, but that doesn't mean I want to get into a losing battle." "You guys could win if you'd fight together." grumbled Tifa. She received glares from both Kairi, and Vegeta. "Tifa you'll take baldy, while me, and Vegeta take turns on that bigger power." "Who put you in charge?" asked Vegeta. "Well since you seem unwilling to do anything but rush in blindly I've got to." retorted Kairi. "That's what we're going to do. Unless of course you can think of something better." Vegeta grunted, and took off heading for the big power.

As they were flying they saw Krillin come floating there waiting for them. They all stopped. "Well, well. It's nice to find you here." said Vegeta. Then he turned to Tifa "You know your job?" Tifa nodded "Beat the stuffing out of cue ball, here." Vegeta smirked and nodded, then turned to Kairi "Let's go." Kairi nodded, and they both flew past Krillin and landed in front of a house on top of a small cliff.

This house looked like most Namekian houses. It was made out of a bunch of elliptical shapes, and had two horns sticking out of the top. They landed, and saw the door open, and a Namekian that looked exactly like Piccolo step out. This Namek was dressed in a purple vest, white pants, pointy brown shoes, and he had a white frill around his neck. "Give us the Dragon Balls." demanded Vegeta when they landed. Then they felt a power spike from inside the house. _That power feels somewhat familiar._ "Kakarot!" spat Vegeta. "I should've known you were on this planet! Come out, and face me!" "Vegeta, I don't think that's Goku." said Kairi. _That power is slightly bigger than Tifa's. That could mean trouble if the Namek can keep me, and Vegeta occupied while whoever this is attacks Tifa._

"How could you possibly know a thing like that?" asked Vegeta. "Cause I know what Goku's energy feels like, dummy." replied Kairi. "Did you just call me, the Prince of all Saiyans, a dummy?!" He yelled. "Yeah, what are you going do about it?" Vegeta glared at her, and Kairi returned the glare.

"You'd think they'd be more mature than this." she heard a young voice comment. Her and Vegeta turned, and sent glares in the direction of the kid Kairi had seen save a Namekian brat in the village. "Told you it wasn't Goku." said Kairi triumphantly. "Tch" "Alright Kakabrat, give me the Dragon Balls." ordered Vegeta. "Your nicknames are so creative." said Kairi. "Shut up." muttered Vegeta.

There was the sound of someone being hit from behind them, and Krillin hit the ground in front of them. Tifa touched down on Kairi's left. "Nice job." commented Kairi, eliciting a smirk from Tifa. Suddenly she heard Vegeta gasp causing her to whirl around fist cocked back, ready to punch whatever had hit him. She lowered her fist when she saw him standing there looking at the sky speechless.

"Vegeta?" questioned Kairi. "What's wrong." If it had been anyone else she would've teased them, but she'd never seen Vegeta like this. "It's the Ginyu Force, it has to be." "What has to be them?!" demanded Kairi. "The power signatures in the sky." he replied. Kairi cast out her senses, and when she felt five powers, her heart jumped to her throat. "It's them." she said quietly.

She had been scared of the Ginyu force for some time now, well except for the weakling Guldo. One time she'd done some small infraction, like not kneeling when reporting to Frieza, so she'd had to go "train" with the Ginyu's. "Training" with the Ginyu's was just them knocking you around the whole time, while you tried to fight back, but couldn't since it was usually four-on-one. It was really just another word for a beating.

Except when they'd figured out that beating's did nothing they'd done other things to her. Things she'd never forget. The Ginyu's had enjoyed it enough to start seeking her out for "training", and eventually she'd started to hide somewhere on the ship until the Ginyu's left.

"No, we're all screwed." she said softly. Vegeta turned to Krillin, and started to yell at him to get the Dragon Balls. Eventually they all took off with Kairi following at a distance. The Ginyu's scared her more than Frieza, even though she'd never admit to being scared of anything.

They grabbed a Dragon Ball from a protesting Bulma, and flew off toward the spot where their Dragon Balls were hidden. They got there, and her and Vegeta sprinted toward their Dragon Balls. "Hey give me the Ball." said Vegeta. Kairi turned, and saw that Krillin, and Gohan had backed up, and were standing over the ball protectively. "Just give him the ball!" shouted Kairi. Krillin shook his head, and backed up. "Are you trying to get us all killed?!" Vegeta yelled, as he raised his fist to hit Krillin.

Then Kairi heard what she'd been dreading. The sound of people landing behind her. "It's nice to see you again, Vegeta. And our old playmate Kairi's here to. How convinent."


	19. Chapter 19: Another Nightmare

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi turned slowly, and backed up when she saw the Ginyu Force standing in between her, and the Dragon Balls. "What's wrong Kairi? You look a little pale." asked Ginyu with a smirk.

Captain Ginyu was a humanoid alien with purple skin, his veins were showing on his head, and he had horns that stuck straight out of the sides of his head, and he wore black, and brown battle armor. Jeice was a red skinned humanoid with long, fluffy, white hair, dressed in white, and brown battle armor. Burter was a blue skinned reptilian, the top of his head was brown, and he had black, and brown battle armor, with a sleeveless, black spandex jumpsuit. Recoome looked like an Earthling, only he was massive, with red hair just on the top of his head. He wore white, and yellow battle armor, with short-sleeved, black spandex shorts. Guldo looked like a slug with two extra eyes on the sides of his head, and he wore white, and yellow battle armor, with a black spandex jumpsuit.

"Anyone would be a little spooked after seeing your ugly face." retorted Kairi. Ginyu smirked "Maybe Frieza will let you live, so we can use you as our permanent plaything."

"Quick, destroy it!" Vegeta ordered Krillin, looking at the Dragon Ball. Krillin reared his fist back, and brought it down. Only to find the Dragon Ball was not in his hand. "Huh?" "Guldo can freeze time." informed Kairi. "If it wasn't for that he would've died a long time ago."

Vegeta grabbed a ball, and threw it. Kairi had already guessed what he was going to do, and sent a ki blast after it. She watched her blast pass through empty air, and then saw Burter holding the ball. Kairi allowed her tail to unfurl from around her waist, and lash in irritation.

"Looks like somebodies got a temper." said Jeice. "Yeah, maybe we should beat it out of her." replied Recoome. "It'll be a nice reunion." chimed in Burter. Kairi felt the blood drain from her face.

"Now, now let's not get ahead of ourselves." said Captain Ginyu. "I'll be taking Kairi, you guys divide the rest up with rock paper scissors, or something." This was met with protests from the rest of the force, since they all wanted to beat on Kairi. "Fine." relented Ginyu. "You guys decide who gets who with Rock-Paper-Scissors. While I take these balls back to lord Frieza." The whole force cheered.

While the force was deciding who was fighting who. Gohan, and Krillin were trying to come up with a plan. "Are you sure we shouldn't just run?" asked Krillin. "It's no use. They'd catch us anyway." said Kairi. "The only thing we can do is fight until we die." "That's kind of grim." said Krillin. Vegeta looked at her.

"Where's your Saiyan Pride?" Kairi looked at him in shock. "You have more pride than any other warrior I've seen. The way you carry yourself is prideful, yet your so afraid of a bunch of morons your ready to just drop your pride and run. The Solana I know would fight to the death, but because she'd rather die than give up and be defeated in battle. Not because she's afraid of what they'll do to her if she's captured. You're acting like our defeat is a given yet the battle hasn't even started yet. You would stand against Frieza with everything you had even though you could sense his power. You've refused to except my help against enemies far beyond your abilities. You need to get your pride back before I decide that no Saiyan without pride deserves to live."

Kairi took several deep breathes to calm down. _How dare he go, and insult m_ _e_ _like that?_ Then she realized that every word was true, which did calm her down. _Even if it is true, why'd he have to insult m_ _e_ _like that?_ "Hey! What's wrong with being scared of these guys?!" demanded Krillin. "No, he's right baldy." said Kairi. "No, sense giving up before the battle's over. Then again, there's no sense in giving up even if the battle is over." Vegeta smirked "I see your done being a sniveling coward." Kairi returned the smirk "Yeah… and thanks, I guess. If you insult me like that again though I'll kill you." "I'd like to see you try." was Vegeta's reply. "You Saiyans are crazy." said Krillin. Gohan nodded in agreement. "What's wrong with having a sense of pride?" asked Tifa. "That was one of the fist things Raditz taught me. To have pride in my abilities as a warrior, and as a Saiyan. That has only been taught over, and over again by Kairi, and Vegeta."

"Alright, we've decided who's fighting who." said Jeice, before anyone could respond. "I'll be getting Kairi." at this Kairi gritted her teeth, and lashed her tail. He'd been the worst about torturing her next to Ginyu. "Guldo will get cue ball and the kid with the bowl cut, Burter gets the Saiyan brat, while Recoome gets Vegeta."

"You're comrades look a little put out." said Kairi. "Sure you don't want to fight us five-on-four? You seem confident enough." they laughed. "No, we've heard that you, and Vegeta work very well as a team and we don't want to risk getting our armor dirty." Kairi, and Vegeta gritted their teeth. They'd both been hoping they could fight together, but it looked like the force wasn't that dumb.

Guldo stepped forward to start his fight with Gohan, and Krillin. "Hey, since he can freeze time your going to have to be quick." cautioned Kairi. "And, don't attack head on that's suicide." They nodded then took their stances. "Gohan, release your power!" shouted Krillin. Then they both powered up, and fired energy blasts at Guldo.

Kairi was amazed at the power those two were capable of giving off. Krillin wasn't that much weaker than Tifa, and Gohan was slightly stronger. Those two had Guldo on the run for a while, he was just using his mind control to get away. Then they decided to end it.

 _Fools! They should've fired energy blasts instead of_ _trying to end_ _it with a rush._ Guldo caught them inside of a dark cloud, while they performed a head-on charge at them. After they were caught Guldo proceeded to toy with them. He yanked on Krillin's ears, then he went, and pulled Gohan's cheeks, taunting them the whole way. Then he beat on them a little, and used his physic powers to throw a storm of rocks at them. Jeice ordered him to hurry it up, so Guldo pulled up a tree, sharpened the tips, and threw it at Krillin. Just before it hit Krillin a blast ripped through Guldo's chest, allowing Krillin, and Gohan to get clear.

Tifa landed next to Guldo's body. "You little brat." coughed out Guldo. "You'll pay for messing with the Ginyu Force." Tifa looked at him coldly. "And you'll pay for whatever it was you did to Kairi." she said as she vaporized him.

"The little brat just killed Guldo." "Thanks, Tifa." said Krillin. "Yeah, thanks a lot sis!" Tifa turned from them, and went back without a word, leaving them confused. Kairi understood though. Tifa hadn't killed Guldo, because she cared about Gohan or Krillin. How could she care? She barely remembered them. She'd killed Guldo for two reasons. One, was she'd seen a moment where she could eliminate an annoying enemy from battle, and she'd acted on it, just as Kairi had taught her to. Two, was because she wanted to kill them for what they'd done for Kairi.

Recoome stepped forward next to fight Vegeta. "Hey, if your about to die I'll have no choice but to save you." said Kairi, as Vegeta stepped forward. "Don't even think about it." he replied. Kairi motioned to the other three, and they cleared the area. Vegeta powered up to roughly the same amount of power Kairi had at her maximum, and rushed at Recoome. Vegeta punched him in the face, breaking his scouter. Then he rushed under Recoome, and kicked him into the air. He appeared above him, and sledgehammered him into the ground. Vegeta dropped down into the crater Recoome had made, and threw him into a nearby mountain. Then he spread his hands out, and charged up a purple energy blast, brought his hands in front of his body, and fired a purple energy wave that exploded on impact with Recoome.

 _That was vicious. I sure wouldn't want to be Recoome right now._ Her jaw dropped when she realized that Recoome was still there. _There's no way he survived that attack._ Recoome came out undamaged, except for his armor, which was completely destroyed. Recoome struck some kind of ballet pose then rushed Vegeta.

Kairi winced as Recoome pummeled Vegeta, knocking him around the arena. _Vegeta's armor isn't as able to protect him from the attacks since it was practically destroyed in the fight with Zarbon. Because of that I'm not sure how many more hits Vegeta can take, before I need to jump in._

Vegeta was able to land a few hits, but from what Kairi could tell they did absolutely nothing. Recoome eventually wrapped his arms around Vegeta, and slammed him into the ground headfirst. Recoome then picked him up by the ankle "Hey look what it is guys. A vegetable ready to be picked." Vegeta then blasted him pointblank, knocking Recoome down. Recoome got back up, and started to charge up an attack.

Kairi saw Gohan, and Krillin get ready to help Vegeta. "You three stay here, and leave this to me." she ordered. "But-" Krillin began. "No buts I'm doing this myself!" she said sternly. "Recoome Eraser Gun!" shouted Recoome. Kairi moved as soon as he announced the name of his attack. "Heat Phalanx!" she shouted just before the attack washed over them. To the onlookers it appeared the attack washed over Kairi, but when the dust cleared Kairi was standing there surrounded in a fiery aura. "You should've used that opportunity to attack Recoome!" said Vegeta. "Glad your, so thankful." said Kairi sarcastically as she allowed her aura to dissipate. "You can't fight anymore, and I'm not about to let you die so I'm going to take over."

Kairi walked toward Recoome who was standing there speechless. "I'm your opponent now." said Kairi as she stopped. "How did you do that!" he demanded. _Did this moron miss the whole aura of fi_ _re_ _thing or something?_ "That's for me to know, and you to find out." said Kairi. Then she powered up, and rushed Recoome.

She dodged the punch he tried to connect with "Heat Phalanx!" she shouted just before she punched him in the jaw, leaving a burn. Vegeta's punches weren't doing anything, but Kairi was hoping the burns left by her Heat Phalanx would be enough to take the guy down. Kairi spun, and roundhouse kicked him in the side, then kicked him in the jaw knocking him backwards a few steps, all her hits left burns.

Kairi charged again, hoping to end this quickly before she ran out of energy. Recoome kicked her in the jaw, but was burned by her aura. Even though it hurt him, the hit still effected Kairi. _I can't believe Vegeta was able to take that many hit's if they were all that hard._ Kairi continued to rush him after she got back to her feet, landing a countless number of hits. Recoome couldn't do much besides take the hits, since attacking would burn him to. Eventually Kairi started to run out of energy. _Alright I need to finish this now._ Kairi punched him in the gut, and landed two spinning kicks to the face, the second of which sent him flying in to a mountain. Kairi raised her right hand, and charged a flame colored ball of energy "Phoenix Ray!" she shouted as she released her attack. The flame colored beam slammed into Recoome, and exploded.

Kairi smirked in satisfaction until the smoke cleared, and revealed that Recoome was still standing. _This is bad. I don't have enough energy left to use the Heat Phalanx. I'm screwed._

Recoome punched her in the jaw several times then kneed her in the stomach. As she was doubling over Recoome elbowed her in the jaw, which sent her flying into the air. He then appeared above her and sledgehammered her into the ground. Kairi pushed herself onto her knees, and saw Recoome looking down on her. "That wasn't to bad. You did even better than Vegeta. To bad you can't keep it up." Kairi kept pushing herself up, but when she was on one knee Recoome kicked her in the jaw. Kairi skidded along the ground coming eventually coming to a halt.

Recoome walked over to her, and looked down at her again. _Is that really all I can do?_ She thought as she tried to force her limbs to move. Recoome bent down, and lifted her up by her hair. "Hey you still alive in there?" asked Recoome jokingly. In answer Kairi spat in his face.

"You've got spunk that's what I always liked about you. To bad you had to go, and turn traitor on us. I'm going to give you a little taste of what Lord Frieza does to traitors, like you and Vegeta."

He lowered her down to where her tail was touching the ground. He raised his foot, and stomped on it as hard as he could. Kairi shrieked as she felt the bones in her tail crush under the force. She'd trained her tail to take pain, but it was still the most sensitive part of her body. He continued to do this all the way up her tail until it was crushed, and Kairi shrieked with every stomp.

He then lifted her up again, and punched her in the ribs until all her ribs were broken. Though this felt a lot better than having her tail crushed she still let out an occasional yell of pain whenever he hit a rib that was already broken.

Kairi couldn't see it but Tifa, Gohan, and Krillin were being prevented from helping her by Jeice, and Burter. While Vegeta couldn't move enough to be of any help. After Recoome was done with her ribs he moved up to her face, and punched until her face was swollen, and bruised beyond recognician. Recoome smiled in satisfaction at his handiwork, then dropped her. Before she could hit the ground Recoome kicked her, sending her flying.

She went for a while then hit the ground, and skidded leaving a small trench. She'd landed on her back, and was barely conscious. Recoome jumped into the air, and landed with his knee in her gut, causing her to double over. He kicked her in to shoulder-blade causing her to roll onto her stomach. "Don't worry Lord Frieza will put you in a regeneration tank when you get back." Kairi wasn't coherent enough to hear him, even though Frieza's ship had given her massive pain tolerance this was fast becoming to much for her to handle.

He jumped up, and came down with his knee on her thigh, breaking it. Kairi would've shrieked if she could, but she didn't have the energy left. "Done in, huh?" asked Recoome mockingly. "We'll I'll just have to finish you off then." He placed his knee on his spine, and gradually applied pressure, until it snapped. Kairi did shriek when her spine snapped, then she collapsed. She heard the sound of a hit, then she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **After this chapter do you guys think this story should be rated M?**


	20. Chapter 20: Revenge

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

 _Kairi was floating in the Namekian ocean, sure she was going to drown. A hand came down, and grabbed her remaining armor strap, and pulled her out of the water. She looked up, and saw Vegeta's face looking down on her. She tried to speak, but couldn't force words out._

 _Vegeta carried her to an island that had Goku, Tifa, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo on it._ _Well, she guessed they were Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo but couldn't be sure since she couldn't see their faces._ _They were clearly celebrating something. What that was Kairi couldn't tell. Vegeta landed and allowed Kairi to lean on him._

 _Tifa ran to Kairi, and jumped into her arms screaming words Kairi couldn't make out._ _Goku said something to Vegeta that made him blush, and shout something. Then Krillin let out a shout, and pointed to something._

 _Kairi turned in the direction Krillin was pointing, and saw something strange. There was a white monster with a purple sternum, and the top of his head was the same purple. He raised his finger, and aimed it at Kairi's chest. Kairi immediately flung Tifa at Vegeta, knocking him over. She saw a red beam leave the things finger then felt pain bloom in her chest._

Kairi's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, sis your okay?" said a familiar voice. Kairi saw Goku leaning over her. "Goku is that you?" he nodded, smiling slightly. Kairi became aware that she was no longer in pain, and that she was leaning on Goku's knee.

Suddenly a weight slammed onto her chest causing her to grunt. "Kairi you're okay!" exclaimed Tifa. "Yeah, of course I am." answered Kairi. "Vegeta's been really worried about you." Kairi slowly stood up, then looked at Vegeta who was standing off to the side.

"Don't get the wrong idea." he said looking away. "I just need you to fight Frieza." Kairi nodded. "It looked like you were a lot more worried than if she was just your partner." said Krillin slyly. Kairi, and Vegeta turned, and glared at him. "So, is Recoome beaten yet?" asked Kairi. Vegeta nodded "Kakarot defeated him in just one blow." his voice tinged with anger, and disbelief. Kairi was amazed. _Just one blow?! There's no way._

She looked around for Recoome and saw him sprawled on the ground near a crater. _How did he get so strong. It's obvious he's hiding his power, but by how much?_ Goku was confidently walking toward the remaining two members of the Ginyu force.

"If you two agree to leave this planet now I won't fight you." said Goku, stopping in front of them. "Don't be a fool Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta, right over Kairi "Goku are you insane?!" Goku ignored them, and continued looking at the two aliens in front of him."

"Hey, Jeice let's teach him what happens when someone messes with the Ginyu force." said Burter. "Yeah, who does he think he is anyway?" replied Jeice with a smirk. Goku sighed "I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to."

Burter, and Jeice rushed at him simultaneously punching and kicking. Goku was just dodging almost contemptuously. After a full five minutes they hadn't landed a single blow. They both jumped up into the air, and started firing energy blasts at him. It appeared that they went straight through him, but Kairi and Vegeta knew that he was just dodging so fast they couldn't see him move. They ceased their energy blasts, and landed in front of Goku. "We are the almighty-" Jeice began, then stopped, and threw his head back yelling in pain. Goku had punched him in the face interrupting his speech. "How dare you." he growled glaring at Goku. "How dare I what?" asked Goku. "Weren't you just trying to kill me?" Jeice, and Burter growled then tried to simultaneously punch him. Goku blocked both punches, kneed Burter, then swept Jeice's legs out from under him. Goku jumped up to his feet, crouched , crossed his arms over his face, then pushed out to his sides with both arms, creating a shock-wave that threw both Jeice and Burter away.

Kairi, and Vegeta were watching in amazement as Goku demolished the foes that they deemed unbeatable. "How did he get so strong?" asked Kairi. "He might've done it." said Vegeta softly. "Done what?" asked Kairi. "Kakarot may have become a Super Saiyan." "What's a Super Saiyan?" "The last Super Saiyan supposedly existed over a thousand years ago. He was an unstoppable force, the strongest in the universe. Eventually he was destroyed by his own power." Kairi's eyes narrowed. _That sounds like a bunch of hogwash to me, but maybe that's why Frieza destroyed the Saiyan's._

Goku was standing there watching Jeice power up and energy ball. "Crusher Ball!" he threw the attack at Goku. Burter was standing where Goku would go if he dodged, but it turned out to be meaningless. Goku simply deflected the blast, then vanished. He appeared behind Burter, and kneed him in the back. Goku caught Burter just before he hit the ground.

Jeice looked at him in horror, then flared his aura, and made to fly off. Kairi saw he chance, and moved. "Where do you think your going." she said as she appeared in front of Jeice. "Get out of my way you Saiyan trash!" Kairi's eyes narrowed "Saiyan trash is it? If I'm trash then why am I stronger than you?" "Your not stronger than me. You were destroyed by Recoome which means you can't compare to any in the Ginyu Force." Kairi raised an eyebrow "If your so sure than why don't you check your scouter." Jeice smirked "Alright I'll humor you." he hit the button on his scouter then gasped. Kairi smirked "See, I'm far beyond your level now." Jeice crushed his scouter. "Your not stronger than me!" he roared as he rushed toward her. Kairi dodged his punch, and lodged her fist in his gut. Jeice looked down to see blood dribbling down her fist. "Impossible I'm a member of the Ginyu Force." he choked out. "Not anymore." said Kairi softly. Then she released an energy wave that tore through the rest of Jeice's body killing him.

Kairi smirked in satisfaction. _That felt amazing after everything he did to me. I'd have played with him if I thought Goku would've let me._ "Tifa!" called Kairi. Tifa looked up, and Kairi nodded toward Recoome. Tifa nodded getting the idea she raised her hand, and vaporized him. "What are you-" started Goku, then he was interrupted by the sound of Vegeta slamming his knee into Burter's throat.

Kairi landed, and Goku looked at the three of them angrily. "What's the matter with you three." he demanded. "You can receive mercy but you can't give it." Kairi snorted "Your a fool Goku." "What?" he said turning toward her. She sighed "If you'd let them live they would only come back at the most inopportune moment, and kill you."

Goku opened his mouth to protest, but Kairi rolled right over him. "They don't need to be stronger than you to beat you. If they came upon us while Me, You, and Vegeta are fighting Frieza they could kidnap Tifa, Gohan, and baldy, and force you to walk right into their hands. Unless you think they'd show you mercy. You saw what Recoome did to me. Do you really think they wouldn't have done that to everyone else? Besides, I owe them for what they did to me on Frieza's ship. If I had my way death would be the least of their worries. Even your daughter understands that sometimes you must kill your opponent or they will kill you. That philosophy might be because she worked for Frieza, and had to kill or be killed but she still understands the reason." Goku looked speechless.

"Now that you two are done bickering will you help me locate Frieza, and Ginyu?" said Vegeta. Kairi had already done so. "Frieza's not at the ship, but Ginyu is." she said. "Then with Kakarot we can go to the ship, get rid of Ginyu, and take the Dragon Balls." said Vegeta excitedly. "Aren't you forgetting something in your master plan?" asked Kairi dryly. "What?" asked Vegeta, somewhat annoyed. "Those two aren't going to let you make your wish now that Goku's here." Vegeta swore.

Before anybody could respond they felt a large power approaching. They all turned, and saw Ginyu standing there trembling with rage. Kairi, and Vegeta smirked at each other then took off. "Have fun Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta. "You're far superior to him Goku! Just remember what I said about killing your opponents!" Kairi shouted. Then she followed Vegeta toward Frieza's ship.

"What are you going to wish for?" Kairi asked Vegeta. "If you'll agree then I'm going to wish for eternal life." Kairi shook her head "No, I think I'd rather not. Eventually we'd get so strong it'd just get boring to live." "How does being a Super Saiyan appeal to you then?" asked Vegeta with a smirk. "Being the strongest being in the universe. I could definitely live with that." "You'll never be stronger than me." "I thought I already was." Vegeta scoffed "In your dreams." "I wasn't aware I was dreaming." she replied.

 **Tifa's POV**

Tifa watched with a smirk as Vegeta, and Kairi flew away. _I knew they were going to do something like that. They did it so many times on missions it became predictable._ The others were not quite as cool with Vegeta, and Kairi flying off as she was. Well, Gohan, and Krillin weren't. Goku was quiet calm about it. _It's no surprise he's so calm. He's strong enough to beat Ginyu in a heartbeat if he wants to._

"You three go to Frieza's ship, and get the Dragon Balls. I'll meet up with you when I'm finished here." he said quietly. "But dad-" began Gohan. "Lets go Gohan, we'll only get in the way here." interrupted Krillin. Tifa looked at Goku "Are you sure you can finish the job? Kairi always told me you were to soft, so wouldn't it be better if someone stayed that could finish it?" Anger flashed across Goku's face for a split second. "I'll be fine now go." Tifa nodded "Alright, Kakarot."

She caught up to Gohan, and Krillin, who slowed down to allow her to catch up. "Why'd you call him by his Saiyan name instead of dad, or Goku, or something?" asked Krillin. "It's what Raditz would've called him."

"I think it's not good that those two are so much alike." commented Krillin. "Who knows what they'll do. Kairi's never really had the best interest at heart, and now that she's with Vegeta..." Tifa chuckled. "What's so funny?" asked Gohan. "Kairi, and Vegeta aren't very much alike once you get to know them." "Could've fooled me." muttered Krillin. "Kairi, and Vegeta are both arrogant, hotheaded, prideful, and cocky. But the only real reason you think Kairi's like Vegeta is because they don't allow very many people to get close enough to really know them." "Kairi never has allowed anyone to see her emotional side. The only time I've ever seen it was when I was brought back from the dead." admitted Krillin.

"So, sis are you excited to get back home?" Tifa frowned. She'd never really thought about going home, before. Before they'd arrived on Namek she'd thought she was going to work for Frieza for the rest of her life. She could sense power, and despite what Kairi, and Vegeta said she had decided not to hold her breath when it came to surpassing Frieza. "I don't know." she admitted. "It'd be really nice to see mom again, but she'd make me study. Kairi said she didn't want me to fight, but that's what I love doing."

"You know you act a lot older than six." commented Krillin. "I mean Gohan does to, but not near as much as you." Tifa shrugged "I guess it was because I was never treated like a child. Now shut up, I see Frieza's ship."

 **Kairi's POV**

Kairi, and Vegeta arrived at Frieza's ship in no time. Now they were hovering over looking down at the men patrolling outside the ship, blind to their presence. "Now how should we announce our presence?" said Vegeta. Kairi smirked "With a bang, as always."

She raised her hand and let lose an energy blast that killed a guard on top of the ship. Vegeta did the same. They killed the guards outside without one of them raising the alarm, then entered the ship through the opening in the top.

Some guards came running down the hall, and stopped when they saw Kairi, and Vegeta. "It's Vegeta!" exclaimed one of the guards, trembling in fear. "And what am I chopped liver." muttered Kairi. "Don't worry it's only natural they'd recognize the Prince first." Kairi grunted, then walked forward the guards giving way before her. There were guards on both sides of the hall looking at them fearfully. "Wonderful." muttered Kairi sarcastically as she raised both of her hands, and aimed down either side of the hall. The guards screamed as she fired her energy wave. "Nice work." commented Vegeta. "Now lets find some new armor." "Lead the way your highness." replied Kairi sarcastically.

Vegeta was able to find a washroom that had cupboards for armor, and a couple of sinks. Kairi washed the blood off with a rag, and found a set of armor that looked exactly like her old one. Vegeta had found an older model that had no shoulder or thigh pads, and had navy spandex.

Kairi sensed Tifa, Gohan, and Krillin landing outside. "Mask your power." said Vegeta. "If they know we're here we can't take the balls from them." Kairi nodded, and decreased her power-level to where it was to low to be sensed. Then her, and Vegeta went out an opening in the bottom of the ship, and walked under the ship to watch the three find the balls.

The three found the balls buried under the dirt, and dug them out. Kairi, and Vegeta shared a chuckle at the look on Tifa's face when she'd been told to dig with her hands, and another at the look on the others faces when she'd blown open the hole with her ki.

They were confused when Goku came back with a scouter on his face, and attacked them. "It's Ginyu." said Kairi. "What!" "He can switch bodies with people." explained Kairi. "He must've switch bodies with Goku when they were fighting." "That explains why Kakarot's fighting his friend, and his brats." said Vegeta. "But that doesn't explain how the midgets are winning." "He must not be used to Goku's body yet."

It got very weird when Goku showed up, and started fighting Ginyu with Gohan, and Krillin. Ginyu gradually started to push back on the four until it was a fairly even battle. "Lets step in." said Vegeta. "Gladly." answered Kairi.

"Why don't you pick on real warriors instead of a bunch of midgets, and an injured man." said Vegeta from behind Ginyu. Ginyu turned only to be met with a punch to the face from Kairi. "It's Vegeta, and his mate. How cute." Kairi, and Vegeta glared at him. "I'm getting tired of everyone assuming that." said Kairi. "Lets kill him." Vegeta nodded.

The two rushed Ginyu. Kairi was first to get there, and threw a punch which Ginyu attempted to block. Right before the punch connected Kairi used the afterimage technique, and got out of the way, causing Ginyu to let his guard down. This allowed Vegeta to connect with a hit that sent Ginyu flying backward towards Kairi who kicked him to Vegeta, who knocked him away. Kairi appeared behind him, and hit him again. It basically turned into a game of volleyball between Kairi, and Vegeta. Vegeta would knock him in one direction, and Kairi would appear, and send him flying to where Vegeta could appear, and get an easy hit.

They finally smashed Ginyu into the ground, and landed in front of him. "Is that all you got?" taunted Ginyu as he stood up. "We're just getting warmed up!" replied Vegeta. Then him, and Kairi leapt at Ginyu, and started pummeling him.

Eventually Kairi kicked him into the air, and Vegeta slammed him into the ground. "Lets finish this!" he shouted as he powered up, the rushed Ginyu with his fists in front of him. Ginyu smirked then his expression changed to one of horror as he felt an attack vaporize him.

 _Serves him right._ Thought Kairi as she smirked with satisfaction. Vegeta landed next to her. "He was mine to finish off." he began furiously. Kairi rolled her eyes, and walked toward Goku, ignoring Vegeta's rant. Kairi approached Krillin, and Gohan who were standing protectively in front of Goku. "What?" asked Kairi irritably. "I don't know whether your on our side or Vegeta's." he replied. "It doesn't matter since everyone here wants to get rid of Frieza. Now come on there's one healing capsule left on the ship." she said motioning for them to follow.

Kairi led them to the medical capsule, and put Goku in it to heal. "Um, he's not going to drown is he?" Kairi sighed _Don't they notice the thing on is mouth, and nose?"_ "What do you think the thing over his mouth, and nose is." she retorted as she walked out of the room.

Vegeta got them armor, and sent them out to go guard the Dragon Balls. Soon after Kairi sensed Krillin flying off. She was more worried about Vegeta though. He'd been acting strange. When he'd given Gohan, and Krillin armor he'd leaned against the wall with a pained expression on his face. Now as Kairi walked into the room where Goku was in the healing tank he was leaning heavily on the table.

"Tired?" asked Kairi as she walked into the room. "I think I overdid it a little bit." he replied. "Well, we haven't slept for a while, so it makes sense." Vegeta grunted as he went over to Goku's pod, and sat down leaning heavily against it. Kairi was tired as well, just not quite to the point of showing it like Vegeta.

Kairi went over, and sat down next to him, then surprised him by leaning against his shoulder, and closing her eyes. "What are you doing?" asked Vegeta, surprised. "Your a lot more comfortable to lean on then the pod." mumbled Kairi, surprised that Vegeta hadn't pushed her away. Kairi wasn't even conscious of her tail curling itself around Vegeta's waist as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **I will be changing this story to M. Thanks to all the people that read this story, especially the reviewers, I really appreciate it. And if somebody knows anything about copyrights for cover images please let me know.  
**


	21. Chapter 21: The End

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi woke up with her head on Vegeta's chest, and his arm around her shoulders. _I'm surprised he didn't throw me across the room._ She closed her eyes again. _I'll get up in_ _just five more minutes…_

Then she sat up bolt right, Vegeta following suit a split second after. "There's a massive power coming in this direction." said Kairi. "It's Frieza I just know it!" said Vegeta as he turned to Goku's healing pod. "Come on Kakarot."

Kairi was looking out the window at the dark sky. "Vegeta, this planet doesn't have night does it?" "Of course not." replied Vegeta irritably. "Then how do you explain this?" asked Kairi pointing out the window. Vegeta came over, and looked out the window. Then he sprinted down the hall leading to the ships exit.

Kairi followed him, and stopped dead, looking into the distance when they got outside. "I never should've trusted those earthlings! And to top it all off Frieza should be arriving any minute now!" raged Vegeta.

"I'll go stall Frieza, while you go make our wish." said Kairi interrupting his rage. Vegeta looked at her "Are you sure?" Kairi nodded "Just save Goku's kid for me." "Stay alive." he said as she flared her aura. "Count on it." she replied as she took off in the direction she felt Frieza's power.

As Kairi saw that Frieza was standing still looking at the giant Namekian Dragon. _Good, this will be easier than I thought._ The first sign Frieza had of her presence was her foot slamming into his face, breaking his scouter.

He whirled glaring at her. "You worthless monkey! Trying to buy time for those rats to make their wish! It won't work!" he shouted as he fired a red beam out of his finger. Kairi slapped it out of the way contemptuously. "Is that the best you can do? If it is your screwed."

Frieza fired out a barrage of energy blasts that Kairi could sense was a lot stronger than that one beam. Kairi pushed forward, weaving through the barrage to plant both knees in his gut. Kairi flipped backwards, kicking Frieza into the air. Then she leapt forward with a punch. Frieza caught her fist, and landed several punches to her face, a kick to her gut, and a knee to the side of her head that knocked her to the side.

Kairi recovered, and fired an energy blast at Frieza, who was looking in another direction with a disbelieving look on his face. "Hey lizard!" called Kairi. "Pay attention! I'm your opponent!" He looked backwards only to take her blast in the face. "You stupid monkey!" he raged. "I'll make you regret ever defying me!" Kairi smirked "Come, and try."

Frieza powered up, and rushed at her. Kairi was surprised by his speed, and took a hit that sent her flying backwards. He appeared under her, and kicked her into the air, then appeared above her, and hit her with his tail knocking her toward an Island. Kairi stood up after hitting the ground to see a purple wave of energy coming at her.

Just before it hit Kairi felt something slam into her, knocking her out of the wave's path. She hit the ground, and looked up to see Vegeta on top of her. "What did you do that for? I don't need your help!" "You're no use in this battle injured." replied Vegeta. Kairi growled, and pushed Vegeta off of her.

"I assume you maggots already made a wish with the balls." said Frieza as Kairi stood up. Vegeta didn't answer. "So, you did. I could've been immortal I hate you!" he raged at Kairi, and Vegeta. "Like I care if you hate me." answered Vegeta. "Trust me the feeling's mutual." said Kairi at the same time. "That's right live boldly even if it is only for a few moments. Just like your fathers." Kairi bristled, lashing her tail. "My father was a warrior! Not a coward that uses a bunch of morons to fight his battles for him!" she shouted. "Your father was a coward." replied Frieza smirking. "You should've seen the look of terror on his face when he died. He looked like an impressive warrior with that scar on his face, but he was still a coward when it came to death. Maybe I'll give you a matching scar before you die."

Kairi rushed him. Frieza raised his hand and fired an energy beam at her, she used the afterimage technique, and reappeared behind him. He jumped over her punch, and spun trying to kick her. Kairi fell back, landed on her hands, then brought her legs in a flipping motion, kicking Frieza. Kairi vanished, and reappeared over Frieza, and attempted to sledgehammer him into the ground. Her clasped hands passed through an afterimage, and Frieza appeared behind her, then slammed her into the ground in front of Vegeta.

Kairi turned to Vegeta "If we fight together we should be able to win this." "I thought you didn't need my help." Kairi gave an exasperated sigh "That's because I didn't. Now do you want to kill this overgrown lizard or not?" "Fine, lets go."

Kairi, and Vegeta took their stances as Frieza landed in front of them. "To bad you can't win." "What are you talking about?" asked Kairi. "Our chances are just as good as yours." "Even if you can beat me in this form I can transform then you'd have no chance whatsoever."

Vegeta scoffed "If you think you can win with some minuscule power boost go right ahead and transform. We'll wait." Frieza laughed "You fools. Fine if that's what you want. Oh, wait I never transform without a countdown." Vegeta, and Kairi exchanged glances. "Your kidding me..." they both said at the same time. "I'm waiting." "10987654321, happy!" snapped Kairi. "Elated." replied Frieza.

Frieza powered up, and shattered his armor. "That's it?" scoffed Kairi. "You grew out of midget status, and shattered your armor." Frieza smirked, and continued powering up. He grew to where he was roughly three times his original size, and his horns curved upward instead of sticking diagonally out of his head. It wasn't this that had Kairi, and Vegeta gasping in disbelief. His power had nearly doubled.

Frieza smirked as he noticed their expressions "I'll have you know my power level's over one-million in this form." "That's preposterous!" protested Vegeta. "Got any more bright ideas, your highness." hissed Kairi. "In case you haven't noticed we can't win anymore since you let him transform!" "I didn't notice you trying to stop him!" They glared at each other. "Let's just give it everything we've got." said Kairi. Vegeta nodded, then they both flew into the air.

"Tifa, Gohan, Baldy!" barked Kairi. "Get up here! We'll need all the power we can get!" the three flew up next to Kairi, and Vegeta. "Give him all you've got!" Kairi ordered, as she cupped her hands next to her head. Vegeta performed the same motions as Kairi, just with a purple energy ball instead of a red one. Krillin cupped his hands at his sides and charged up a blue ball. Gohan brought his hands in front of his fore head and formed a yellow ball, while Tifa raised her hands above her head, and formed two purple energy balls. They all thrust thrust their hands forward shouting the names of their attacks. Their beams joined into one with several intertwining colors, and struck Frieza with a deafening explosion.

"Did we get him?" asked Krillin. Kairi gasped when she saw the smoke clear. "N-No way!" Frieza was standing there completely unharmed. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked. "Of course you Saiyans always did have a high opinion of yourselves." He looked at each one of them in turn. "Now which one should I kill first?" he mused.

 _We can't win. He's way to strong. I just hope Goku will run when he heals instead of trying to fight this thing._ "I choose… you." said Frieza looking at Krillin.

Krillin just had time to look surprised before Frieza's horn lodged itself in his stomach. Krillin screamed as Frieza hoisted him up, and started to buck his head back, and forward. Throwing Krillin's blood everywhere including onto the others. After Krillin stopped struggling Frieza threw him into the waters of Namek.

Frieza looked around at them again. "Don't worry you two." he said looking at Vegeta, and Kairi "I want the girl to watch her brat die, and I want Vegeta to watch her die, so you two will be last."

"YOU ANIMAL!" came a shout from the side. Frieza turned just in time to receive a punch from Gohan. Gohan continued to ram his tiny fists, and feet into any part of Frieza he could reach, then he slammed Frieza into the ground. Gohan fired a barrage of energy blast then looked surprised as Frieza appeared behind him. "Nice try, kid." then he kneed Gohan in the gut doubling him over. Frieza was about to finish him off when a foot slammed into his side.

"You okay?" asked Tifa as she turned to Gohan. Gohan nodded. "The brats are even more troublesome than the adults." said Frieza as he stood up. "All the more reason to kill them first." Frieza lunged forward striking Tifa with a fist, and Gohan with his tail.

Kairi lunged forward to help, but was stopped by Vegeta grabbing her hand. "Why won't you let me help them?!" she demanded. "You won't be of any help anyway we both know that." he replied. "If we go we'll both die. We need to buy time for Kakarot to wake up, and the more time he takes to kill us the more time he has to heal. Besides, I won't let them die, they're somewhat important to my plans." Kairi fell back beside Vegeta, but he didn't let go of her hand.

Meanwhile the battle was not faring well for Tifa, and Gohan. Frieza had beaten them black and blue, and now he was choking Tifa with his tail while simultaneously crushing Gohan under his foot.

Frieza leapt up when a disk of energy nearly cut him in two. Then looked over at who'd thrown it. Krillin was there, taunting Frieza to come, and attack him. Frieza took after Krillin who flew away.

 _What was the point of that?_ Wondered Kairi. _He must know it's suicide._ She was watching as a Namekian kid ran toward Gohan and Tifa then healed them.

Kairi nudged Vegeta "Look down there." "What could be so important you'd..." he trailed off as he watched in amazement as the kid healed the two. Kairi, and Vegeta's eyes met both with the same excitement. "If we get mortally injured he'll heal us then we can win!"

Then Krillin came flying back nearly running into them. "What's the matter with you two?!" he demanded. Then Vegeta grabbed him "Why didn't you tell us the Namekian brat has the power to heal?!" "I don't think he knew Vegeta." Kairi cut in. "Besides now that we know it's not like it matters."

"I'm sorry to interrupt a friendly chat, but I think it's time someone died today." said Frieza as he came flying up to them. "Crap, even if we mortally injured each other we wouldn't have time to heal." muttered Kairi under her breath. "Krillin, I'm going to attack Frieza. Mortally injure Vegeta as soon as I attack, and get the Namekian kid to heal him. Then do the same to me when Vegeta attacks Frieza." "Why?" he asked surprised. "Don't ask questions just do it!" she snapped as she flared her red aura and charged at Frieza.

Kairi stopped as a white ball appeared right in front of her. "Now what?" she growled, lashing her tail irritably. _Could it be a new enemy? The energy doesn't feel evil. In fact in feels strangely familiar._ The aura faded to reveal the last person Kairi expected to see on Namek. Piccolo.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "I came to fight Frieza. Now stay out of my way." "If you hadn't noticed I was in the middle of attacking, so you stay out of my way!" "You would've died." he responded. "No, he won't kill me. He wants to kill everyone else, but Vegeta first, then kill me in front of Vegeta." Piccolo grunted. "I guess you've already gotten your turn. Well now it's mine." "Fine." answered Kairi. "You won't get any help from me."

She backed off to where the others were standing as Piccolo powered up. _His power… It's incredible! He might have a chance._ "We can win if we team up!" Krillin was saying as Kairi got back to Vegeta. Tifa, and Gohan were nodding and preparing to help. "Knock it off." said Kairi. "But-" began Krillin. "You'd be wasting your life. We're just… bystanders." Kairi spat angrily.

Kairi watched, just as amazed as the others, as Piccolo, the guy who'd been killed by Nappa, actually started winning his fight with Frieza. Piccolo was winning by a fair margin, and Kairi actually started to feel good about his chances, until Frieza transformed.

Frieza's head elongated while his horns curved back, and turned white. He grew spiked from his back, and two more head spikes, and his shoulder plates detached, and stood straight out. Then he proceeded to tear Piccolo apart.

Kairi turned to Krillin who opened his mouth to make a comment. "Mortally injure Vegeta, Now!" she screamed at him. "I-I can't." he replied. Kairi growled, then turned, and shot a yellow beam through Vegeta's chest. As Vegeta fell to the ground with a hole in his chest Kairi turned to find Tifa, and Gohan gone. "Krillin!" "I'm sorry I just can't!" Kairi gritted her teeth. "You worthless earth trash!" she shouted as she raised her hand to punch him. He brought up his hand and shot a beam straight through her gut just before she hit him.

Kairi fell smiling despite the pain. _I'll finally be able to beat Frieza, and fulfill my promise._

She landed right in front of the Namekian kid, luckily for her. "Will you heal me?" she croaked out. "I can't heal someone with an evil heart." he stammered. "I only worked for Frieza to protect Tifa. Surely that's not so evil you'd rather be left with no one to fight Frieza?" he healed her grudgingly. She sat up and looked at him "Thanks kid." she said with a smirk. "Now go heal Vegeta for me. He might be vital to killing Frieza as well." He looked at her amazed "Well, don't just stand there kid. We need him, so go heal him." the kid nodded then headed off.

Kairi looked over and saw a disturbing sight. Frieza was standing there looking different again. He was almost completely white except for purple on his shins, forearms, sternum, and the top of his head. _Now he has the power to match me, and Vegeta. This should be interesting._ She thought as she took off toward Frieza.

She landed on a plateau near him, and watched as the others tried to attack him. He contemptuously dodged every one of their attacks. Finally they jumped back panting. Frieza smirked then shot a beam that slammed into the Namekian kid. _He must've seen him healing me or Vegeta. He killed him because he knew we'd just keep coming back for more._

Then Frieza shot a blast at Tifa, and another at Gohan. Kairi appeared in front of Tifa and slapped the beam away, where it collided with another. Kairi looked in surprise at Vegeta, who was standing in front of Gohan.

"Vegeta, I didn't think you'd grow a soft spot for the kid." teased Kairi. "Don't get the wrong idea." he replied. "I was just testing my power." "Sure you were." answered Kairi. "Now what do you say we kill this lizard then wish to be Super Saiyans with the earths balls." Vegeta nodded, then led the way as they glided toward Frieza.

"Well, well." said Frieza as they landed in front of him. "The monkeys are back for more." "I don't see why you should be joking. Seeing as how pretty soon your going to be begging these "monkeys" for mercy." replied Vegeta. "I'll finally have my revenge." said Kairi. "Neither of you should hold your breath. I'm the strongest in the universe and a couple of monkeys aren't about to change that."

"Well see about that." said Vegeta. Then him, and Kairi began to power up. "Hows that Frieza?" asked Vegeta with a smirk. "What do you think about the power of true Super Saiyans?" Kairi rolled her eyes "You do realize he can't sense energy right? We'll just have to demonstrate." she said, getting into a stance. Vegeta did likewise.

Kairi rushed forward first, gathering a blast in her right hand as she dashed forward. Just before she reached Frieza she blasted down, which pushed her up allowing Vegeta to attack. Frieza blocked Vegeta's hit with his forearm, and was about to retaliate, when Kairi forced him to block on his other side.

The two then released flurries of blows timed to where Frieza had to block at the same time. Frieza dodged a set of punches, and smacked Kairi away with his tail while kicking Vegeta in the opposite direction.

The two flipped to a stop then started to release a barrage of energy blasts that Frieza dodged. _How is he doing this? He shouldn't be that much stronger, and faster than us._

The two then dashed at his, and began to fight close up. They had the advantage in a close range battle, since they had trained and fought together so much they coordinated without thinking. Frieza was still able to dodge despite their combined efforts.

Frieza vanished and Kairi felt something slam into her back knocking her away. She whirled around as soon as she recovered and saw Vegeta getting beaten by Frieza.

Kairi threw herself back into the fray at the first opportunity giving Vegeta a chance to rest slightly. She was able to dodge some of Frieza's hits, but was quickly driven backwards, forcing Vegeta to start fighting again.

Eventually their fight turned into one of them resting, while the other was beaten to a pulp. "I've had enough of this!" shouted Vegeta as he leapt into the air, disengaging Frieza. Kairi was quick to follow. Vegeta pushed his arms straight out from his sides, and gathered his energy, while Kairi cupped her hands next to her head, creating a red ball of energy. Vegeta placed his hands in front of him, splayed out to the sides, touching at the wrists. "Final Flash!" he shouted as a golden beam shot out of his hands. Kairi threw her hands out "Bloody Rose!" she shouted as a red beam shot out of her palms. The two beams joined, creating a beam that swirled golden, and red in color. Frieza kicked the beam out off to the side where it connected with the ground causing a massive explosion.

Vegeta, and Kairi gasped in shock when their wave was kicked out of the way like it was nothing. Frieza appeared in front of Kairi, and punched her in the gut, doubling her over, kicked her in the chin, then smacked with his tail sending her crashing into the ground. Kairi was barley able to stand, and when she did her knees were shaking with the effort of holding herself up. She looked up then Vegeta crashed into her, and knocked her to the ground again.

Frieza was looking at her smiling as he raised up his hand and created a purple energy ball. Kairi met the smile with a smirk. This seemed to infuriate Frieza as his smile faded to a glare. He launched the energy blast.

It flew off to the side just before it hit her and Vegeta. Kairi looked in confusion until she saw the spiky haired man, in an orange gi standing in front of them. "Goku." He turned. "Hey sis, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you. I'll take it from here." Kairi was about to object then felt his power, and nodded. "Just stay alive." Goku nodded "Will do." Gohan, and Tifa landed, and took her and Vegeta to a nearby cliff to watch the battle.

From what Kairi could tell the battle went well for Goku for a while. Then eventually Frieza started to tear him apart. And once Frieza started to win he didn't look back. There was once where Goku caught up, but it was only for a split second, then they stood there for a few seconds. Frieza eventually started to beat on Goku again, but this time Goku simply stood there with his hands raised to the sky, and took the beating.

"What's he doing?" asked Kairi. "That's it!" exclaimed Krillin. "What's it?" asked Kairi irritably. She would've lashed her tail, but that hurt. "Goku's gathering energy for a spirit bomb!" Kairi heard Vegeta huff angrily. "What's a spirit bomb?" asked Kairi. "It's an attack that takes a little energy from everything on the planet, and puts it into a giant ball." "How long does it take to gather the energy?" "It looks like too long." answered Krillin. "We've got to give our energy to Goku." said Piccolo. Kairi, and Vegeta exchanged glances. "No, you do that we'll stall Frieza." Piccolo opened his mouth to object but the two saiyans were already off.

Kairi, being the faster of the two, flew in and kicked Frieza in the face, sending him flying into the ocean. "Kairi?!" exclaimed Goku. "Just gather energy, Goku. We've got your back." he nodded. "Just because I'm helping you doesn't change anything between us, Kakarot. Once we're done with Frieza your next." said Vegeta just as Frieza came out of the water.

Kairi, and Vegeta flew towards him, and tried to engage him in melee combat, but couldn't damage him when they did. Frieza retaliated with a flurry of blows neither of them could follow, that left them both on the ground next to Goku.

Frieza landed, and was about to kill her and Vegeta, when four energy blasts slammed into him. He looked around, and located Tifa, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo, who'd shot energy blasts at him.

While Kairi was forcing herself up Frieza floated up into the sky, and gathered a black energy ball over his finger. "Goku throw it!" she shouted. He threw it at Frieza.

When Goku threw his arms down Frieza turned around and saw the blast. Kairi took off, and got Frieza in a full nelson before he could run off. "You stupid monkey you'll die to!" he shouted. Kairi smirked "No I won't." He started to force her to let go "Heat Phalanx!" she shouted and a fiery aura appeared around her, scorching Frieza. When the bomb was so close Frieza could either get hit or attempt to block it Kairi let go and flew away as fast as she could. She didn't get very far before she felt an explosion tear her out of the sky, and send her into the Namekian ocean.

Kairi was sure she was going to drown. _How pathetic. A Saiyan warrior_ _drowning to death. All because I can't move to swim._ Then a hand grasped her remaining armor strap, and lifted her out of the water, and onto a nearby island.

Kairi raised her head enough to see blue spandex, and white armor. "Vegeta?" "Come on, you can get up can't you?" "I couldn't even swim, why should I be able to stand?" Vegeta sighed then picked her up bridal style and took off with her. Kairi was surprised _I thought he'd leave me there until I could find the energy to_ _stand_ _myself._

Vegeta took her over to an island where the others were, and Kairi stood there with an arm draped over his shoulder for support. Tifa jumped into her arms. Kairi winced "Easy on the ribs." Tifa let up immediately then started babbling about thinking Kairi was dead. "Glad you had so much faith in me." Kairi replied dryly. While Vegeta was red-faced yelling something at Krillin. Krillin turned blue "It's Frieza!" Vegeta turned, pulling Kairi with him, and saw Frieza standing on a cliff looking down at them.

He didn't look good, to say the least. One eye was swollen shut, the tip of his tail was missing, and he was covered in minor cuts and scraps. He fired a red beam out of his finger that went through the right side of Piccolo's chest, which cauterizing instantly. Piccolo was suspended by the blast for a moment, then collapsed. Gohan went over, and knelt by his side "Piccolo… Piccolo!"

Frieza smiled then vanished, reappearing right in the center of their group. He spun in a circle with his foot out stretched, kicking them to the side. Kairi struck the ground, and slid leaving a trench. Frieza appeared in front of her and wrapped what remained of his tail around her throat, then lifted her up.

"You're the defiant one aren't you?" Kairi couldn't breath well enough to answer. "Not talkative anymore, huh? Well I'll fix that." He proceeded to punch her as several times. After the onslaught was done Kairi coughed up blood onto his face. Frieza licked it off then smirked at her. "If I remember right your fathers most noticeable feature was that big scar on his face, right? Well since you've been reminding me so much of him, why don't I make sure you look a lot like him when you die." Frieza then carved two furrows in her left cheek that made a cross shape. Kairi felt hot blood leaking down the side of her face, and down onto her neck as Frieza place his hand on her middle. "Now that you remind me of your father so much you'll have to die to complete the comparison." Kairi looked into his eyes, and smirked despite the pain. Frieza growled then released a purple energy wave that tore clean through her, as he removed her tail from around her throat.

Kairi was carried backwards by the energy wave until she fell, and landed in front of Vegeta. Her head fell to the side, and the last thing she saw before she died were Vegeta's boots, covered in her blood.

 **Vegeta's POV**

Vegeta stared in horror at Kairi's body lying in a pool of blood that had accumulated beneath it. Vegeta stared at her body as rage welled up alongside the horror, oblivious to the lightning flashing around him.

Frieza had taken everything from him. His planet, his race, his father, his comrades, his pride, now he'd taken away the only person Vegeta actually cared for. Vegeta continued to stare at Kairi's body, oblivious to the lightning, oblivious to his hair turning gold, oblivious to the golden aura rising up around him, oblivious to Frieza staring at him in horror.

Vegeta let out a scream in rage, and as a golden aura enveloped him he was vaguely aware of another male voice screaming alongside him.


	22. Chapter 22: Rage of a Prince

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Tifa was staring in amazement at Vegeta, and her father. They were both surrounded in a golden aura, they both had golden hair, and they both had green eyes. Her fathers hair was sticking straight up except for his bangs, which were normal.

Her father turned to her "Gohan, Tifa, Krillin get off this planet and take Piccolo with you." Tifa nodded and pulled Piccolo's arm over her head. "Come on you two." she said to Gohan, and Krillin. "This fight is way out of our league." she took off, with Gohan, and Krillin following reluctantly behind her.

Her father, and Vegeta had become Super Saiyan's. Now they would make Frieza pay.

 **Vegeta's POV**

Vegeta was glaring murderously at Frieza, who was staring at him in horror. "What is this? Saiyans transform into apes."

Vegeta started walking toward Frieza. "Oh, you want to be next, Prince of Apes?" he taunted. "Well I'd be happy to-" he cut off as Vegeta's fist slammed into his gut, doubling him over. "You'll pay for what you did."

Vegeta then kicked him upward. Where Frieza looked at him astounded. "I'll kill-" he was cut off again as Kakarot's foot connected with his face. "Get out of my way Kakarot." ordered Vegeta. "He's mine." "She was my sister, Vegeta." replied Kakarot glaring at him. "We can take turns if you want though." Vegeta nodded "If you have to fight him." Vegeta didn't even register that Kakarot's hair was sticking straight up, was colored gold, his eyes were teal, and he had a golden aura.

Frieza came out of the ground where Kakarot had kicked him. He glared at them then threw a barrage of energy blasts at them. Vegeta merely stood there, and allowed the blasts to connect. "Is that the best you can do?" he said when the smoke cleared. Frieza just stood there gaping.

Vegeta appeared in front of him, and punched him in the gut, punched him in the jaw, and kicked him away. Kakarot appeared under Frieza, and kicked him further into the air, then appeared above him, and slammed him down to the ground. Vegeta, and Kakarot both appeared in front of him.

"You monkeys can never defeat me!" he screeched. "We already have." answered Vegeta. "What!" "Don't worry though, I won't kill you right away. I want you to suffer. I want you to beg at the feet of a mere "monkey" then I'll kill you." Frieza laughed "Even together your no match for me." They both vanished simultaneously and punched Frieza in the nose sending him flying. Kakarot appeared, and kicked him up, where Vegeta slammed him to the side.

"What was that?" asked Vegeta when Frieza had recovered. Frieza stared at them, eyes bulging in rage, as blood dripped from his nose. "How dare you!" he screamed, then he threw a barrage of energy blast at Vegeta. Vegeta stood there looking at the blasts, then slapped them aside contemptuously. "Is that all you can do? You know you'd think after all those failed attempts you'd try something different."

Frieza roared as he threw an energy wave at Vegeta. It connected, and exploded leaving a huge mushroom cloud. Vegeta was standing there glaring at him, completely unharmed, when the smoke cleared. "I think it's Kakarot's turn to prove that Saiyans are superior to you in every way." Kakarot appeared in front of Vegeta. "You aren't superior to me! You can't be!" screamed Frieza as he rushed at Kakarot.

Vegeta watched as their high speed combat took to the air. They were fighting at such a speed that if Vegeta hadn't been as strong as he was, he couldn't have said who was winning. He could clearly tell that Goku was beating Frieza to a pulp. Frieza couldn't land a blow, while Kakarot was countering everything he did, and Kakarot's hits did significant damage.

Frieza eventually leapt backwards panting, bleeding from even more injuries. He was about to say something when he heard Vegeta's voice from behind him. "I hope you haven't forgotten about me." Frieza ignored Vegeta, and leapt at Kakarot. Vegeta appeared in front of him, and caught his fist. "What do you think your doing." Frieza's eyes bugged out. Vegeta knocked him back with a kick.

Frieza leapt at Vegeta with a roar. Vegeta dodged his punch, and punched him in the face several times, then knocked him away. "Did you think you could win? I'm not into giving my enemy hope the way Kakarot is. When I'm done you will have no doubt in your mind that I'm superior to you in every way."

"You… Saiyan's!" screamed Frieza, as he fired two energy beams. One at Vegeta one at Kakarot. The one that hit Kakarot knocked his head back, while the one that hit Vegeta exploded. Frieza gaped when the smoke cleared, revealing Vegeta unharmed.

"W-What are you?" he gasped. "I thought you knew by now." replied Vegeta. "I'll put it simply so that you're feeble brain can understand. I'm the warrior of legend that you feared so much you destroyed our entire race. I'm what happens when you anger the strongest Saiyan warriors. I am a Super Saiyan."

Frieza looked absolutely horrified. Vegeta looked at him contemptuously. _I don't know why it had to be this coward that killed Solana_. Vegeta remembered when he'd first seen her. Those eyes had met his with a pride, and defiance he'd never seen before. Even when she'd been beaten by Dodoria she kept getting up, when she could've laid there and stopped it. He remembered her getting out of the healing chamber, and her arguing with him before they took off on that first mission. She'd been the only Saiyan ever to defy him like that, and he'd been angry at her defiance until they'd gone on their first mission. Then she'd revealed pride beyond that of any he'd ever seen before. She'd been the only person he'd ever cared for beyond their usefulness in his plans. Suddenly he didn't care whether Frieza suffered for what he'd done, he just wanted him dead.

Vegeta cupped his hands next to his head, and charged up a purple ball of energy. He was dimly aware of Kakarot next to him charging a blue ball next to his side. Frieza looked at them with wide eyes, then threw a red energy attack into the planets core.

Vegeta looked down into the hole Frieza's attack had made. Kakarot was talking to Frieza, actually taunting him, then Frieza revealed that there was five minutes until the planet exploded. "To bad for you it won't take five minutes to kill you." said Vegeta. "If you allow me to max out I bet you won't win. In fact I bet you'll die. Just like that mate of yours." Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Fine, max out. I'll still kill you." He turned to Kakarot "I trust you won't try to stop him." Kakarot simply shook his head.

Vegeta, and Kakarot watched as Frieza's muscles bulge, and his veins popped out, while his power grew tremendously. _This might be a problem. He's roughly my equal. It doesn't matter. I'm a Super Saiyan now._ Frieza was bloated up to twice his normal size, with veins popping out everywhere.

"All that waiting and this is how you thank me." said Kakarot. Frieza rushed at them, and Vegeta went to intercept him. As the two battled they were simply blurs to everyone but Kakarot. They started to reshape the planet's landscape with the force of their attacks. At one point Frieza took down a mountain range as Vegeta sent him through it. He came rushing out, and smacked Vegeta into the ocean.

It appeared a pretty even fight to anyone but Frieza, and Vegeta. They could both tell that Vegeta was winning. For every hit Frieza would land Vegeta landed three.

Frieza was being battered through mountain ranges, and couldn't understand how Vegeta kept up with him. Vegeta connected a flurry of punches, and a kick. Then he appeared over Frieza and elbowed him into the ground.

Frieza came up in a rage, then stopped dead looking in Vegeta's direction with wide eyes. "What's wrong? Scared stiff?" Frieza then flew off trying to get past Vegeta. Vegeta intercepted him "Where do you think your going? I'm your opponent!" he shouted as he kicked Frieza through a mountain. He charged after Frieza, and started beating him again. Frieza was so injured from the fighting that he couldn't fight back, so Vegeta knocked him around like a volleyball.

Eventually he noticed the sky was dark, and the Eternal Dragon was there on the island. Vegeta knocked Frieza into a nearby mountain then flew toward the Dragon at top speed.

He gritted his teeth when he felt a foot slam into his side. "That wish is mine!" shouted Frieza. Vegeta spun, and landed a kick to Frieza's jaw. Then they started to fight again. Vegeta easily gaining the upper-hand. He dodged a wild punch from Frieza then slammed him backwards.

Then Vegeta felt a familiar energy, and he turned. "Solana!" She smiled at him. She looked completely fine except her armor, which was still broken, and the scar Frieza had put on her left cheek. "Vegeta you did it. Your a Super Saiyan."

Frieza was looking at her in horror. "Y-You must be a ghost." She turned, and smirked at him "A ghost, huh? Can a ghost do this?" she asked as she fired an energy blast at Frieza.

Something strange happened just before her blast struck him. Planet Namek started to fade, and the Dragon Balls went into the air, and scattered.

The next thing he knew Vegeta was on Earth in a clearing. He cast about his senses, and found everyone but Frieza… and Kakarot. "Darn, it. Kakarot."

 **Kairi's POV**

She was on Earth again. How she didn't know, but since she couldn't sense Goku, or Frieza she assumed he'd wished for everyone to be brought to Earth except for him and Frieza.

She dismissed the thought from her mind. Goku would kill Frieza, and find his way home. She was sure of that. She looked at Vegeta. He was standing there with a furious look on his face. Kairi smiled _He's become a Super Saiyan. I guess he didn't need our wish. I'm going to have to ask how he did it later._

Vegeta had turned to her, and was walking toward her. He stopped right in front of her, and looked down at her. Kairi looked up at him, and smiled. "You did it, Vegeta. You'll have to tell me how someday." He continued to stare at her. "What?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?"

He surprised her by leaning down, and kissing her. Her mind just went blank, and she started to return the kiss. She didn't know how long it lasted, but it ended when she doubled over with Vegeta's fist lodged in her gut. "Don't ever die on me like that." he said angrily. Kairi was about to reply, when Vegeta's hair, and eyes returned to normal, his aura faded, and he collapsed onto her shoulder. "Guess you were more tired than I thought." she murmured softly into his ear.

She laid him down then looked around to see a small crowd gathered. Krillin opened his mouth then shut it when she glared at him. "Don't you all have something better to do then stare at me all day?!" she snapped causing them to scatter.

Kairi looked up as she heard a jet of some kind landing in the clearing. She looked over, and saw Chi Chi bolt out of the door, and run over to Gohan. Kairi looked around for Tifa, and saw her looking uncertainly in Chi Chi's direction. "Come on." said Kairi as she walked past her, going toward Chi Chi.

"Hey, Chi Chi." said Kairi as she stopped behind her. Chi Chi turned "Hey, Kairi do you know where Tifa is?" she asked hopefully. "Yeah she's right here." Kairi replied, stepping to the side to reveal Tifa, who'd been standing behind her. Chi Chi looked at her daughter disbelievingly for a few moments. Then tackled her in a hug.

After Chi Chi had finished sobbing with relief over seeing Tifa again she turned to Kairi. "Kairi, if there's anything I can do for you. Anything at all you let me know."

Kairi hesitated for a few seconds. "This is going to be a very difficult request for you." Chi Chi's face took on a determined look. "What is it?" "I'd like you to allow Tifa to choose what she does with her life." Chi Chi looked confused, so Kairi elaborated. "If she wants to fight you'll allow her to fight, and if she wants to study you'll allow her to do that as well."

Chi Chi looked resigned "All right." then she turned to Tifa. "You don't have to decide now, you can decide later if you want." Tifa hesitated for a moment then spoke. "I'd like to train. I have the power, and fighting experience, and I'd like to use it." Chi Chi sighed. "If there are anymore enemies I want to be able to help Kairi, and Dad fight them." Chi Chi nodded "Alright, but you'd better train really hard." Tifa smiled "I will."

Kairi was staring at Chi Chi disbelievingly. _After three years of trying to convince her she gives in just like that! And then tells her to train hard._ "Thanks, Chi Chi." said Kairi as she turned around. "From what I saw you should be expecting a niece of your own, Chi Chi." said Krillin. Kairi glared at him murderously. "Really?" asked Chi Chi, surprised. Who's the lucky man?" Kairi turned "Krillin's exaggerating." she said venomously. _I'll get him back for that someday._

She sank down on a tree next to Vegeta, and fell asleep.

 **130 days later**

Kairi was standing in the yard of Capsule Corp watching as Bulma summoned the Dragon. They had the Namekians there, and attempted to bring Goku to the check in station for Earth "If I grant this wish the one you call Goku will die."

"That means he's still alive!" cried Bulma. They then tried to wish him to Earth. "The one you call Goku does not wish to return, and I don't have the power to force him."

Kairi saw Vegeta dash off, and knew immediately where he was going. Kairi laid an arm on his shoulder just as he got into the space ship. "I suppose you want to go to." "If your trying to find Goku you should stay here. He'll come back eventually." she said. "If I go will you contact me if he comes back?" "Yes." she replied. "Then I'm still going." "Then promise me something." "What is it?" "Come back. Whether you find Goku or not come back." "Why?" he asked. "Just promise." she replied. "I promise." he replied. "Goodbye." she said as she stepped back, and watched him take off.

Kairi smiled as she watched his ship leave the atmosphere. He was leaving, but him, and Goku would both be back. She would keep the Earth safe for Goku, while staying alive for Vegeta. _I'll be here when you both get back. I promise._

* * *

 ** _What do you think about Kairi, and Vegeta? If someone has a cover image I can use, please let me know._**


	23. Chapter 23: The Price of Transformation

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi was at Capsule Corp talking to Bulma about an artificial gravity machine she'd just created. "So, it can go up to around 200 times Earth's normal gravity?" asked Kairi, curiously. "That's right." replied Bulma proudly. "The 150 times you've been training under was only the beginning." Kairi nodded impressed.

Bulma had approached Kairi a week ago, telling her that she'd replicated the gravity machine in Goku's ship. And not only that, but she'd increased the amount of gravity it could replicate as well. Kairi had been staying at Capsule Corp to test out the machine. And check on Vegeta, though she wouldn't admit it. She was certain her power had increased by a decent amount.

Then she felt six large, dark powers enter Earth's atmosphere. "What's wrong?" asked Bulma, noticing the expression on Kairi's face. "Six large, dark powers entered the atmosphere." she replied. "You can take them can't you?" Kairi frowned slightly. "I'm not sure." she admitted. "If it was one on one I'd say yes, but since there's six I don't know." Bulma looked frightened. "I'm going to go see what they want." said Kairi as she took off toward the place the powers landed.

As she was flying over she felt several familiar powers, and she dropped back to where they were. The powers were Tifa, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. "What do you think?" asked Piccolo as she dropped back. "I think that me, you, and Tifa are the only ones that stand a chance in this fight. Unless you all know a way to increase your strength by a lot." she replied.

Surprisingly Krillin spoke up "We all know the Kaioken attack, except Gohan. Yamcha taught it to us after he was revived." Kairi nodded. "Good, then we might survive." They were silent the rest of the flight there.

They landed in a wasteland in front of what looked like a massive Saiyan space pod. Kairi looked around, and saw six people standing in front of the ship, waiting for them.

Kairi landed, and had to suppress her surprise. In front of the group was a man that looked like Goku. The only differences was this man had a gray skin tone, his hair looked like Goku's but with two devil's horns, and he wore blue-gray, and black battle armor. He had a tail that marked him as a Saiyan.

The Goku look-alike came forward, and stopped a little ways in front of her. _He's equal to me in strength, so if it comes to a fight he's going to be facing me._ "I am Turles, and I've come to pick you up." he said looking at Kairi.

"Sorry not interested." she replied. "Now leave before I make you." He laughed "Strong words from the daughter of a low class." She raised an eyebrow "I'm a mid class not a low class, now leave."

"Your so much like Bardock." he said with a smirk. "What do you know about dad?" Kairi demanded. "I knew him better than anyone that was not on his team." he replied. "He was my brother." "Your brother, huh." "Yes, that would make me your uncle." "I care why?" she asked.

"You are just like him. You've got the same eyes. And the scar." he said still smirking. "So I've heard." replied Kairi dryly. "I still don't see how this is helping you get off my planet." "Since you won't join me I'll just conquer the planet. Then take Kakarot. He was actually the one I was looking for. I figured you would be gone with Vegeta. One of Frieza's soldiers on a Planet we recently conquered told us you're his mate." Kairi lashed her tail in annoyance. "If you've come here to fight that's fine, but I've got better things to do then gossip." Turles glared at her. "Fine, but before you die I'm going to kill all these weaklings right in front of you." "Good for you." replied Kairi.

Turles's men came forward, and got ready to fight. "Piccolo you've got the big red guy. Tifa, and Gohan take the metal man. Tien you've got the humanoid in green, and black armor. Krillin, and Yamcha take the two purple things." she barked. They nodded, and took their stances. They all stood there glaring at their respective opponents, then as if a signal had gone off they all leapt at each other.

Except for Kairi, and Turles. They stood there staring at each other. "How'd you get this strong?" demanded Kairi. "We planted the Tree of Might, and ate fruit from it." he replied. "After we'd eaten our fill we destroyed the planet it was on, and the tree along with it."

"How strong are you really?" she asked. She could tell he was holding back, but not by how much. "If you last long enough I'll show you." he replied, taking a boxing stance. Kairi smirked "I'll enjoy beating your real power out of you." she replied. Then she powered up to her maximum, which brought her equal to Turles. Then she took her stance.

The two stared at each other for a few moments. Kairi vanished and reappeared behind Turles, then tried to kick him. He blocked it with his forearm and retaliated with an uppercut to her jaw, and an elbow that sent her backwards. Kairi recovered with a flip, then jumped into the air to avoid a purple energy wave from Turles.

She flared her red aura, then rushed at him. She vanished just before she hit him, and reappeared behind him, kicked his knee, then roundhouse kicked him away. He recovered quickly and leapt at her punching. She blocked his punch then retaliated with a flurry of punches that were blocked or dodged. He then elbowed her backwards.

 _I knew his strength would increase as the fight went on, but this is ridiculous!_ She thought as she blocked a hit. She was slowly being pushed backward as Turles kept increasing his power level. He connected several punches, and knocked her backwards. "Before you die I'll show you my full power." _His full power. Does that mean he's just been toying with me the whole time?"_

He smirked as if he'd read her mind. Then he powered up, flaring his purple aura. It took him a while to finish, but when he did Kairi was amazed at the amount of power he was generating. _The only power I've felt like this was Frieza's when he was bloated up against Vegeta, and Gok_ _u, and_ _I think he's a little stronger_ _._

He smirked "I told you you couldn't win." Kairi glared at him, and took her stance. "Heat Phalanx." she said, and a fiery aura surrounded her. Turles smirked then motioned for her to attack him.

Kairi rushed him with a kick, but he vanished. She looked around wildly then felt something slam into her back. After she recovered she whirled around. _How could he have hit me through the Heat Phalanx?"_

She doubled over as Turles's knee appeared in her gut. "Did you think you would be able to fool me with that little trick?" he asked. "Remember, we were brothers. I was there when he came up with that trick, it won't work on me." He then punched her backwards.

Kairi was slower to recover this time. _The force behind those attacks… It's_ _insane_ _. I don't think I can last much longer. I just hope Goku, or Vegeta gets back soon._ _Even if I can't win I've still got to try._

Kairi took her stance again. Turles just smirked. Kairi rushed at him, and tried to hit him. He just backed up, continuously dodging. He vanished and hit her in the back, then vanished and hit her in the side when she whirled, trying to hit him. It went like this for a while until Kairi fell back, panting.

"Had enough yet?" asked Turles mockingly. Kairi formed a white energy ball in her hand, and threw it at him. He tried to swat it to the side, but when he touched it it exploded into white light. "Heat Phalanx!" shouted Kairi as she released a flurry of punches, and kicks while Turles was still blinded.

Turles vanished, and reappeared behind her. He yelled as he sledgehammered her into a crater. He appeared, and kicked her through a cliff just before she hit the ground.

Kairi lay there covered in the rubble from the cliff, bleeding from several wounds, and with several broken bones. As she lay there she gasped for breath. _I knew he was stronger than me, but I didn't think I'd take this much damage from just_ _a few_ _hits._ Then the rubble exploded, sending her flying through the air, and causing her additional injuries.

She landed, and felt something grasp her hair, and lift her up. Then she felt Turles punch her several time, breaking even more ribs. "I heard rumors that your mother was a weak, soft, sad excuse for a Saiyan." he said as he grabbed her tail. "I never believed it until now. Now that I see you I completely believe the rumors." he applied pressure to her tail. "I guess your not quite as soft as your mother, but your close."

He gathered her tail into a bunch in his hand. "Now lets see how much I can make you scream before you die." he said, then her crushed her tail. Kairi shrieked, this hurt a lot worse than it had when Recoome crushed her tail. Turles was crushing it against itself, crushing the entire thing at the same time. He tossed her away, and then walked slowly toward her.

Then six blasts slammed into him. Kairi raised her head as Tifa, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin lowered themselves in front of her, looking pretty beat up. All of them but Gohan, and Piccolo were surrounded in a red aura.

The smoked cleared, and Turles was standing there completely unharmed. "Perfect." he said. "She'll even have a front row seat to her friends death." Kairi tried to tell them to run, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a pained moan.

They all rushed him simultaneously. He avoided all their attacks and knocked them back in one blow each. He started to walk toward Gohan, who was not far from Kairi. "Kaioken Times Twenty!" came a voice from the side. Tifa came out from under a pile of rubble, surrounded in a red aura. "Tifa stay back!" shouted Kairi, as Tifa rushed him.

Turles caught Tifa's punch, and kneed her in the gut. He followed up with an uppercut to the jaw. He caught her by the hair, and turned her around to face Kairi. He placed his hand on Tifa's small back, and smiled sadistically when he heard Kairi scream "No, don't do it!" He released a purple energy wave that tore through the girls middle, and carried her body over to land on Kairi.

Kairi stared in horror at Tifa's body as the girls blood leaked onto Kairi, staining her clothing, and skin red. Kairi felt tears leaking down her cheeks as she stared at Tifa's body, the blood had now formed a puddle that Kairi was sitting in. Kairi couldn't cry. She felt… broken, so broken she couldn't even cry. She stared into Tifa's cold, lifeless eyes, that seemed to stare at her accusingly. Her gaze then fell to the hole that had killed the girl. The body slipped out of her blood covered, hands and into the puddle that had formed around Kairi. Kairi stared blankly at Tifa's body, laying there in a puddle of her own blood. Then she heard Turles laughing.

She forced herself up not even feeling the pain in her body, and glared at Turles. He smirked at her. She felt rage racing through her body like a fiery river, and was not aware of the lightning flashing out of the cloudless sky.

Turles was staring at her in horror. Kairi saw him holding Tifa by the hair. Saw him sending that blast right through her. Saw Tifa's lifeless eye's staring at her accusingly, asking why Kairi had let her die. Then she felt something snap. Kairi let out a scream of rage, and was dimly aware of a golden light flashing up around her.

Kairi glared at Turles, who was standing there gaping. Kairi had changed. Her hair was sticking up, and had changed to gold, she had a golden aura, and her eyes were green. Her tail was the only thing that hadn't changed, it was still brown, and hanging broken behind her. Kairi herself was entirely unaware of this change.

She started to walk slowly toward him. "So you want to go again?' he said. Then he jumped back, and launched a barrage of energy waves at her. She moved her arms, and swatted them away.

"W-What the-" he doubled over as her knee connected with his gut. He raised his head slowly to meet a pair of green eyes that stared back at him with anger and… contempt. He threw a punch, but she vanished behind him, and kicked him in the back, sending him flying through a mountain.

Kairi landed in front of him "I'm going to make you pay. You're going to wish you've never been born." "I am Turles! The mightiest of the Saiyan warriors, you're nothing!" he shouted as he rushed at her.

She caught his punch just before it connected. She flipped over his head, landed behind him. She then pulled his arm back in front of him, so that it had done a three-sixty, then kicked him, and pulled his arm at the same time. The arm came off with a sickening sound of something being ripped. Then Kairi jumped forward, and hit Turles with his arm as hard as he could before he could even scream. The force of the blow shattered his armor, and sent him flying through another cliff.

Kairi landed in front of him just as he started screaming. He stopped after a little while, and looked at her in fear. "What? I said I'm going to make you pay didn't I? I'm going to rip you apart."

He rushed at her again, but this time she didn't wait she met him halfway. She beat him to a bloody pulp while they fought in fast paced combat around the wasteland. Eventually he started to fall out of the sky, but Kairi caught him by his hair.

She turned him around, and looked into his eyes coldly. "Have mercy..." he pleaded. She looked into his eyes, and said "Alright." Kairi looked at him for a second them thrust her hand into his chest, and ripped out his heart, then crushed it right before his eyes.

She let the body fall then flew over to Tifa. She landed next to her body, picked it up, and cradled it. _This is the price of transformation… If I'd known I never would've wanted to transform._ "I'm sorry. This is my fault I'll revive you. I swear if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

 **I don't know who Trunks's mother will be. It might be Kairi, but I always considered Trunks Bulma's kid, so I don't know. Trunks will be in the story though. If he doesn't end up Kairi's kid do you think her kid should be a boy, a girl or twins? Thanks for reading.  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Blame

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi was standing in her brothers living room being screamed at. "You let her die!" Chi Chi was screaming. "How could you!" Kairi didn't bother to try to get a word in. _She's completely right. It is my fault._ "You were entrusted with her safety, and she was killed!" Chi Chi was sobbing and yelling incoherently now.

"I'll bring her back in four months." Kairi said sternly. "I'd bring her back right now if I could, but the Dragon Balls don't work." Chi Chi was still sobbing. "I'll be back when I've revived Tifa." Kairi said softly as she turned and walked out the door.

"Aunt Kairi." came a voice from behind her just as she was about to take off. Kairi turned and looked at Gohan. "What is it." _Is he going to tell me that it's my fault just like Chi Chi did? I wouldn't blame him if he decided to beat me to a pulp, I wouldn't even try to stop him._

"I just wanted to tell you I don't blame you for Tifa's death." he said surprising her. He continued in a comforting tone. "You did everything you could. You even fought him one-on-one. If you need to blame someone blame Turles, not yourself."

Kairi didn't know what to say. _He's forgiving me for killing his sister. I figured he'd hate me, but instead he forgives me? He's so much like his father._ "Thanks kid." she replied. "Take care of your mom, and if you need something just ask."

He nodded looking strangely hesitant. "Could you train me the way you did Tifa?" he asked. "Why?" "Because if I had been strong enough maybe I could've helped, and Tifa wouldn't have died." Kairi nodded understanding. _He blames himself for Tifa's death not me. Why though?_ _H_ _e can sense power levels and_ _he_ _knows Turles could've killed him without breaking a sweat._ "Alright, we can start whenever you want. Just come by Capsule Corp, I'll be there." he smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Aunt Kairi!"

"Don't blame yourself." she said as he was turning around. "But, if I was stronger I could've-" Kairi interrupted him. "You could've what? I was by far the strongest there, and he was toying with me. What do you think you could've done? We don't even know if you can turn into a Super Saiyan since your half-human. I knew I could transform and I still couldn't prevent it. Don't blame yourself, Gohan." _He's just like me in that regard. He always blames himself. Except I only blame myself for deaths I could've prevented, while he blames himself for stuff he had no control over._ He nodded "Thanks, Aunt Kairi."

She turned to take off then stopped. "Hey, Gohan." she said over her shoulder. "What is it?" "Just call me Kairi. Don't waste your breath with that Aunt crap." she said, then she took off toward Capsule Corp.

She landed on a balcony overlooking the back yard, and went inside through a sliding glass door. She'd never understood why the house was round, and Bulma couldn't give a decent explanation. Bulma found her in one of the hallways that went around the house.

"Hey, the guys told me what happened." she said sadly as she laid hesitantly laid her hand on Kairi's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you did all you could." Kairi just looked up at the taller woman for a moment. "I should've stopped it." she said finally. "It's my fault. If I wasn't so weak I would've been able to stop this." she said as tears started to leak down her cheeks. "If I wasn't so soft. If I wasn't weak." Bulma pulled her into a hug and allowed Kairi to cry into her shoulder.

"Turles was right." said Kairi softly as Bulma let go. "I'm a soft sad excuse for a Saiyan." then she turned and started to walk toward her room. Kairi stopped in front of a window that looked out onto the gravity chamber. _To bad that's just a chamber, not a spaceship._

Then she sensed a power approaching and heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned and saw Gohan coming down the hall. "Ready to train already?" she asked. "I figured you'd take a few days coming up with an excuse to give your mom." "She's letting me drop my homework for a while." Kairi nodded "Well lets start." she opened a window, and jumped out. Then she walked into the gravity chamber.

The chamber was a circular room with white walls, red floor tiles, and a circular pillar in the center that had the controls. She walked over to the control panel then turned to Gohan. "I'll need to see how well you can do in a fight before I can actually teach you." he nodded and got into a stance. "First I'm going to turn up the gravity to 20 times." she said as she started to mess with the controls. "Don't you think that's a little excess-" he began the stopped as the gravity increased.

"Can you move okay?" asked Kairi. Gohan took a few experimental steps "Yeah, it's weir though." Kairi nodded. "Getting used to a new level of gravity is hard. You'll have to put a lot more efforts into your movements." Gohan looked at her curiously. "You don't look like your having trouble, though." "That's because I've been training in 150 times gravity, so I'm somewhat used to it." she explained. "Now we're going to spar. Don't use energy attacks." she said as she took her stance. Gohan nodded and got ready.

Kairi started with a punch. Gohan blocked it and countered with his own attack. Kairi dodged it and kneed him in the gut. "Your attacks are to linear, and easy to read!" she barked as she punched him off of her knee. "But it's hard in this-" he was cut off as Kairi kicked him into the wall. "No excuses, just do it."

Gohan pushed himself up and tried a flying kick. Kairi dodged it and kicked him in the back. Gohan kicked off the wall and started they started to exchange lightning fast blows throughout the chamber. _Much better._ Thought Kairi as Gohan landed a hit to her gut. They continued their exchange with Kairi getting the better of Gohan easily. "Break." called Kairi after she finished a barrage of punches that left Gohan on the ground panting.

"You were pretty good once you got used to the gravity." she told him. "But you need to get used to fighting in different conditions." Gohan pushed himself up "I'm not done yet." Kairi scoffed "I hope not. We've got a lot more training to do. By the time Tifa's back I intend for you to at least rival Piccolo's strength."

They continued their training well into the afternoon. Kairi was forced to carry Gohan to mount Paozu and leave him under a tree after he passed out. Bulma was waiting in the yard when Kairi returned. "You shouldn't push him so hard. He's just a kid." "He asked to be trained the same way Tifa was." she replied. "He's even more stubborn than she was about stopping. He wouldn't stop until he passed out." "Why would he do that?" wondered Bulma. "If you want to know ask him." replied Kairi as she walked inside.

Kairi was standing somewhere that looked like somewhere on earth. Except the mountains were a dark brown, the sky was red, there was no grass, and the rivers were a blood red color. She was watching someone in black spandex with white gloves, and boots with yellow tips fighting a red creature in blue, and white clothes.

Then she turned to Goku and said something she couldn't hear "But he's doing just fine!" he replied. "Why not let him fight?" Kairi replied with something else she couldn't hear. "It's… fight. We can't interfere." said a voice to Kairi's right.

She turned, and saw an older version of Tifa standing there. This older Tifa had the same hair that the younger version did sticking up like Goku's super saiyan hair, then cascading down her back in a multitude of spikes, with two bangs creating an upside down v. She was wearing a black, sleeveless, spandex jumpsuit like the ones that went under her armor, with white gloves, and boots. Kairi replied then the room changed to a circular room with white walls.

The red thing went through a door which closed behind him. Kairi turned to see Vegeta yelling at the man criticizing his fighting. Then he aimed his hand at the ship, and formed a yellow ball. Goku, and some purple skinned creature spoke to him, and Goku grabbed his arm to prevent him from blowing the room up. Kairi said something then walked over to Vegeta and stood next to him.

Then she felt pain inside her head, like something was trying to rip her apart from the inside. She stumbled around wildly clutching at her head. She felt Tifa place a hand on her shoulder as she collapsed to her knees. "You belong to us. Don't try to resist. Just allow me to bring up some of your inner thoughts to show you how evil you really are, so you'll see we're right." came a voice from inside her head.

Kairi couldn't see anything for some reason, but she felt her power rise, and the pain recede as she stood up. Goku, Tifa, The man in spandex, and the purple thing were staring at her in horror. She smirked, and then they were in the arena for the world martial arts tournament.

Vegeta said something then fired a blast at Goku that he was unable to block. The blast slammed into the stands and exploded. Goku said something, while the others looked shocked.

Kairi smirked and raised her left hand forming a ball of yellow energy. She aimed at the crowd then heard Vegeta release his blast. Kairi sensed a sudden change in her mind, and her hand changed direction. Kairi tried to scream as she realized where the blast was going.

Kairi sat up in a cold sweat. She was panting heavily. _I thought Kami said as long as I blocked those dreams out I won't have to worry about them. I'm going to go wring his little neck. Then maybe I'll have green-bean casserole for breakfast._

She got dressed and flew to Kami's lookout in a fury. She landed and found nobody there. "Kami!" she called. "Get your old, lazy butt out here before I blast you out!"

Kami came walking out to her leaning on his staff. Kairi stalked up to him lashing her tail. "You told me that if I used that blocking technique I wouldn't dream!" "Yes I said that." replied Kami nervously. "Well, looks like you were lying!" she spat. "You mean you had a dream?" he asked curiously. "What else would I mean?" "I heard about Tifa's death-" "Don't change the subject!" snapped Kairi. "You'd better explain yourself real quick!"

"You must not be doing the technique right." he replied nervously. "What." "If you can't concentrate enough then you can't do the technique correctly, and if you can't do it correctly you won't block out your dreams." Kairi glared at him "I was concentrating perfectly fine." "No you weren't." "How would you know?" asked Kairi suspiciously. "I know you still blame yourself for Tifa's demise. That you spend every waking hour blaming yourself, or standing around waiting for this Vegeta fellow to arrive from space."

"You've been spying on me." spat Kairi. "I was worried about you." Kairi glared at him. "You mean your worried about what I'll do to the planet without Goku here to stop me." Then she took off away from the lookout.

Kairi landed on a beach. She stood there for a few moments then allowed her anger and self-loathing to overcome her, and she transformed into a Super Saiyan. She liked the form a lot more than her normal state. She didn't feel like a failure when she was a Super Saiyan.

"What do you want?" said a deep voice from behind her. She turned and saw Piccolo. "None of your business." she replied. "Actually you disturbed my meditation which makes it my business." "Kami." she said after a slight pause. Piccolo nodded as if that summed it up. "Do you want to spar?" he asked. Kairi shook her head "I need to get back to Capsule Corp." He nodded and didn't say another word as she flew off.

She arrived and immediately went to Bulma's lab. "How's Vegeta?" she asked once she got inside. Bulma sighed "You know you ask me that every day. I think your worrying a little to much." Kairi just stood there impassivly. "He's on his return trip. He should have enough fuel to make it back." Kairi heaved a sigh of relief. She'd actually been somewhat worried about Vegeta for a reason she couldn't figure out.

Kairi had no dreams that night. She continued to train Gohan, and she started sparring with Piccolo when Gohan was gone. She spent her days training or monitoring Vegeta's ship.

Four months passed this way until Kairi could gather the dragon balls. Everyone was there. "Bulma summon the Dragon." said Kairi. Bulma nodded and spoke the words. The sky darkened and lightning flashed through the sky. Then a giant yellow beam shot up from the balls and changed to the Eternal Dragon.

"I want you to bring Tifa back to life." said Kairi once the dragon solidified. "A simple request." replied the dragon as his eyes glowed. The dragon said farewell and disappeared, but Kairi didn't hear any of it. Her attention was on the small figure being tackle hugged by Chi Chi and Gohan.

Once the figure was able to get free she walked over to Kairi. "Hey Kairi." said Tifa, staring up at her. Kairi knelt down in front of her "I'm sorry." "It wasn't your fault." Tifa replied. Then her eyes narrowed. "Gohan just told me that you blamed yourself for me dying." she said accusingly. "It wasn't your fault. We could all sense power levels and his was way higher than yours. If it was anybodies fault it was mine for charging him like I did, or his for actually killing me. I figured you'd be ecstatic about turning into a Super Saiyan. You're going to have to teach me how sometime, okay."

Kairi tried to get a word in several times, but Tifa just kept on. "Alright I'll teach you how to transform sometime. On one condition." "What?" asked Tifa curiously. "If you've got to die, make sure I'm already dead." Tifa smirked "Agreed."

That night Kairi looked up into the sky. _Vegeta, I hope you get back safely._

* * *

 ** _I will be writing a future timeline chapter or 2, so when do you guys think I should write that? And do you guys think Kairi should have a boy, a girl, or twins?_**


	25. Chapter 25:End of the Emperor

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi was standing in the yard at Capsule Corp waiting. "You know I never expected you to act this way about anybody." said a voice from behind her. "What do you mean?" asked Kairi as she turned to glare at Bulma. "Well your acting kind of moonstruck." Kairi lashed her tail. "I am not acting like some moonstruck girl!" "Oh, really?" said Bulma dryly. "Why you've been standing here looking out in to space for the past six hours, since I told you Vegeta would be landing here sometime today."

"Shut up." snapped Kairi as she turned back to stare at the sky. She could practically feel the bluenette's satisfied grin. Kairi was in the middle of turning around to give Bulma a piece of her mind, when she felt a familiar power enter the atmosphere.

Kairi stopped mid-turn and smiled. "What's up? I don't think I've seen you looking this happy since Tifa was brought back." "He's back." replied Kairi.

Bulma opened her mouth but was interrupted when a pod slammed into the ground throwing up a cloud of dust. Vegeta jumped out and looked around. "Hey Vegeta." said Kairi as she approached him. He turned and looked at her. After a moment he smirked. "Miss me?"

Kairi stopped in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "What do you think?" she replied sarcastically. "You know you could at least let him take a shower before you kiss him, Kairi." said Bulma from next to them.

Kairi and Vegeta turned and glared at her, Yamcha, and the blue cat thing. "Don't you three have something better to do then goggle at us all day?" demanded Kairi. Yamcha laughed nervously and was about to say something but Bulma cut in first. "Keeping my home sanitary is important thank you. And I say your boyfriend is getting a shower or neither of you is getting anything to eat." she smiled triumphantly.

"Fine." grumbled Kairi. "Lead him to a washroom." "I figured you'd want to do that." replied Bulma with a smirk. "If I could find anything in this place I would." retorted Kairi. "Now lead the way before I blast some holes in scar-face."

Yamcha gulped "There won't be a need for that right, Bulma?" he said with a nervous laugh. Bulma sighed and led them into the house.

As they walked down the hall Kairi stayed really close to Vegeta. "Is there a reason your staying so close to me?" he asked. "Cause I missed you, you moron." replied Kairi, punching his arm. "I didn't think such a short time here would make you this soft." he replied smirking. "Says the guy that kissed me in front of a massive crowd." replied Kairi smartly. "Shut up."

There just so happened to be a balcony right next to the bathroom where Bulma took Vegeta, so they all sat at a picnic table that was precisely in the center. Bulma smiled mischievously at Kairi while Yamcha was imitating a cat-food commercial. "I'm surprised you didn't try to get in the shower with him Kairi. The way you were fawning over him."

Kairi's face reddened and Oolong spewed the soda he'd been drinking. "I'm a warrior!" she protested loudly. "I don't… fawn over anyone!" "If you say so." replied Bulma.

"No one picks on you for having a potential mate." grumbled Kairi as she leaned back against the wall. "That's because I'm expected to have a boyfriend, while your not. And it's just fun to mess with you." Kairi shot Yamcha, Oolong, and the blue cat thing, a death glare, which immediately stopped their laughter.

"Is this some kind of joke!" came Vegeta's voice from the bathroom. _Uh-oh._ Thought Kairi. "What did you do?" she asked Bulma. "You'll see." she replied. "Is what a joke!" Bulma called to Vegeta. "These garments you left… Are they for a man or a woman..." _Did she leave him a dress or something._ "They're pink!" Kairi face-palmed.

Vegeta came out in yellow slacks, a pink button up shirt with a whit undershirt, and brown dress shoes. "What's wrong with pink?" asked Kairi before he could open his mouth. "My undershirt is pink. What's wrong with the color?" "I've never seen a man in pink before." he replied.

Kairi snorted. "In case you didn't notice both Frieza and Dodoria were pink. From what I remember there were several males sets of armor that were..." she trailed off as she sensed a three massive power-levels power levels enter the atmosphere.

"Aw, look they're fawning again." "Shut up, Bulma this is serious." replied Kairi. "It's Frieza and his father." said Vegeta, looking troubled. Kairi smirked "Is it? Then I can get back at Frieza for killing me, and we can kill his father and basically put an end to the Cold Empire."

Vegeta glared at her. "In case you didn't notice all three of the powers we sense are far higher than yours. I'm sure I could take them one-on-one, but I don't know about three-on-one. We don't even know who the third power is." "I can handle myself." replied Kairi. Vegeta opened his mouth to reply but Kairi cut him off. "I've achieved levels of power those lizards can only dream of." "Do you mean you've become a Super Saiyan?" asked Vegeta

"I'm coming to." announced Bulma. "No you're not." replied Kairi immediately. "I just want to see what he looks like." replied Bulma. "If he's going to blow up the world, I want to see him before he does it."

"How is it that every time you open your mouth you prove your an idiot." wondered Vegeta aloud. "He, Bulma's not stupid!" protested Yamcha. "Oh, so I'm smart then?" she asked walking up to him. "Well, you're about as smart as you can be being a girl and all."

"What was that?" Asked Kairi quietly. Yamcha paled and laughed nervously. "N-nothing. Nothing at all..." "Oh, really?" asked Kairi as she stalked up to him, lashing her tail. "I seemed to recall you saying something about girls being dumb." Kairi somehow managed to loom over him despite her short stature.

"As much as I'd love to see this weakling taken down a notch or two, don't we have more important things to worry about?" said Vegeta irritably. Kairi turned her glare on him, then looked back at Yamcha. "You're lucky punk." Then she took off after Vegeta.

Kairi and Vegeta flew for a while, and stopped looking down on Frieza's ship "The hench men will just get in the way." said Kairi. "Lets dispose of them then." said Vegeta. "Agreed."

Frieza, the large thing that looked just like him, and the other thing that looked just like him looked up when Kairi and Vegeta vaporized their men. Kairi landed and looked at Frieza and his companions. The big one looked like Frieza had in his second form, just with dark blue and brown armor, and a cape, and the jewel like thing on his head was dark blue. The other thing looked like Frieza in his final form, but this one was taller, had a blue jewel like thing on his head, and his coloring was reversed from Frieza's. Where Frieza was White with purple, this one was purple with white. Frieza looked like he was part robot. His lower half, most of his tail, most of one of his arms, half of his face, and several other small areas on his torso and head were robotic.

Kairi and Vegeta touched down in front of them and smirked. "Looks like a couple of "monkeys" did a real number on you, Frieza." said Kairi. "Look Frieza they noticed your deficiencies." said the purple and white one. "Shut up Cooler." snapped Frieza. "We don't have all day." said the big one in a lazy, elegant tone. "Why don't we kill these two and just destroy this place." "I'm going to make that Super Saiyan suffer." replied Frieza, then he smiled. "I'll be starting with the woman. She's one of the monkeys sister, and the other ones mate. Killing her will cause them a great deal of pain."

Kairi smirked. "I have to ask, which Super Saiyan?" Then she began to transform. She summoned up the rage she felt when Tifa had been killed. She saw Tifa rushing Turles, saw him holding her by the hair, saw him blasting right through her, saw her landing on Kairi, and heard Turles laughing. She hadn't been able to figure out why, but she couldn't transform without those feelings and images. She let out a scream, and a golden light surrounded her.

She was smirking at the shocked expression on Frieza's face as he took in her golden aura, her hair, normally long and wild, sticking up, and changing to a gold color. She could barely hear his quite whisper. "It's those eyes… They've got the same eyes." he said in a horrified whisper as he saw her green orbs.

Kairi turned to Vegeta. "Frieza killed me last time, so he's mine. I don't care what you do with the others." Frieza laughed nervously. "You can't beat me, girl. Even if you are a-" he was cut off as Kairi's foot slammed into his face.

Frieza jumped up in a fury. "How dare you!" "I'm sorry, I hate pompous windbags." replied Kairi with a smirk. Frieza's eyes widened in fury and he dashed at her. Kairi didn't wait on him, she rushed forward to meet him.

Their fists collided, and they started to exchange flurries of blows faster than the eye could see. Eventually Frieza overextended and Kairi punched him in the gut. She followed up with a flurry of kicks that sent him flying away from her. She vanished and reappeared in front of him, then landed several punches and kicks that ended with a kick to the chin that sent him flying backwards.

"How. How can this happen?!" yelled Frieza. Kairi smirked. "Maybe if you weren't so selfish and arrogant, you'd stay away from beings vastly superior to you." Frieza's eyes bugged out in rage, as he glared at her. "You'll never be superior to me!" "Maybe it would help if you didn't throw temper tantrums." Frieza fired an energy wave at her, and she slapped it aside like it was nothing. It was nothing for her. "I was going to beat on you a little longer, but I see Goku already destroyed your pride. I'm going to kill you now. I'll warn you being a Super Saiyan makes me a bit… violent."

Frieza opened his mouth to retort then coughed up some blood when Kairi's fist materialized in his stomach. She roundhouse kicked him through a mountain, then appeared behind him and kicked him into the air.

He recovered and blasted down towards her. His punch swung through an afterimage, then he felt pressure on his tail, and there was a crushing sound. He screamed in pain, as Kairi's foot separated his tail from the rest of his body. She then vanished in front of them and started to kick, and punch him faster than he could follow. "How does it feel?!" she demanded as she knocked him around. "To be completely helpless! To be fighting an enemy far more powerful than you! To be sure you'll lose, but having to fight anyway! Now you know how my father felt when he died!"

She slammed him away and reappeared in front of him and caught him by his throat. "Well?" "Have mercy..." he croaked. Kari's face tightened and she kicked him into the ground, creating a crater.

She appeared in front of Frieza who was on his hands and knees, aimed her right hand at him, and formed a flame colored energy blast. "Have mercy." he croaked again. "Alright." she replied. "Phoenix Ray!" His expression of relief turned to one of surprise as her fiery blast washed over him, vaporizing him. "See you in HFIL" she said as she turned around to see how well Vegeta was doing against the other two.

 **Vegeta's POV**

Vegeta watched in amazement as Solana took off and started pounding Frieza to a pulp. _She did it. She became a Super Saiyan._ "Well I guess Frieza left me the leftovers." said the smaller purple one as he walked toward Vegeta.

"You have the honor of being killed by Lord Cooler monkey. I'll make this quick." Vegeta sneered. "I'm terribly sorry if I'm not flattered. You're the one that should be honored, you're going to be killed by the legendary Super Saiyan." Cooler laughed. "Sorry but I know your bluffing. Frieza said there's only one every thousand years." "Since he fought two of us that shows how reliable his information is." "True but if there's that Saiyan Frieza was constantly ranting about and the woman, that means you're bluffing."

Vegeta smirked "Oh, really?" then he began to power up. Vegeta had had far longer with the form than Solana so transforming was much easier for him. He simply remembered how to transform, he didn't need to relive the memories the way she did.

Vegeta's hair started to flash to gold then back to black, then gold again. His eyes started to flash between their regular black, and green. Vegeta roared and a golden aura flared up around him, his hair solidified at a blonde color, and his eyes flashed to green.

He smirked at the shocked expression on Coolers face. "Still think I'm bluffing?" Cooler's shocked expression turned into a smirk of his own. "Do you really think I'm as foolish as my brother? I've achieved heights far beyond him. Heights that you as the so called Legendary Super Saiyan will be privileged enough to see."

"Wait, Cooler." said the giant one. "What for father?" _So he is King Cold._ "It would be a shame to underestimate our opponent, now wouldn't it? I'm positive that's why Frieza lost. I'm going to transform then we'll tear this Saiyan apart." Cooler just nodded.

Vegeta could feel Colds power level, and got the feeling it was going to take everything he had to kill him after he transformed. _At least I'll have a_ _decent_ _challenge._

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Future Trunks will be coming in next chapter. I still need to figure out what Kairi's kid(s) should be. Thanks for reading.  
**_


	26. Rewrite Announcment

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

I have decided to rewrite this story. I don't know exactly what will be changing, but it won't be following cannon as much, since I feel like I kind of messed up there. I really didn't mean to follow the cannon storyline as much. I'll be posting this under the title Kairi Sister of Goku: The rewrite.


End file.
